


Pathways

by sonicsora



Series: A Pathway for you and I [1]
Category: Brütal Legend, Psychonauts
Genre: Action/Adventure, Awkward Romance, Body Horror, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Developing Relationship, F/M, Horror, M/M, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2017-11-22 00:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 75,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/603582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonicsora/pseuds/sonicsora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the path you've chosen isn't the right one? What if the person you thought you loved wasn't 'the one' like you had hoped? What can you do when things don't go the way you want them to or expected them to?  </p><p>Sasha Nein realizes one day he isn't as in love with Milla as he thought he was, leading the psychic to a  crisis. Things aren't made any easier by his new friend, Eddie Riggs, who makes Sasha have more questions than answers about his sexuality. The blossoming relationship puts both men on a new path. One filled with more demons and heavy metal than either know what to do with. </p><p>Crossover with Brutal Legend. Pairings: Milla Vodello/Sasha Nein, eventually Eddie Riggs/Sasha Nein. Crossposted to fanfiction.net</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sasha: Snowy Steps

**Author's Note:**

> Like the summary states, this is a Milla/Sasha and eventually Eddie/Sasha fanfic. If you cannot handle this fact please click away. If you're willing to chance this dangerous journey, buckle up. We're in for a wild ride here! This is romance and adventure. So prepare. 
> 
> This is what it says on the tin, a crossover between Psychonauts and Brutal Legend. Be it Brutal Legend translated to a more modern setting. Bare with me as I get this rolling! 
> 
> Be warned things get darker later on, so it won't be all relationship drama. I have some action adventure elements planned as well. 
> 
> Outside of the basics: the story as a whole is broken up into two 'books'. Sasha's and Eddie's. It'll be titled as such. When we switch POV's things will jump around a little.
> 
> And bare with some of the mistakes within early chapters, this fanfic was originally made for Nanowrimo in 2012.

###

"Aren't you excited for Christmas, darling?" She questioned with a cheerful laugh, tipping her head back as she spread her arms out wide as they stepped out of the HQ. The woman spun easily without missing a step, even with the ice under foot. Sasha was more focused on not loosing his footing on the ice over front step. It was the clearest indicator winter was fast approaching alongside the rapidly dropping temperatures. The chill in the air making Sasha button up his coat further as he walked with Milla across the parking lot. He carefully stepped over more slippery sections of the pavement. Covertly levitating alongside Milla when they came across a larger puddle. The two landing in sync after they passed the puddle.

"I would be more happy if there weren't so many tourists,"

"Oh hush, there aren't that many people," She reached out to hook her arm with Sasha's own. The touch warranting a brief smile from the German man. It gone as quickly as it came as they strolled together. "It certainly feels like there are more than usual,"

"You say that every time the holidays get closer,"

"They always start coming earlier and earlier."

"Darling, I highly doubt that, it is only November now," She easily leaned over to kiss Sasha on the cheek. The German man gave a soft cough in turn to cover his smile, "You are too negative."

"Whilst you are far too positive."

It was a familiar 'argument' between by now.

"Mhmm," She said with another easy laugh as she broke away from Sasha's grip to open the door for the German man. The lanky man gladly walked forward into the familiar restaurant. Milla easily trailed after him, offering other repeat patrons a friendly wave as she passed. The two came to a stop at the podium together, hardly having to wait for someone to come over. A friendly face smiling brightly back at the pair, her side ponytail bobbing as she stopped behind the podium, grabbing two menus. "The usual table?"

"As always, Charlene," Sasha said with a small nod. The purple skinned teenager gestured for them to follow her as she walked further into the restaurant. The two psychics followed after her readily.

"You two don't even need me by this point to lead you to the table," Charlene joked casually back as she led the pair to a private booth in the back, it was the same booth the two always used. Charlene placed the menus on the table top, stepping back to let the pair sit down together. "I'll send your waitress over."

Milla flashed the teenager a bright smile. "Thank you dear."

Sasha slid out of his heavily layered jacket, setting it between them as he shifted to get comfortable. Milla shed her own acket, setting it along with her hat and scarf down on the seat of the booth. Both psychics kept their gloves on out of habit by now.

"Are you going to get the usual, darling?"

"I don't see why not, I certainly don't come here for the atmosphere," He spared a glance at the scratched up surface of their table and ugly lamp hanging over head. The dull glow from above making the table seem more intimate than it actually was. He faintly remembered how uncomfortable he had once been with how cozy it seemed, especially when it applied to his lunch breaks with Milla.

The woman had to make a face at his words, scolding him. "Sasha- be nice."

"I am perfectly nice."

The Brazilian woman rolled her eyes and prodding the German man playfully back. Sasha accepting it without complaint. "Mhmm, you are- hardly nice."

"I apologize for not meeting your niceness standards." He dryly offered back as he clicked his tongue against his teeth.

Milla leaned over to kiss against Sasha's lips to silence him. "Play nice."

"I might just do that if you continue down that line." He offered back, hoping to see another smile out of the brazilian woman. His cheesy line achieved its goal considerably easily as Milla perked up at his words. "You're such a charmer."

"I, do try."

"I've noticed," She reluctantly leaned back to settle back into her seat, relaxing back into the comfortable booth cushioning. "Which is why I have a request, darling."

"A request?"

"Well, request is the wrong word, but, I was wondering if you could attend my parties again." Milla already saw Sasha's mood dip considerably, so far they had a solid agreement not to drag him to parties. One Milla had honored for a few months since they started dating. "I know you don't really enjoy them, but you need to spread your wings a little, dear."

"You can't be serious." His tone was clipped, uncertain as he peered over his sunglasses at the Brazilian woman across from him.

"I am completely, serious and you know it, Sasha," She dryly answered back as she adjusted her white gloves. Her lips curving upwards into an amused smile as Sasha tapped his fingers against the smooth plastic surface of the table settled between them.

"I hope you are, you know I am not a party kind of person."

"You need to socialize more, so, you're coming." Clearly Sasha needed to invest in less extroverted friends if he was ever going to get any peace. Milla sweetened her words by batting her eyelashes back at him. "You know I worry about you darling, it's just one party. I haven't bothered you about any in a long time."

"I'll only go if you promise you won't pester me to go to another party."

"Darling, I made you that promise before- but you lapsed into only talking to me again," Sasha had to wonder how often Milla kept tabs on him like this or if she just knew.

"I have just started dating you, I assumed it meant I focused more on you."

"Sasha, you know what I mean."

The german man sighed a little as he picked up the menu, hiding behind it for a moment before speaking. "Alright, I'll go, just be mindful, I have a mission the next day."

"I know dear, but you'll be fine. I know you will." She verbally smoothed over, all sunshine and kitten whiskers now that she won. That smile was the reason she won so many 'arguments'.

####

He shook ash off of the cigarette as he closed his eyes. Leaning into the cool surface of the wall as he gave a slow yawn. The green skinned man easily finding contentment in the familiar burn of smoke lingering in the back of his throat. It the only real source of warmth whilst he stood out in the cold November air.

"Darling?"

He opened an eye to peer at the source of the voice. Milla was leaning against the doorway idly as he took another drag from his cigarette.

"Yes?"

"Are you ever going to come inside?"

"Eventually, I'm enjoying the weather. " He said with a wave of his hand, ash falling from his cigarette fluttering downwards onto the concrete underfoot. He wasn't really bothered by the stark chill in the air or threat of snow from the sky overhead.

"Sasha," She clicked her tongue against her teeth disapprovingly, "I think you promised me something."

"I'll be inside soon enough," Not that he wanted to, not with the buzz of activity coming through the open doorway. The easy sound of talk, laughter and thumping of music was hard to miss. It was the background for all of Milla's parties. Asides the compliments on her onion dip. "You know I can't stay, I need to get up in the morning."

"A little fun won't make you late for your train, darling." She stepped further out into the chill of the night, gently reaching out to tug at the man's arm. She encouraging him to come back inside to the rest of the party.

He relented easily, falling sway to Milla's comfortable and familiar touch. It was just something he couldn't say no to.

Not when she smiled at him like that.

####

He could only curse as he slammed his hand against the steering wheel. The German man gritting his teeth in frustration as he sunk into his seat. The fine leather covering of the car seat barely a comfort as the green skinned man bit at his bottom lip angrily.

So much for getting any sleep tonight or catching his train the next morning.

He gave a frustrated roll of his shoulders before stepping out of the car, calmly striding forward to the front of his car. Popping the hood open to peer inside. Squinting uncertainly as he tried to pick out what could have brought his car to a stop. All of it just looking foreign to him, it almost making the lanky man wish he had paid some attention to that book Che had given him. Knowing something about auto repair would have helped him by this point. He certainly wouldn't have to pay for a tow truck.

"Ach," He breathed softly to himself. Frowning tightly as he walked around to the car, turning on the emergency lights as he patted his pockets for his cellphone. Settling back down into the drivers seat as he stared at the screen for a moment, clicking over to the contact menu.

He was only distracted from his search for the tow-truck company by the sound of a car pulling up behind him. The German man uncertainly pocketing his phone as he rose from his seat to stand again. Warily he eyed the hot rod that pulled up. His brows quirking upward at the sight of a giant of a man hopping over the side of his car, the nameless man somehow landing on his feet without stumbling. Cocky, but impressive.

"Yo, you need any help?"

"Yes, actually." He let his gaze drift across the man, warily taking the black haired and black clad man's appearance, half unsure if he should even trust someone this overly muscled. "My car has broken down, I'm not quite sure as to why."

"I can take a look at it for you if you want, see if we can get it up and runnin'."

Sasha gave a slow nod, gesturing towards his open hood. "Be my guest, I am not certain as to where to start." The larger man didn't need much encouragement to walk over and investigate. He fishing out a flashlight from his pocket to peer down at the engine, the sudden light a welcome gift to the German man. It gave him a chance to actually look at the giant of a man who come to his aid.

'Hm, oddly, handsome in an odd way, even if he's likely on steroids,' Came to Sasha's mind before he could stop it, a ripple of surprise rolling through the green skinned man as he realized what he had just thought.

"Damn, do you not do a lot of maintenance on this thing?"

The German man appreciated the distraction as he shuffled the odd thought off to the side as he stepped forward. He taking up a spot next to the broad shouldered man. "I try, but I usually take the bus."

"I can tell, shit doesn't look very good so far," He shined the light down at the engine. "Your battery looks good, the fan belt though- yeeowuch, shit can't be saved, among other things,"

"I, take that is a bad thing?"

The black haired man nodded back at that, "Pretty bad," He squinted down at the engine again, "I don't think I can get this runnin' with all the shit goin' down on this,"

"Oh," He reframed from commenting on how useless the other man's help had been until he pulled back. He handing the lanky man his flashlight. Sasha nearly dropping it in surprise as he blinked at the sudden shift. "I can at least fix some shit, so- hold on."

"Right," Sasha watched the broad shouldered man stride back towards his car, digging around the back of his hot rod before finding a tool box. All Sasha could really do was hold the flashlight steady as he watched the black clad giant of a man work on the engine. The high full moon providing more light as clouds slowly started to drift away. Sasha finding himself stealing glances between the starry sky and the nameless man working on the car engine as he waited.

It took a few moments before the man stood up, glancing back behind himself as he spoke. "There, far as I can get you, considerin' shit is really fucked,"

The German man gave a slow uncertain nod, a smile touching his lips. "Thank you, Mr. -?"

"Riggs, Eddie Riggs," He offered back with an easy smile in turn. Sasha somewhat able to make it out due to the moonlight shining down at them. "You can just call me Eddie though,"

###


	2. Sasha's Story: A Chance Meeting Repeated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Be warned there is a field of italics later on in the chapter, for now that represents texting. That won't be the constant in the fanfic.

####

The sting of coffee burning the roof of his mouth barely registered in the roadie's mind as he tucked his duffle bag close to his body. He chugged the rest of it in quick succession as he booked it through the terminal.

Several curses rattled through his mind as he ran, pushing his way through the crowd of people. He was going to miss his train if he didn't get going. He managed to chuck his disposable cup into a garbage can in passing.

"Shit, shit-" He breathed as he found himself coming to a stop. The mass of people were a bit too thick to pass through now, apparently he wasn't the only one late for his train. He sighed a little as a mother and her child pushed past him, the woman shoving and pushing at anyone in her way as she attempted to get by. Clearly no one was going to budge where they stood, not for her or anyone else. Much less for Eddie, he didn't quite illicit sympathy or concern like youngers passengers usually did.

Eddie just quietly wrinkled his nose, unhappiness clear to read on his features as he just hung back. Scanning the crowd for some kind of opening, instead finding a familiar face amongst them. The black haired man perking up some as gently pushed by a few people to head a little further back. Easily able to ignore any disgruntled sounds from people within the crowd. His mind was focused on the man he remembered from the night before.

"Hey! Sasha!"

The german man's gaze snapped up when his name was called, surprise clear before a flicker of a smile appeared on his lips. Neither man had expected to see one another again.

"Mr. Riggs," He greeted as the roadie came to a stop in front of him. Sasha subtly as he could manage taking in the sight of Eddie in full lighting. It strange to suddenly see the helpful mystery man in full lighting from the night before. Sasha wasn't sure what he had been really expecting. Not a knight in shining armor obviously, but Eddie's appearance was not- what Sasha really put together in his mind.

Eddie was, very much a stereotypical metal head if Sasha ever saw one. He was clad in a band t-shirt, ratty jeans and a vest with colorful buttons. The metal head facade included long hair that stopped at the man's mid neck and odd facial hair. Sasha hadn't honestly expected metal head when he interacted with the other man. Eddie was at least as tall as Sasha remembered, somewhere in the 6'7 range. He was broad shouldered as well, alongside being muscled in a way that made the German man once again wonder if steroids were somehow involved. He would have placed money on it if not for Eddie's strange sense of general happiness. That very much apparent in the friendly smile he wore now.

"I'd say it's a surprise to see you, but you mentioned you had a train to catch last night, didn't you?" Was chuckled by the black haired man as he adjusted the strap to his duffle bag resting against his back. He easily able to heft it comfortable against his back, not seeming to notice the weight of it pressing into him. The fact he barely seemed to notice the weight only added to Sasha's steroid theory.

"That I did, not that we talked much about my plans while waiting for the pick up truck,"

"Did you actually understand some of the stuff we talked about? You looked kinda lost when I started talkin' bout changin' oils and general care,"

Sasha peered over his sunglasses at that, dryly answering back. "Mr. Riggs, you sounded like a car manual."

"Ey, I did not!"

"I would say so, minus those few times you said 'a cubic buttload' to describe sizes."

"That is totally a technical term you know."

"Mhmm."

"And I said five cubic buttload's." He made a wide hand gesture to go with his words, nearly knocking into a passerby. His enthusiasms over cubic boatloads caught Sasha off guard, he wasn't quite sure how to really make of it. The most he could muster was bemusement mixed with amusement.

"Why would I need that much of anything?"

"For emergencies, such as your engine kickin' the bucket at 2 am on the highway." He said with a faint smirk as Sasha shook his head back, he doing his best to contain some amusement. The man was strange so far. "Point made, Mr. Riggs."

"Hell yeah, point made!"

"Which train are you trying to catch?"

"The Red Arrow, headin' towards Seattle for a show, and you?"

"The Red Arrow as well, actually,"

The much larger man laughed at that. Amusement clear on his features at the strangeness of them meeting again like this. "Seriously- shit, man. That's cool and fuckin' weird."

Sasha shrugged a little back as he spoke, "It certainly is an interesting happenstance."

Eddie had to shake his head at the word Sasha used. His black hair mid-neck length whipping around with the movement. "Happen-whatsit or not, we probably ain't gettin' on the train with how many people are here today, christ."

"People always plan things so last minute, I'm certainly not surprised."

Eddie's brow quirked up somewhat at that. "You aren't surprised by a lot of things, are you?"

"Not particularly."

"Shit, man. I should talk calm lessons from you or somethin'," He waved a hand at that, "I can't always keep my cool."

"Oh?"

"Eh, just usual stuff. I know I'm gonna get real cheesed off at the band I'm gonna be workin' for this month, I'm only really consultin', but that ain't gonna help."

He quirked his brow back at that, clearly curious as he spoke. "Working for a band-? What do you do for a living?"

"I'm a roadie, well, a consultant roadie for this one time from the looks of it. They're apparently with some new folks who don't know what they're doin' or somethin'."

"You don't have a clear picture of why they called?"

"Not fully, I know why the manager would, but it sounded like they're overstaffed, so hell if I know why I'm goin' there," He was distracted from what he was saying as someone pushed past him, it quickly followed by another person pushing by. A man dragging teenaged daughters along with her towards the main platform, oblivious to the fact he was bumping into anyone. "We should probably step back or somethin'."

"It would be wise." The German man agreed warily as he was jostled as well. The two easily stepped further back, finding a comfortable space by a store front.

After they settled down, Eddie spoke again. "What do you do for a livin', anyway? If You don't mind me askin' you."

"I'm a government agent actually, though I primarily deal in paperwork."

His brow went up curiously in turn as he questioned the German man. "Someone fuck up some serious paperwork in Seattle or somethin'?"

"Something like that." He answered somewhat evasively. Sasha opting to go the vague route as of now. Eddie noticed the sudden evasiveness, but opted to not commentate on it as he nodded back. "Hopefully that doesn't take too long, man."

"I hope so as well, it is quite a mess."

"Ha, I know that feelin', s'gonna be my entire time at that damn tour,"

"Which band are you touring with anyway? You don't seem very fond of them,"

"Kabbageboy." Eddie had tried to sound neutral about the band but failed immensely as venom seeped into his tone. His brown eyes narrowing into annoyed slits as he started to frown.

"…You have my sympathies." Sasha could only grimace openly back, feeling a headache rise at the mention of the band. Milla unironically enjoyed their music. There could never be a car trip where she didn't pop in one of their CD's.

His frown eased somewhat at that, he scratching lightly at his soul patch on his chin as he spoke. "Thanks, m'gonna need that with how shitty those guys are, music wise and personality wise."

Sasha wasn't sure why he found amusement in seeing the large usually cheerful man puff up this, something about it was just hard to not chuckle at. "Dare I ask what they've done to upset you?"

Eddie didn't hesitate to answer, already having a list in mind of what Kabbageboy as a whole had done. "Purposefully break instruments, get drunk before performances, break stage equipment for shits a giggles, sneak underaged folks back stage for shit that could get them arrested and a shit ton more, trust me, they aren't exactly my favorite people in the world."

"Odd to hear considering you seem relatively forgiving."

The irritation drained a little at the compliment, Eddie's lips quirking upwards again into a faint smile. "Eh, forgiving isn't a word I'd use for me, but thanks."

"Says the man who gave me a car maintenance lesson at 2 AM this morning,"

"You needed help, figured while we waited I'd give you some tips."

All Sasha could do was squint back at Eddie incredulously for a moment before speaking. "It was a bit more than a tip Mr. Riggs."

"Yeah, yeah-" He waved away the compliment, though his smile warmed up a little more. The two were content to hang back and wait together as the crowd milled around, bustling their way onto the train. It was fairly obvious the crowd wasn't thinning anytime soon, the train station had over booked if anything.

"So, how about you and I grab some coffee or somethin'? It'll kill time while we wait for the train, I kinda chugged my coffee earlier and didn't really get to enjoy it." Eddie gestured towards the colorful coffee kiosk nearby. It certainly wasn't MoonBucks, but it was at least coffee.

The sunglasses clad man paused at that, clearly mulling it over before he gave a slow nod in turn. "Certainly."

"Fuck yeah, the coffee is pretty decent here, at least from the few times I used a train station to get places."

"Not one for travel by train I take it?" Sasha questioned back with an arch of his brow.

"Not usually, I tend to prefer travelin' by car most of the time, at least then I'm controllin' my mode of transportation you know." Was Eddie's answer as he led the way towards the coffee kiosk tucked away in the corner of the train station. The slim man easily trailed after the roadie. A question fell from his lips as he followed Eddie. "Not fond of being trapped in small spaces?"

"Considerin' how pissy airports are about metal shit and how I'm kinda tall- yeah." He waved his hand easily back as he spoke, "You're lucky since I don't think anyone is gonna ask you to buy two seats."

"You never know Mr. Riggs, my wit and charm certainly could take up two seats."

"Your ego gets a third seat." He casually tossed back with an easy laugh, he grinning in turn. Sasha snorted openly at that, rolling his eyes in clear amusement.

Eddie didn't seem so bad, not for a giant metalhead possibly on steroids anyway, not as far as Sasha could tell. It's why he walked with Eddie towards the coffee kiosk, the two buying drinks and grabbing a table as a young couple fled the scene. Apparently they were on that same train as well or worried about being late for the next one. "It's barely even November a people are like- fleein' the city to get some place else, s'crazy."

"Could be last minute business trips?" Sasha offered idly back as he settled more comfortably into his seat.

"True that- we're kinda doin' that right now, in our own ways anyway." He sipped at his own drink clearly happy to have a little more coffee in his system as he tracked the milling people, "Doesn't make it any less crazy."

"True enough." He was only distracted when his phone chimed, a surprisingly jazzy ringtone causing Sasha to check. He chuckling softly under his breath as he read over the message before tucking it away. "Apologies, I forgot to turn that off."

The roadie waved a hand dismissively back, "No biggie, I do about the same thing, think I got it turned off and then it starts ringin' or some shit durin' somethin' important."

"It certainly is the way things are when you have a cellphone with you."

"M'curious though, are you a jazz fan with that ringtone? It sounded kinda Sinatra-y, I sorta recognize that song."

"It is actually," He had to think about it for a moment before answering, "I Get a Kick Out Of You, if I'm remembering the title correctly."

"Shit- okay, that makes the song more concrete for me," Eddie tapped his index finger against his lips thoughtfully. "S'about love, yeah?"

"Yes, unrequited love,"

"I'll have to dig it up later and re-listen. I only really listened to jazz when I dated one chick who was in a Jazz-metal band."

That warranted a long stare from the green skinned man. "Jazz-metal band?"

"Ey, stop givin' me that look, s'a real band and genre you know." Sasha still felt a little doubtful of that.

Unsurprisingly, neither had gotten to their train on time, not with the sudden influx of people scrambling to get onto it. Eddie didn't feel too bad about it, he was heading out early for the tour anyway, he wasn't about to miss anything. He only felt sorry for Sasha, who seemed to legitimately be late for some kind of work related thing, not that the smaller man really elaborated on it. Eddie wasn't about to push either, not when he just barely met the man the night before. They parted ways two hours later, the roadie ending up taking another train altogether to get to Seattle. Sasha felt slightly disappointed by that turn of events.

####

The German man found himself calmly toying with his cellphone, chewing at his bottom lip as he let his gaze drift across the screen. Milla's smiley face text blinking back up at him. He rolled his eyes at the fact she used smilies still.

_darling :) how are you?_

It took the man a moment of rereading the text before he replied.

_Well so far. Almost at next stop._

_I'm glad to hear that, I was worried you might miss that train_

_I'm fine. The crowds thinned back out after awhile_

_i'm not surprised, holiday rush is always terrible at this time of year_

He found himself briefly glancing around him at the tacky holiday decor hung up on the station. Chintzy christmas lights, ratty garlands and tinsel hanging across banisters and stapled to walls. He wrinkled his nose disapprovingly at a giant shiny plastic ornament hung up over one entryway. 'I would have forgotten it was near holiday time if not for the people and these terrible decorations.'

_i doubt they're all terrible._

Sasha stared at the text, resisting his urge to comment on Milla's strange sickening affinity for a certain kind of lamp as he tapped out a reply.

 _they're terrible, trust me._ He knew better to try and prove it with a picture considering Milla would counter all of his arguments with pure positivity. It was just who she was, it was one of the reasons he was so drawn to her.

_has anything else happened so far, darling? you mentioned a man earlier?_

He hesitated at that, unsure of how to really feel about the other man. Eddie was certainly an oddity that had come from nowhere and been helpful both times they met. If not for his honesty and seeming obliviousness to who Sasha was, the German man would have been more suspicious.

_his name is eddie. he was the man who helped me with my car this morning. i ran into him here, it was rather strange. I wonder if he is on steroids, the man is huge._

_it sounds like fate to me_ Sasha had to blanch at her words, surprised she even came up with that as he easily conveyed his skepticism to the Brazilian woman in two words.

_fate, really?_

_things happen for a reason darling. you and i did meet after all ;)_

_That is completely different and you know it._

_:P_

_Stop that_

_No :PPPP_

_do you have four tongues now? what does that even mean?_

_;)!_

The German could only shake his head back at that, wondering why she insisted on using those faces in her texts. He didn't get very long to think on it as he heard the speaker overhead drone a warning to those waiting for the next train. He quickly texted a goodbye to the Brazilian woman before tucking the phone back into the inner pocket of his jacket. He picking up his bag from where it rested by his feet and heading towards the main platform.

He could hope it wouldn't be a long mission. He wanted to spend Christmas with Milla.

###


	3. Sasha's Story: Missteps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and here is chapter 3 for your reading pleasure, guys.
> 
> As a basic disclaimer, I've gotten permission from the ever lovely AmazinglyBad to borrow a few elements from her headcanon for Psychonauts and an OC of hers. If you want to see an excellent Psychonauts fanfic, look up 'Of Sea and Sky'. That shit is LEGIT. s/6236265/1/Of-Sea-and-Sky Here is a link for your reading pleasure!
> 
> ####

"I think that is about all I can teach you for now," He simply offered back to the 8 year old sitting across from him. He easily letting his hand drift away from his head to rest back on the cool table between them. The Girl mimicked him, resting her palms flat on the table, even if her words were hesitant unlike his. "Oh, um, okay,"

"If you wish for more training, you can apply to come to Whispering Rock next summer," Sasha answered, he gently pushing a cup of juice towards her. "You are a very strong psychic, Alessa, you have much potential."

The girl perked up at that, nervousness pushed aside as she smiled up at the German man. "Thank you Mr. Nein," She reaching out and taking the cup, sipping from it.

"You're welcome," He shuffled through paperwork, glancing up every once an awhile to peek at the girl. Her pallid features and dark brown eyes making her almost look ghostly. "I'll talk to your father, I'm certain he'll be for sending you to the camp."

"Yeah, he understands." Her smile dipped a little now. "No one else does though,"

He finished straightening the paperwork, tucking it into the manilla folder he had. "Every psychic goes through this when their powers come to fruition," He assured, unsure why he felt inclined to comfort the child. "Now, if you could follow me,"

She nodded easily back, doing her best to keep up her mimicry of Sasha and rise at the same time he did. He wondering if he had a sign on him that implored all children to mimic him or something along those lines as he moved to open the door for her. Alessa walking out of the observational room with Sasha as the German man spoke. "Your father and sister are waiting for you, I'm certain you'll be happy to see them after all your hard work today,"

"Mr. Nein, do I keep practicing at home…?"

He gave a nod of his own at that, "Yes, small flexes of your power won't hurt you or anyone else. Just remember to keep your mental barrier up,"

"Okay, that makes sense," She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as she walked alongside the German man. The click of her black polished mary-jane shoes was loudest thing in the hallway as they walked in silence. Sasha feeling no need to force a conversation where one wasn't needed. He knew the eight year old was more than likely eager to leave this place and do- eight year old things. Sasha barely remembered what Lili did at that age, he wasn't about to guess what children did now.

He stepped forward, opening the door for her again, "Here," The more colorful lively lobby a stark contrast to the white walls of the inner sanctum of the Seattle Psychonauts HQ. The colorful plastic chairs, tables and old magazines practically gave Sasha a headache when he looked at them. He wondered who had decorated this place.

"Thank you," She offered softly back, stepping through and peering around for her family. Her father saw her first, the tall browned haired man calling out to the girl. "Alessa!"

Life returned to the child, she perking up at the sight of her father. Running towards him with little thought of anything else. "Daddy!" The man crouched down, arms open as he caught the girl in an embrace, swinging her around easily. She giggling and clinging to him as he smiled at her. "How was everything, sweetheart?"

"It went great! Now I won't burn things anymore!"

Her teenaged sister laughed a little at that, hiding her smirk behind her hands. "Damn, no more campfires for us, huh, kid?" Alessa simply stuck her tongue out at her sister for her comment, simply holding onto her father. Harry could only sigh a little at the two, telling them to behave. Sasha simply hung back letter the family have their moment before he approached. "Mr. Mason, if I could speak to you for a moment-"

"Sure," He balanced Alessa in his arms as he offered Sasha a faint smile. "What is it?"

"I wanted to discuss possibly sending your daughter to Whispering Rock over the summer, it is a psychic summer camp meant to train young psychics to control their powers." He easily fell into the spiel, explaining the costs and benefits that came with the camp. Harry listened intently, nodding as he patted Alessa's, more to comfort himself than her. "Ah, that would be good, Alessa could use a change of scenery over the summer,"

"You don't have to sign up for anything officially now, simply call my associate Morceau Oleander. He is in charge of the camp." Sasha easily fished a card out of his pocket, handing it over to the other man. Harry quietly examined it, reading it over before tucking it away into his own jacket pocket.

"Thank you, I'll consider it,"

"Outside of that, I think you should have this. Basic results of Alessa's tests, what her current skill set is and what numbers you can call if anything goes wrong," He easily plucked a packet out of the manilla folder he had tucked under one arm, passing it to the other man. Harry could only blink at it as he brushed his thumbs over the tapped out script across the bright white cover page.

"Is there always going to be this much paperwork?" The teenager wondered as she eyed the thick packet.

He answered without hesitation. "Yes,"

"Eeesh," She ran a hand through her blonde hair as she plucked the packet from her father. Harry not really minding as he shook his head in some amusement. "Thank you again, Mr. Nein,"

"It has been my pleasure Mr. Mason, take care." He glanced at Alessa, smiling slightly as he added, "Practice, practice as much as you can. I'll hopefully get to see your results next summer," The girl smiled brightly back at that, "Bye, Mr. Nein!"

"Goodbye," He turned to leave, briefly waving before heading back into the inner sanctum of the building. All he had to do now was turn in the remaining paperwork and then he could go back to his hotel to pack. He had a train to catch this evening after all.

###

The sound of carols rung through his head the entire trip back. If he hadn't been so focused on the date in the first place, the bawdy decorations and irritating songs would have been a big enough clue for Sasha as he took in his surroundings. He tucking his hands into his pockets as he let his gaze drift across the train station. Only distracted by the sudden appearance of Milla. Her loud equally as bawdy dress hard to miss even amongst the Christmas finery around them.

"Sasha!"

"Ms. Vodello," He offered simply back with an eased wave of his hand as she walked up to him. She easily giving him a peck on the cheek, pulling back to flash her brightest smile back at him. "You simply have to tell me how the trip went darling, your aunt must have been ecstatic to see you," A cover question fell into place, casual and easy, natural by this point.

"Ah, yes. She was," He offered simply back as he gestured for Milla to lead the way. The woman needing no further encouragement as she walked through the crowd, Sasha a few steps behind. "She told me to come home immediately, she knows I had you waiting here,"

"You're just trying to butter me up, darling- and it's doing a wonderful job!" She tossed back with clear pleasure in her voice. The Brazilian woman easily side stepping a young mother chasing after her child, Milla was still graceful even with something ridiculous happening around her. It was something Sasha heavily admired about Milla. She always seemed to know what she was doing. He could only vaguely replicate that collectedness.

"Good, that was my intention after all," His suitcase bobbed along behind him as he walked. The click of wheels neatly in time with the click of his heels walking across the polished floors.

"You are such a flirt," Was laughed softly in turn as she glanced back in his direction.

"I think you might have said that before," He commented easily back as they walked through the sliding glass doors together. The two heading for Milla's car in the parking lot as the woman stole a quick kiss from the German man.

###

"Thank fuck," He breathed as he stepped off the train onto the main platform, scuffing his dirty sneakers against the hard concrete to get gum off of his heel. Eddie striding through the crowd easily, sliding his way past a few people he recognized from one of the last concerts. The sight of a gangly awkward teenagers in baggy hoodies and giant sunglasses making the roadie roll his eyes as he walked past them.

If he had to go on another tour with Kabbageboy, Eddie felt like he might just scream. Seeing fans of the band just made him feel irritated on principle. The band was an affront to metal everywhere far as the roadie was concerned. He had seen enough of the loud obnoxious teenagers to last him a life time. If the paycheck hadn't been so good he wouldn't even bother.

He kept a wide berth as he saw a few more teenagers lingering near a coffee kiosk loudly discussing something. He didn't really want to particularly know what they were talking about.

Eddie stuck a hand into his pocket as he walked by, the other gripping onto his duffle bag's strap, keeping a steady hold as the crowd thickened near the exit. The holiday rush still in affect as he came to a stop. He stuck watching a family of eight do a headcount, a young couple a few feet away from them, embracing one another like they hadn't seen each other for years, an older couple laughed quietly to themselves at the intensity of the scene clearly remembering being there themselves, teenagers listening to music oblivious to the crowd around them, and other people lingering at the edges waiting to push past one another towards the exit.

The black haired man knew all he really had to do was wait it out. He wasn't really in a rush considering he knew the crowd would eventually dwindle. It clogged up when people got impatient, it happened everywhere.

He pulled his phone out as he hung back for now, checking through his messages as he waited things out. Unsurprised by the usual drunken texts from his friends, it clear he had been missed if his texts were anything to go by. Kill Master complaining about the lack of beer in his refrigerator. Fire Baron complaining about his brothers and new customers. Another message was Kage offering Eddie a share of some pot the balding man had recently bought.

The second message warranted a low chuckle from the roadie, he grinning to himself as he clicked away from his texts. He glancing up in time to see an opening in the crowd. He tucked the phone back into his pocket as he made a beeline towards the opening, heading out of the train station.

The bite of cold air almost refreshing in contrast to the heat from within the train station. A mixture of the cranked up heaters and overabundance of body heat making the roadie bask in the chill as he walked out across the walkway. He smiling somewhat when he saw the snow starting to fall overhead. He heading towards the bus stop a few feet away, plunking down on the wooden bench to wait for his bus. Eddie had to laugh at the bus as it arrived, the christmas decorations decked across the bus's usually bare top. Clearly Christmas was here and there was no way to escape it. Eddie was just glad he had gotten back before Christmas, even if it was only a few days off by this point.

###

The German was able to suppress a sigh as he swished his drink in the plastic cup in his grasp. He taking a slow sip from it as he let his gaze drift across the crowd. It not hard to pick Milla out as the Brazilian woman buzzed around, chatting almost everyone up in her usual friendly manner. Somehow he wasn't surprised by this fact. Milla was made for this kind of lively environment, he wasn't.

He sighed a little as he sipped at his drink, eventually pushing himself away from the wall to vaguely try and interact with someone. He had promised Milla, so he might as well keep it.

He walked around, hovering around the edges of groups trying to find some where he could interject something. The german man feeling awkward as he found himself unsure of what to really say. Awkwardly clutching onto his cup as he opened his mouth and closed it as the group he stood near laughed.

Sasha stepped back, biting back a sigh as rubbed the back of his neck. He letting his gaze sweep around the room again, feeling incredibly helpless as he realized he only knew a handful of people here. Maybe Milla had been right after all.

"Sasha-?"

He raised a brow in clear surprise at his name being called, casting a glance over and seeing a familiar face amongst the gaggle of metal heads in the corner. The black haired man stepping forward with a smile curling across his lips. Sasha wearing a similar one as he offered a friendly nod in turn.

"Eddie, its good to see you,"

"Same here- though I'm wonderin' if you ever got your car fixed!"

Sasha chuckled faintly back at that, he holding a placating hand up. "Yes, I did. You don't need to tell me to,"

"Good! If you hadn't I was gonna nag your ear off, man," He clapped Sasha on the back, Sasha gave a startled oof, nearly spilling his drink as Eddie continued. "Seriously, your engine was fuckin' toast,"

He managed to cast the man a look as he shifted his weight to his heels, half expecting another clap to the back. Friendly gesture or not, Sasha was half afraid he'd break in half with another one of those. "I realized that after the mechanic gave me the same explanation, thank you for the suggestion, he was very excellent,"

"I told you, Fire Baron is a fuckin' master at his craft,"

"A master certainly, but a gruff one," He certainly hadn't expected annoyed grunts and so much fire from someone who was a mechanic.

"Hey, hey, he's a man of few words. You know you're in serious shit when he starts talkin' to you,"

"So I noticed, he got into a very heated phone call while I was waiting for someone to pick me up,"

The roadie chortled softly at that, taking a sip from his cup before speaking. "Ten to one, he was arguin' with his brother,"

"I couldn't tell you," He honestly wasn't sure if he wanted to know. Not with the display that had went on. Bursts of flames suddenly coming through a window had hardly made the German man feel any better about leaving his car with the man. "It was hard to tell amongst all the odd noises,"

"At least you weren't the focus of his anger, otherwise I wouldn't be talkin' to you now, be a real shame too, you're a cool guy."

Sasha had to blink a little back at that, uncertain of what to make of the comment as he spoke, "Oh, thank you,"

"Ey, don't thank me, m'just statin' facts here,"

Sasha wasn't sure how to really take the compliment, he opting to change the topic. "If I may ask, how do you know Milla?"

"I met her at another party, followed by bumpin' into her at a concert, we got to talkin' to and found out we have a lot in common,"

"I suspect it isn't disco?" He dryly questioned back, "You certainly don't seem the disco type,"

"Abba is chill, but yeah, I ain't a disco person. I'm willin' to talk music any kinda music. Minus nu-metal, fuck that shit," He said with an annoyed grunt in turn. He digging a hand into his pocket as he peered into his cup, clearly contemplating getting more beer. Far as Sasha could tell, the broad shouldered man wasn't really drunk or buzzed. Somehow he had half expected the much larger man to be drunk as soon as possible when it came to a party with beer laying around like this. It seemed Sasha was going to keep being surprised by the other man at this rate.

"Nu-metal?"

"Like how it sounds, new-metal, newest trends of metal and terrible. At least most of it,"

"I can guess that one band you aren't fond of didn't help?"

"Not in the fuckin' least," He sipped at his beer again, close to finishing it off in a few sips. "You want me to grab you another drink, man?"

"Yes please, just water,"

"Water? Not a drinker?"

"Not tonight, I just don't feel in the mood," He handed the larger man his empty cup in turn, Eddie readily accepting it as he nodded back at Sasha's words, understanding clear on the larger man's features. "Ah, I get that, sometimes you just don't wanna." He gestured with his chin back at the concession table set up nearby. "Gimme a sec and I'll be back with some water for you and a beer for me," With that he was off.

It left Sasha to tuck his hands into his pockets, easily hanging back as he waited. He only pulled from his thoughts as Che approached, his bulky dark blue colored friend skeptically casting a glance back in the direction Eddie had wandered off to. "You know that guy?"

Sasha offered a simple nod back as he spoke. "Yes, I do,"

"He doesn't seem like the guy you'd be friendly with, no offense,"

"None taken since you are right," He rubbed the bridge of his nose idly as he spoke, "It just sort of happened,"

The hispanic man's brow arched upwards at that. "Sort of happened?"

"He and I keep running into one another, it would be rude to ignore him."

"Sounds like you're softening up, heh."

Sasha rolled his eyes at that, hardly amused as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Ha, ha,"

Che just had to grin at Sasha's irritation, finding easy amusement in his best friend's response. "Ah, not that soft,"

Stiffness edged into his stance as he frowned at Che's words. "You act like I never socialize," He hated that accusation more than anything. He was a grown man, he knew how to socialize. From Milla it was fine, if not a touch irritating, anyone else it felt like they were mocking him to some degree.

The blue skinned man wasn't particularly affected by Sasha's eye roll. It was something he was used to it by this point. "Well, you don't. Not unless Milla forces you to, even then its like pulling teeth,"

"I'm trying my hand at it, if you don't mind,"

"Sheesh, calm down." Even with his amusement, Che knew when to back off. Sasha wasn't in any mood to goof around tonight apparently. "I'll come back later, hopefully when you're less snappy,"

"Oh no, stay here. I'll go find Eddie," He took his chance to leave, heading towards the concession table. He catching Eddie midway back to where they had been talking, "Lets go outside on the porch,"

The roadie blinked a little as he handed Sasha his drink, "Oh, Sure, man. Sounds good to me," He moving to follow after the psychic out onto the porch. Eddie closing the door lightly behind himself as he watched Sasha move over to sit on one of the chairs. The chilly December night was hardly welcoming to either man, not that Sasha seemed to notice. He still focused on Che's words.

"Should I ask why we're out here?"

"I felt like getting a little air,"

"Works for me," Eddie shrugged back as he moved to join Sasha, he settling into a chair next to the man. "It was gettin' kinda hot in there,"

"Yeah," He sipped at his drink. He wondering if he had over reacted to Che's words or not. "A bit warmer than I'd like," He glancing up when he felt a hand pat his back comfortingly, Eddie speaking softly back. "Things can get a little too hot sometimes, shouldn't get too focused on it though,"

The German man nodded, he smiling into his plastic cup, "I suppose not,"

####

Sasha gave a relieved sigh as he closed the front the door. Incredibly happy that the last person had finally left. It meant he could help Milla clean up and go home himself. "I'm glad that's over,"

"The party wasn't so bad, darling." Milla waved her hand back at the green skinned man's words. Easily stretching out with a contented sort of smile. She popping her back into place as she strode towards her boyfriend. "It was an amazing party and you know it,"

He rolled his eyes faintly at her words, his usual deadpan emerging. "You say that about most parties,"

"This party is special," She reached out to grab onto Sasha's hands, drawing him away from the front door. "Very special,"

"Special?" He questioned warily back, hesitantly letting Milla pull him away from the door further into the house. Milla only smiled coquettishly in response as she laced her fingers with Sasha's own. Just holding onto him as they held a steady gaze with one another.

"Let me show you," She murmured softly back in turn, gently tugging Sasha in for a kiss.

There was some fumbling as the German man kissed back, he uncertainly looping an arm around Milla's waist as she managed to continue tugging him back towards her bedroom. He nearly stumbling when they broke apart, a flush spreading across Sasha's cheeks as he held onto her. He very quietly going, "Oh," Sasha found himself leaning against the doorway to her bedroom as Milla cupped his cheek. Her bare skin a strange feeling, he was so used to her wearing gloves.

"C'mon on, darling," Her grin just warmed up further as Sasha found himself tugged into another kiss. It wasn't long before Sasha found himself pushed back onto Milla's bed. He just laying back as the Brazilian woman crawled over the top of him. Her lips finding his again as she kept him pinned to the bed. Sasha floundered to get his hand under Milla's shirt, trying to help her unbutton it while she worked on getting rid of his slacks.

The German man gulped nervously as Milla sat up, she easily looming over him as she slid her top off. The silky fabric of her shirt hitting the bed easily as she playfully rolled her shoulders leaning a little further down. Her intention to give Sasha an eye full of her cleavage. Sasha only able to stare at the display, he resting a hand against the exposed skin of her torso. He brushing his fingers along the soft brown skin, moving his palm curiously across the tight muscles of her stomach. Eventually finding his way to the small of her back. Milla smiled at the attention, letting her eyes go half lidded as he brushed his thumb across her back. She helping him undo the clasps of her bra, she tossing the bra off the side of the bed.

"Merry Christmas, Sasha,"

###

Milla's smile was thin and frayed at the edges as she brushed a loose strand of hair out of her eyes, "Sweetie-you're perfectly alright, don't worry about it," She rolled over to press a kiss against Sasha's nose. Her compassion only making the German man feel worse. He hadn't been able to do much during the whole affair.

"…Right,"

"Trust me darling, it happens to every man,"

He frowned a little at that, just laying his arm over his eyes, embarrassment clear with his tone. "Everyone says that, Milla. Every woman says that to every man."

"It was your first time, sweetie, trust me." She said soothing back, just resting lightly against the German man. She trying to act like she wasn't disappointed, she knew Sasha was still very new, but this hadn't been what she had been expecting. She had expected some energy or effort on his part. The fact he laid there had been something she wasn't very pleased with.

"I didn't- please you," He awkwardly answered back, he chewing his bottom lip unhappily. "I know that much,"

Milla opened her mouth, closing it as quickly as she spoke. Her frustration over the situation evident in her tone, though she was trying to squash it and failing. "I can handle it myself, dear,"

"Damn it, Milla, I want to be fair about this." He cast an irritated glance back at her, holding a solid gaze would the woman besides him.

The Brazilian woman leveled a look at her boyfriend, reaching for his hand. She bringing it to her lips initially before bringing it down under the covers to rest against the patch of her pubic hair. She edging his fingers further down encouragingly. "Here,"

"…Oh,"


	4. Sasha's Story: Good Advice

He was almost glad to be home, the safety of his studio apartment welcoming in contrast to wild array of patterns and colors that made up Milla's large home. The muted colors of his walls and low light from the sunroof over head which let early dawn sunrise seep into the studio apartment. It felt more like home than anything else to the German man by this point. He slid off his coat and shoes, taking a moment to ensure they were in their proper places before he lurched over to his bed. He falling back onto his ratty futon with a low thump. Just missing his pillow as he let most of his legs hang off of the end of the bed. Just content to watch the sunrise slowly come to fruition as he lay there. Embarrassment and shame burning low in his belly as he clasped his hands atop his chest. If he had been a melodramatic teenager he would have wished himself dead.

He felt guilty for what happened last night and for bailing on Milla before she woke up. A flimsy excuse of needing to work on some paper work more than likely not going to be enough to deter Milla from calling him later. He knew his girlfriend, she would be a buzz with concern. Milla wasn't one to let things go very easily. This was going to be one of those things. He already knew that much.

"Damn it," he breathed to himself as he strewn his arm over his face. Moping openly already able to conjure up excuses Milla would make up for what happened.

He twisted around where he lay, eventually sitting up to get off his bed. If he was going to mope, he was going to be comfortable. He dropped his clothing into his laundry basket, for once not really caring to fold anything. Plucking the pajama's he left folded on his dresser for himself and pulling them on. He collapsing onto the bed once again, reaching out to grab a pillow to cover his head.

He gave into melodrama for a moment and vaguely hoped he would accidentally smother himself in his sleep.

####

The reverberation of the phone was what woke him up first, the shrill ringing was what got him next. It making Eddie growl a little as he reached out to grab onto his phone. His voice low and half gravelly as he answered it, "What?"

"Good to see you're in such a pleasant mood,"

"Sasha? Sup?"

"I was wondering if you'd be free tomorrow or Wednesday, I'd like to talk to you about something important,"

"Somethin' important?"

"Important enough that I would rather discuss it in person,"

"Yeah, yeah, sure, and I don't got a preference for a place or time. So we can go- whenever, long as it's not now," Eddie squirmed where he lay, the small mattress on the floor hardly able to hold the broad set man. Eddie's leg half hanging off of the old uncovered mattress as he tried his best to get comfortable again. It not likely he would be able to get comfortable anytime soon.

Eddie's sleep filled words warranted a low laugh from the German man. "Not now, I've just gotten home myself,"

"Ooh, late night with Milla?" He waggled his brows along with his words. Not surprised by this bit of news considering Milla had been all over Sasha the night before. Always looping her arms with his, leaning into him and stealing kisses. Eddie half expected to get cavities from the display. The two were intensely sweet on one another.

Sasha's amusement drained at that, doing his best not to sound uncomfortable at the mention of his girlfriend. "One could say that,"

Eddie opted not to comment on it as he teased the German man. "There you go again, being fuckin' mysterious,"

The green skinned man was able squash his uncertainty to bring up a deadpan. "I am a man of mystery, Mr. Riggs,"

"Yeah, yeah, just- pick a day, place and time, Mystery," He let his cheek squash against a rumpled pillow. "Just remember, man its like the 26th now, shit ain't even gonna be open today,"

"Ah, true," Eddie heard Sasha shifting the phone around as he spoke again, "Then lets say, Wednesday at Vivian's, 4pm?"

"Sounds good to me, that place is really close by, I'll meet you outside,"

"See you then, Mr. Riggs,"

"Right, see you, man of Mystery,"

With that Eddie hung up, depositing his cellphone on the floor as he moved around again to vaguely try to stay in one spot. Though he speculated he would wake up on the other side of the room with how much he was moving tonight. His thoughts lingering on the German man, half surprised Sasha had even called him like that.

####

He dug his heels into the icy ground as he lingered near the entrance of the diner. The German man chewing his bottom lip awkwardly. He just waiting it out as he wondered why he called Eddie of all people. It wasn't like the other man didn't know Milla, he proved he was friendly enough with her when the two started talking music in the middle of the party.

The only thing that really drove Sasha was the fact he didn't think Eddie would ridicule him. The lanky man could already picture Che, Truman, Morry and anyone else he tried to talk to about this mocking him or being baffled. Milla was a talented, brilliant, playful and beautiful woman, how could he have problems like this when she was trying to get intimate with him?

The thought still made his stomach twist into knots of discomfort. He hated this. He hated how he could barely keep it up when they were together. Sasha was half terrified to even try again.

His thoughts were disrupted by the abrupt greeting of, "Yo," Sasha blinked somewhat, glancing up as the roadie walked over towards him. His hands jammed into his pocket as he smiled back at the German man. "Hey, man, I didn't keep you waitin' long did I?"

"No, I only got here a moment ago,"

Eddie patted Sasha's back in a friendly manner. Sasha decently glad he balanced himself first otherwise he would have fallen into the snow. "Good- cause fuck, I didn't think it'd be this cold, lets head inside,"

"That would be good, I'd prefer to warm up." The German man agreed as he moved towards the door, he holding it open for the larger man. Eddie offering Sasha an appreciative smile as he stepped into the restaurant. He pulling his fingerless gloves off and tucking them into his pockets. He casting a glance back as Sasha walked in after the roadie. "Think we should grab a booth or table?"

"Either is fine with me," Sasha shrugged back, he unwinding his scarf and tucking it away with his own gloves into his pockets. "I am not particularly picky either way,"

"Booth it is," Eddie said with another smile as he waved his fingers in greeting at a familiar waiter. The waiter offering a friendly wave of his own, it not taking long before he approached the waiting area near the entrance of the restaurant. "Same as usual, Eddie?"

"Yep, lead the way, man," He gestured for the orange skinned man to lead the way, the waiter wasting no time in doing just that as Sasha followed along behind them. The German man somewhat bemused at the fact Eddie enjoyed a small diner like this enough that he was a frequent customer.

"You come here often I take it?"

"Yeah, s'nearby my place, nice food, good service," He rattled off back at the German man. He casting a glance back in Sasha's direction as they walked. "Hard to say no to this place,"

Sasha kept quiet on the fact he wasn't really fond of the service here, he simply nodding. He could agree on the food at least, everything else was not up to the German man's standards. "The food is good,"

"Best stake and fries for miles round here," Eddie offered easily back, smiling warmly back at the waiter as the man gave a laugh. "You're just trying to get free food again, I see,"

"Ey, I'm just callin' it as I see it, Tony!"

Tony merely chuckled, he stepping aside to let the two sit down at the booth, handing the two menu's before he departed. Eddie slipped out of his coat, dropping it at the side as he opened the menu. Sasha more calmly folded his own coat putting it down at his side. "Do you have any suggestions? I haven't really been here in quite awhile,"

"Well, the steak and fries are good- like I said earlier, but I also like the veggie burger they got here."

"Veggie burger?"

"Yeah, it's real good." Sasha's incredulous look just warranted a snort from Eddie, the roadie elbowing Sasha playfully in the side. "I do eat other things sides meat, Sasha,"

Sasha rubbed his side, he wrinkling his nose disapprovingly at the soreness. "I'll take your suggestion then, though I'd prefer it if you served it with less jabs,"

"Oh- whoops, sorry, man," He pulled back apologetically at Sasha's words. Very carefully resting the offending elbow on the smooth surface of the table in front of them. Clearly admonished if anything. "I forget I do things too hard sometimes,"

"Keep it in mind, I do value my bones not being broken," The lanky man dryly intoned as he opened his own menu, skimming over it to find the veggie burger. Reading over the calorie count and contents of the dish before nodding approvingly. He flicking his gaze back up at Eddie as he spoke. "I think I will go for the veggie burger, it certainly sounds good,"

Sasha's choice earned a bright grin from the roadie. "Told you, man,"

"Are you always this quick to say 'I told you so'?"

"Depends on the situation," He waggled his brows playfully in Sasha's direction before glancing at his own menu. It left the German man just lightly rolling his eyes back as he set his own menu down. He keeping his hands busy as he waited for Eddie to finish. Simply unrolling the napkin secured around the utensils and settling the napkin onto his lap. He placing the fork on one side, the knife on the other. Neatness an automatic habit of his by this point, especially when he needed something to do with his hands.

"Oh- I meant to ask, what do you wanna talk 'bout today?" Eddie's words jarred Sasha out of his thoughts, the german man giving a startled blink back as he looked over at the man sitting next to him. Eddie inquisitively tilting his head somewhat to the side as he smiled. Clearly he was interested as he was concerned. Any other time Sasha would have analyzed Eddie for this, the two weren't that close, but Eddie was already solidly invested in Sasha's well being if his reactions were anything to go by. The German man wasn't used to people being so genuinely interested in him, usually they were interested in his fame or abilities.

"Ah, yes, that," Sasha almost wished he kept the call much vaguer, it certainly would have given him more time to think of a better way to talk about this. "Lets just do small talk first- when we're alone I'll bring it up,"

The curiosity went up several notches as Eddie wrinkled his nose a little, "Uh, if you're sure, man. Whatever makes you comfortable,"

"I would be more comfortable bringing it up in private," He reiterated simply back, hoping that would be enough to make Eddie let go of it. The ploy seemed to do the trick as Eddie shrugged slightly back, his tone considerably relaxed as he replied, "Yeah, no biggie, when we're in the car or whatever or- if we decide to do anythin' else,"

A sigh of relief escaped Sasha before he could squelch it. "Thank you,"

The meal seemed to go by surprisingly fast, the two finding themselves outside of the restaurant. Sasha curling his scarf a little tighter around his face as Eddie glanced down at him, "Did you drive here?"

He shook his head in response as he tucked his hand into his pockets. The German man looking back up at the taller man. "No, I didn't. I took the bus,"

"How about we head back to my place and chill?" Eddie jerked his thumb in the direction of the parking lot. It hard to miss Eddie's car amongst the others as Sasha glanced over in its direction. It hard to miss the hot rod with its distinctive style. It like Eddie was loud and brash. "Sounds good to me,"

The ride over was uneventful, Sasha finding himself going quiet as he observed the scenery going by. They going from a relatively well to do neighborhood to sleazier ones as Eddie drove. The places getting more run down as they drove, Sasha's vague concerns were put to rest as Eddie turned into a middle of the road neighborhood. It settled solidly between mediocre and less than respectable. The pot holes in the road were certainly clear signs of that, as was the grass breaking through the sidewalk.

Eddie pulled up to an ugly looking apartment building, the building itself was a cream color with green trimming. Windows were closed up tight and barred on the lower floors. He easily parked the car in what seemed to be his designated spot as he gestured Sasha to follow him. The German man didn't need to be urged to do that. Though he did cast a small glance behind him at the car.

"…Will your car be alright here?"

"Yeah, course, s'my spot I parked in." Eddie answered with a slow shrug. "If I had parked anywhere else my window would probably get broken, parkin' is serious shit here,"

"So I gathered," The smaller man stated simply back as he eyed another car with a broken window. He keeping pace with the larger man as Eddie headed up a flight of stairs, pulling out his keys and entering the apartment first.

"Welcome to Casa De Eddie, our local delicacies include dinosaur oatmeal and coffee," Eddie spread his arms wide as he stepped aside to let Sasha into his apartment. The German man having to take a moment to look around. He unsurprised with the apartment over all, he hadn't really expected ritz on the way over. The apartment itself wasn't a mess, things were in relative enough order. The entry way was located within the kitchen/living room area, it making the small area feel more cramped than it actually was. Some part of Sasha wondered how Eddie could even stay here like this. He let the thought drift away as he replied.

"I think I can deal with that,"

"Good cause- I haven't bought groceries yet, so, that's all I really got at the moment." He said with a low laugh as he stepped further in, sliding out of his jacket and dropping it onto his old couch. He taking off his fingerless gloves as he strode into the apartment, stuffing them into his pocket.

Sasha's brows quirked at that, some amusement rising to the surface as he smirked faintly back at the roadie. "How long have you needed groceries?"

"A few days, m'just been kinda busy so I haven't had the chance to get any,"

Sasha simply took off his jacket, folding it neatly and setting it aside. "I can guess, you are a busy man if what you told me is to be believed,"

"Ey, do I not look like a dependable guy or somethin'?" He casually threw back as he moved to turn on the coffee machine. "You want some coffee?"

Sasha trailed after Eddie, coming to a stop as he took another look around. He eyeing a few posters on the wall, the heavy metal posters were expected by this point. Though he picked out a few others he hadn't expected amongst the lot. A Todd Klee print alongside a framed Kandinsky print. He surprised the other man knew anything about Bauhaus. "It would be nice, the restaurant's coffee was terrible,"

"Yeah, I can agree with that,"

"Interesting posters on your wall, by the way,"

"Oh- thanks," His words were distracted as he changed the coffee filters. He pouring water into the machine before closing the lid, reaching out to grab his mug and his guest mug from the cupboard.

Sasha felt like he to had to ask about it. He half expected the two pieces to be gifts from someone that Eddie hung up for friendships sake. "You know of Bauhaus?"

"Yeah, I had some art history classes awhile back, I kinda took a shinin' to Klee and Kandinsky, I ain't a real art guy, but I liked their work."

"Ah, makes sense." He eyed the print he stood in front of for a moment before speaking, "These certainly aren't the most famous pieces they've made, it must have been hard to find these prints,"

"Yeah, it was. A big pain in the ass, but, I don't regret it." He rubbed the side of his neck idly as he continued, "Anyway, how do you like your coffee? A lot of sugar, right?"

"Yes, and cream if you have it,"

"No cream, I got milk though if it that's a solid substitute,"

"Yes, yes it is. Thank you,"

"No problem," Eddie waved his hand dismissively back at the gratitude, he moving away from the counter to head towards his fridge. He easily pulling out the half empty milk carton and setting it down on the counter next to the coffee maker. "After I get your coffee all served up, you better dish on what's got you so nervous, man. I'm all curious over here,"

Sasha found himself briefly blindsided again, realizing he hadn't thought about his problem again. "Oh- of course,"

"See, you're all nervous again, s'kind of makin' me weirded out," Eddie was half joking with his words, clearly a touch unsure how to fair against seeing his usually calm friend so uncertain for once.

"It is something embarrassing, so I am unsure how to explain it,"

"Just say what comes naturally, we got time today,"

"Right," Sasha wished it was that easy, it certainly didn't feel that way. He simply watching as Eddie stood by the coffee maker, the silence falling between them certainly wasn't comfortable, but it wasn't uncomfortable either. The German man has no real idea how to describe it.

"I wanted to, ask you for advice,"

"Oh, sure, I'm all ears, man,"

That was a small comfort for the lanky man as he awkwardly crossed his arms against his chest. "It is personal and embarrassing,"

Eddie stayed quietly, clearly listening as he arched a brow back. He wordlessly egging the smaller man into continuing what he was saying.

Sasha just covered his face with his hands, clearly openly embarrassed now, "This is idiotic,"

"Ey, I'm listenin', just tell me,"

"You remember how you teased me about Milla over the phone?" He paused letting the words sink in before verbally stumbling forward, "Well, I did spend the night at her place. I was nervous and, had a hard time, staying-." Sasha could only awkwardly mime his intention as he hoped the roadie understood what he meant.

Understanding blossomed across the roadie's features, followed shortly by an sympathetic grimace. "Oh, damn," He rubbed a cheek uncertainly as he tried to think of something helpful he could say, "Okay, so, you were nervous right?"

"Yes, it was our first time," Not to mention his own, Sasha wasn't sure if Eddie would suddenly shift gears and mock him for virginity.

"Okay, okay- I, can see why you'd have a hard time. Accordin' to Milla you two have been datin' for a long ass time. Never really got physical or touchy, yeah?"

"Yes,"

"And you two had like, crazy monkey sex on Christmas. So, romantic evenin', m'kinda surprised you didn't shit your pants in terror. She kinda threw a lot of shit at you all at once," The coffee maker's beeping threw the roadie off from what he was saying. He quick to shift the mugs forward as he picked up the newly filled pot of coffee. He pouring the liquid into the mug as he spoke, "Not that she intended to, knowin', Milla. She just wanted to woo those pants off your fine booty,"

Sasha went a little red in the face at that, "I suppose so,"

"Pft, suppose my not so fine booty, it's a fuckin' fact,"

"Of… course," He wasn't sure if he should regret asking Eddie about this. Not that Eddie gave him the chance to really dwell on it as he plowed forward, "Next time, just go a lot slower. Tell her what you were feelin', even if you wanna pretend to be all manly and shit, it isn't advisable, not when you're tryin' to keep it goin',"

That sounded more logical, enough that what tension rolled through Sasha eased a little. "That does make sense,"

"You two just need to talk it over," Eddie answered back as he poured in some milk into Sasha's mug, "How much sugar?"

"Three spoonfuls, please,"

"Can do," He easily poured in three spoonfuls of sugar, he stirring it before gesturing Sasha over. "All ready," The German man didn't need much encouragement as he walked over to where the roadie stood. He accepting the mug from the larger man, taking a slow sip from it as Eddie poured a little more sugar in his own coffee. "Like I said, just talk, Milla is a damn fine lady, she's more than willin' to listen,"

"I will," The German man took an easy sip from his mug, "...Thank you,"

"No problem, man. I'm happy I'm helpin', you, kinda were flounderin' there for a second,"

The German man gave a small chuckle back, "I think I was, to be honest,"


	5. Sasha: Avoidance Tactics

###

Milla stretched lazily out, tipping her head back as she levitated her pen through the air. She easily making it do a loop in the air as she tapped her fingers against her desk. Boredom settled in firmly as she briefly glanced over at the clock on her wall. Impatience rising as she realized her and Sasha's lunch break would start soon and the German man still wasn't here. He was never late, early, yes, late, no.

_'Is he avoiding me…?'_

The woman awkwardly shifted in her seat. Even with her ability to read minds, she hadn't expected Sasha to react like that. Some part of her was angry at him for leaving in the morning without waking her, he left a hastily scribbled note and awkward hands off apologies when she saw him the next day in private. She certainly had felt embarrassed herself, but Milla didn't think it would lead to Sasha full on avoiding her.

 _'Maybe I should call him?'_ She spared a glance back at her phone, easily catching her pen from the air as she shifted in her seat. The brown haired woman leaning forward to pick up her desk phone, easily dialing Sasha's office number. Milla didn't even really need to think about it by now, it was just in her mind as much as Sasha's own cell phone number.

She frowned somewhat by the third ring, her shoulders stiffening up when she realized he wasn't about to answer. Milla waiting until the machine picked up as she spoke, the brazilian woman keeping her tone light even if her words held heavy implications behind them. "Darling, are you up for lunch tomorrow? Come see me for conformation, dear. You know I love seeing you," with that she placed the phone onto its cradle. The Brazilian woman rising from her chair, reluctantly heading towards her coat rack next to her office door. Milla sliding her jacket on as she spared a glance back at the phone on her desk. She lingering for a moment half hoping it would ring.

Milla sighed, realizing it wasn't about to ring if she kept staring and hoping. She snapped her gaze back towards the door, checking her pocket for her wallet and keys as she stepped out of her office. The walk out of Psychonauts headquarters was a strange one without Sasha with her. It felt incredibly lacking without his presence.

She stepped out into the snowy concrete, looking up at the grey sky as white snow started to fall down over her. It seemed the snow wasn't going away just yet.

###

The German man stared at his phone, the message making him reach out and unplug his machine for the moment. The guilt clear on his features as he murmured softly to himself. "Ach,"

He wasn't really sure how he was going to face Milla again, not when he still felt so awkward about, everything. Eddie's advice had been helpful, more than helpful considering how little the two actually knew each other by this point. It didn't make the awkwardness any better.

It was why he ordered chinese food in for lunch whilst he hid out in his office, amongst the scattered piles of paperwork, empty coffee cups, and old battered bits of furniture that made up his office. He more or less curled up on his ratty couch to just eat his lunch in relative peace. Sasha levitating his drink over as his food container bobbed in the air next to him, he taking a sip of from the can as he contemplated what he would actually do.

The most obvious thing he could do was talk to Milla. Not that he really knew what he could say. He knew he sort of made up for his sexual failure with his handiwork, but it didn't lessen the sting of embarrassment any. He was a man, he should have been able to stay hard with a woman like Milla. The fact he couldn't just said something Sasha didn't particularly want to hear. He simply released his soda can, it bobbing back in the air with aid of his levitation before settling back on his desk. The German man digging back into his chinese food readily. He didn't feel ready just yet. He needed time to himself before he accepted the bruises to his pride.

"Sasha? Are you in there?"

The german man's voice came out muffled as he tried to simultaneously chew and speak at the same time, "Mrrgh!"

"I'll take that as a yes," With that a plump woman opened his office door, she poking her head in. "Are you hiding from Milla?"

"Mrghrg," He was still struggling to swallow as the woman rolled her eyes a little. The well dressed woman stepping further into the office, not needing an invitation to do so from the man. "Finish chewing already, Nein,"

"I'm attempting to do that Andrea," He dryly intoned after he managed to swallow his food. He lowering the box of food to offer Andrea an touch irritated look. "You're impatient,"

"You're just slow at eating and doing reports. Nothing unusual here," She snarkily offered back with a shake of her head, Andrea's loose violet hair going in every which direction. "Same old Sasha Nein,"

Sasha stabbed his plastic fork into his food, he winding the lo mien onto it as he spoke. "Ha, ha, ha," He hunching into himself sulkily as he worked on eating his lunch. He just not in the mood for his usual odd banter with the file clerk. Usually he groused at her about how inefficient American's were in filing and their language, today he wasn't feeling up to the game. Her unintentional barb at his slowness only made him feel embarrassed again. Was he always slow at everything and he had never noticed?

Andrea paused at that, her brows furrowing together as her snark drained away. Concern clear enough in her tone as she spoke. "Okay, so you are actually in a bad mood, sorry to intrude,"

"It is fine, Andrea. _Perfectly_ fine," He didn't intend for his words to come out so sharp, but they did, it making the plump woman wrinkle her nose back at him.

"Wow, okay, you're kind of pissy, Nein. I'll come for your reports tomorrow," She placed a muffin she had on his desk as she moved to leave the office, "Be warned, Milla is looking for you, I'll tell her you're not here if she asks. Just remember to lock your door,"

"…Thank you,"

"No problem," She turned to leave, offering him a wave without a backward glance. She tugging the door shut with a flick of her own psychic energy before going on her way. Sasha already knew he was going to have pens stolen over this. Andrea had a fondness for stealing his pens when she was annoyed with him. But for today, he owed her one. 

####

"Nice to see you finally eating with us lowly peons again," Che offered easily back as he leaned back into the plastic cafeteria chair. The hispanic man was smiling as Sasha settled down across from him. Sasha's tray was overly stacked with a variety of healthy foods. Fruits, vegetables and a salad. A contrast to his usual binging of junk food. Some days Che wondered how Sasha survived on his dietary plan at all with all the flip flopping.

The German man easily answered back as he unwrapped the plastic utensils he had, "I figured I owed my lowly subjects a fond hello," He paused to check their cleanliness before continuing, "Milla and I have been having too many lunches together recently. I figure I owed you some time as well,"

"Well, I appreciate it. Though I don't want to cut in between private time with you two,"

"No, it's fine. Milla agrees," Or she would if he had asked her. Not that he was going to bring that up now. He hadn't seen Milla in two days, he was going to see if he could keep that up without having to change his current work schedule. He was rather fond of daylight hours, night shifts were always too hard on him these days. "Besides, I've been less than a friend these past few months,"

The dark blue man laughed at that, he twirling his fork in his spaghetti as he spoke. "Psh, I know the feeling, Sasha. How do you think I felt when I first started dating my wife?"

"True, very true, I rarely saw you then." He only saw glimpses of Che during week and never on off times. The man had been gobbled up by love and only proposing had brought him back to the world at large. There had been plenty of jokes at Che's expense due to that.

"I sort of expected the same to happen with you and Milla, you two were dancing around the whole thing for a long time. Years even."

"I wanted to be sure I was ready." He answered automatically back, not entirely sure why it had taken them so long to get together in the first place. "We both are co-workers after all, if it had ended disastrously it would cause a rift in our workplace relationship. Not to mention it's not explicitly allowed by the company."

Che laughed a little at that, shaking his head, "You sound like the work handbook."

"Knowing Psychonaut regulations is a good thing, Che."

"I know, I know-" He waved his work a little, spaghetti sauce splattering on the table top between them. Sasha's gaze dropping to the splatters disapprovingly, not that Che noticed as he spoke, "I've read the manual myself, Sasha. You just live by the book on occasion."

"It is good to know what rules you can and cannot break."

"Sneaky, sneaky." The Hispanic man offered easily back as he wound spaghetti around his fork again.

"You must know what you can do after all,"

"I hope you know, Nein, they're going to add a gay chicken clause in there. Apparently we were frightening the younger agents."

The German had to laugh at that, "Clearly, they fear our deep love for one another."

"Two straight men need to make out after all." Che said mid-chew, the attractive sight of half chewed food hard to miss, "It is only gay if the balls touch."

Sasha rolled his eyes, be it fondly at that. "Classy,"

Che grinned easily back, his teeth stained a reddish color from the pasta sauce. "I try."

"So I gathered." He briefly cast a glance back over at the clock by the cafeteria's entrance, taking note of the time as he worked on eating his own lunch. By now Milla was off having lunch away from the office.

####

Milla was starting to wonder if Sasha had just unplugged his phone entirely as she stared at his office door. Half daring the German man to actually step out and talk to her. It would serve him right, to avoid her and then just run into her. Much to her regrets, the door remained very much shut.

Frustration swelled up in her chest, it felt like it could burst at any moment the longer she stared at the door. She knew he was here, she checked the time sheet and saw he had clocked in for the day. He wasn't sick, he was just avoiding her.

"Are you going to stare at the door all day?" Andrea's words startled Milla out of her glare-fest with Sasha's office door. The Brazilian woman jumped a little in surprise and clutching at the front of her dress as she glanced over at the orange skinned woman. Andrea was leaning against her office door nonchalant as can be. "You could just knock."

"I'm just checking if he's here."

"By staring at his door." It wasn't even a question, just a dry statement.

"…Yes." She had never been very good at improvising off the field.

"Knocking is usually a thing you need to do."

"No, I'm fine." She moved away from the door, crossing her arms stubbornly over her chest. "I'll come by later."

"Riiiight." Andrea dryly intoned back as she walked towards the door, rapping on the wood. Milla stiffened up at that, "No-" Andrea cut Milla's protests off with a louder question aimed at the door. "Sasha, you in there?"

The answer they received was silence, either he was there and wasn't answering or not in his office at all.

With that as her answer, Milla turned her gaze back to the other woman. "Andrea, you don't need to help-" Irritation was clear in the Brazilian woman's voice as Andrea leveled an equally annoyed look back. "You are both grown ups, stop dancing around the issue and actually talk to one another, but since you're both intending to avoid each other forever- I'll let you get back to it."

Milla could only awkwardly watch as Andrea walked away, stiffly closing her office door behind her, leaving Milla alone in the hallway. The Brazilian woman only able to stare at the door for a moment longer before leaving. Milla not entirely sure if she should feel embarrassed at how right Andrea's words were or the fact she hadn't just gone into Sasha's office. Sasha was the one who started this whole thing. Milla at best had assumed by now he'd either cave in to see her or simply run into her.

###

"Okay, something is just, weird here." Raz had to peer across at Sasha, he laying his hands flat against the card table between them. Sasha seemed undeterred by his response, simply chewing his sandwich before he spoke."Weird?"

"Weird, _so_ weird."

"Expound on the statement if you could, Razputin,"

"Why aren't you eating with Milla? Don't you guys like, do that every day?" Raz leaned forwardly nearly planting his elbow in his potato salad. It was ruining his attempt to dramatically glare at Sasha from across the table. The mail room wasn't particularly big, so he didn't have to lean far at least.

The German man wasn't very impressed by the act, simply eating his lunch. "Would you prefer I leave, then?"

"No- but-,"

"Milla and I agreed I should be allowed to eat lunch with other people." He dryly intoned back as he set his sandwich down, he picking up a carrot to nibble on. "This includes you, Agent Aquatos."

"Well, uh, thanks," The twelve year old picked at his peanut butter and jelly sandwich, pulling off the crusts of his bread. He dropping them onto the paper bag he had laid flat on the table as makeshift plate. It crinkling as he dropped his sandwich back onto it. "Hey- no, don't derail me! Haven't you guys been arguing?"

Sasha busied himself with pretending his carrot was the most delicious thing he had ever eaten. In actuality it was not, it was rather bland even with the ranch dressing. The carrot was nearly out of code and he needed to eat it before it went bad. "No, not in the least." The German man would pat himself on the back later for lying so convincingly, for now he focused on keeping it going. "If you're so insistent on not needing my company-"

"No, hey- no, stay!" Raz didn't want to have to eat lunch with the other mail room clerks again. He struggled to find a topic, eventually stumbling onto something. "Tell me about that mission you went on?"

"It was a standard mission." Sasha earned himself a stare. The German man rolled his eyes behind his sunglasses. "Classify a young psychic and give them basic training if they exceeded expectations."

"Oh," Disinterest was immediate, this was a low level mission obviously, one Sasha was actually willing to discuss. One day Raz would actually figure out any mission Sasha actually discussed with him openly was usually a low level one at best. Not every mission Sasha or Milla went on were always exciting romps. Sometimes they had to just help someone or confirm things were going smoothly in another branch of the agency.

"You asked."

"I appreciate it- really, but what happened to cool missions?"

"Surprise Razputin, there are no cool missions." Sasha picked up another baby carrot. He dipping it into a small cup of ranch he had on hand as he continued, "We are a government agency, most of our job consists of paperwork."

Raz's gaze wandered around the mailroom at the stacks of envelopes, packets, files and letter heads laying around. "So I noticed."

"And you'll keep noticing as time goes on, the paperwork never ends."

Raz gave a groan, flopping back dramatically in his chair, "Don't remind me!" His drama didn't last very long though as his phone buzzed in his pocket, the pre-teen quick to dig it out and check his messages. If his grin was anything to go by, he clearly got a message from Lili. Sasha indulgently rolled his eyes as he worked on picking off a few more carrots. The sound of crunching carrots and the taktaktak of Raz's texting filling up the silence that settled between the two.

"Don't text too much, you'll ruin your eyes."

The acrobat didn't seem particularly bothered by Sasha's words as he quickly typed out a message. "Yeah, yeah."

"That and you'll use up all your time if you two keep it up."

That got the pre-teen's attention as he paused, "…I think she has unlimited messages, right?"

Sasha merely shrugged in response. "Why are you asking me, Razputin? I don't text Lili everyday like you do."

"…I'll ask her." Which he did if his furious texting was anything to go by. Sasha quietly checked the time, smiling to himself as lunch hour slowly started to come to a close. The week was over and he had yet to see Milla. It was an accomplishment, be it an incredibly stupid one. It was an accomplishment he would feel guilty over later.

If Sasha Nein was good at anything, it was running away from a problem when it overwhelmed him. Not that he was going to proudly announce that to the world of course.


	6. Sasha: Caught at last

####

Seeing Milla's smile was heart warming as it was heart wrenching, Sasha only able to clutch the door awkwardly as he she stood on the stoop of his apartment building. The dull porch light casting a strange glow over her features and stretching her shadow across the pavement behind her. Her words accusatory even with her smile. "You've been avoiding me."

There was no point in lying, not now. "Yes,"

"Are you embarrassed, darling?"

"Slightly," He moved aside to let her in. Milla calmly strode forward, towards his room down the hall. Sasha closed the main entry way with more force than necessary. Feeling a mixture of embarrassment and shame since she had pretty much ended this whole avoidance issue by coming over to his home. He uncertainly watched Milla let herself in, she vanishing into his apartment for a moment before poking her head back out. Raising a single eyebrow back at him in a silent question.

The German man sighed, making his way down the hallway to his apartment. He stepping into his home, feeling more like a guest as Milla closed and locked the door after he entered. She reaching out to touch him on the shoulder, making the lanky man turn around to face her. "Darling, I told you. I wasn't mad at you."

"I know you weren't, it doesn't make it any easier."

"You were nervous and felt rushed." She offered back, automatically moving to lean against him a little. Her weight was a comforting one, though he felt too edgy to really return the half embrace she was giving to him. He finding himself babbling honestly back at her. "I'm not old, Milla. I should have been able to keep going."

"Dear, you never had sex before. You've told me that much. When it is your first time, you never last that long during sex. It is a rule of thumb." She offered him a loving squeeze as she continued on, "Besides I certainly wasn't helping you as much as I should have. I was just so caught up in how romantic it was."

Sasha could only uncomfortably stay still as she held onto him. "It was romantic." He feeling incredibly stupid since he couldn't manage anything more intelligent. Milla didn't seem particularly put off by his fumbling as she continued. "Let's take it slower next time, darling."

"Yes, that, would be good," The more he opened his mouth, the more Sasha felt like an idiot. Milla just hugged him again, "Let me stay the night, no sex- just lets stay together?"

"Certainly."

"Though, I wouldn't mind an apology. Avoiding me without a word was terrible of you." The warmth on her part faded at that, the idle irritation present. She was used to Sasha avoiding things when stressed, but this was a new level.

Sasha winced at that, sinking into himself slightly. "You're correct. That wasn't the best course of action." 

"No, no it wasn't. Sasha, I'm your girlfriend, I'm here for you."

He sighed at that, tipping his head back the guilt settling back onto him. "I know." The German man finally met her eyes, "I'm sorry, Milla. It was... childish." 

"Very much so." She patted his cheek gently, her warmth slowly returning. "Don't do this again, please." 

"Of course."

"You know I missed you- I just got so used to being with you everyday,"

"Same here," He finally returned her embrace, leaning slightly into the woman as they stood together. He pulling away after a moment, "I'll find you something you can wear tonight."

"I don't need anything fancy, dear. Just a baggy t-shirt if you have any extras."

"Of course," He found himself softly smiling back at her. Relief palatable and there as the two easily found their footing again. Sasha finding a t-shirt for Milla with a cartoon cat on the front and baggy pajama bottoms. The woman readily accepted the pajama's, laughing a little as Sasha quickly whipped around when she started to unzip the side of her dress. The flash of skin making the German man go red almost immediately. Milla murmured an easy comment that he had seen her naked before as she made her way to the bathroom to finish changing.

Her brief absence left Sasha to settle down on the bed, he nervously crossing his arms over his chest. He staring at the muted colors of his walls contemplating what was said tonight. It looked like Eddie had been right. Some part of Sasha knew that, but he hadn't wanted to actually discuss the issue with Milla. He had hoped if he ignored it and her, his problem would magically go away. Clearly that hadn't been the case, if anything it had backfired on him. He had been miserable all week, just as Milla had.

The sound of the bathroom door opening drew his attention back to Milla, a small smile appearing on his lips when she came out of the bathroom. She easily making her way over to Sasha, a much warmer smile curled across her lips in response to his tense smile. Milla quietly joined him on the bed, taking Sasha's hand in her own. The two sitting shoulder to shoulder, Milla eventually moving to rest her cheek against his shoulder with an contented sound.

####

The return to what was considered normalcy warranted an exhale of relief from most of the Psychonauts. They may not be able to prod around each other's minds during office hours, but they were adept at picking up certain things from body language, voice and actions. A solid portion of the staff after all had been trained to see things more clearly even if they never became field agents.

Even if the 'fight' had been small one, a week of hiding on Sasha's part, it had still been a strain.

Andrea wasn't supremely surprised, she knew Sasha by now. The man was strange and awkward if anything past his cool demeanor. It was why she hassled him when she could, she always liked the weird ones. It was hard not to like him. Even if he did his best to brush people off, Andrea wasn't exactly blind to his actions. He certainly wasn't a secret prince charming or perfect man, but he was okay.

Minus every time he did paperwork that is. Andrea wanted to strangle him when he wrote everything in huge blocky letters and replaced c's with k's. His German heritage showed in his writing style and constant complaining about Americans.

"Andrea, darling, could you file this for me please?" A familiar and pleasant voice broke the orange woman from her thoughts, she looking up from her computer screen to focus on Milla. The Brazilian woman placing the envelope down onto the desk between them. "I'd appreciate it if you could-"

"You don't even need to finish that thought," The plump woman easily offered back with a wave of her hand. "I'm here to help you and Annoying Nein with paperwork, remember?"

Milla's lips briefly quirked upwards at the nickname Andrea had for Sasha before her expression dropped. "I know dear, but I always feel so guilty."

Andrea gave a disapproving titter in response, quieting Milla's protests with a stern look. She already picking up the envelope and opening it, shuffling through its contents as she continued her reassurances. "Hush, I don't want to hear another word about it. I'm meant to be your paper pusher."

"You're certainly more than that, dear." There was a pause as Milla added, "Thank you, for last week, I mean. I should have listened to you sooner."

"You're my friend, Milla. I'm supposed to help you with that kind of stuff too," The other woman's expression softened a little as she spoke, "If I didn't give you a solid kick in the ass now and then, I'd be a terrible friend."

"You're far from it, Andrea." Milla's smile was gentle and warm, it making Andrea's gruffness ease a little more. "…Thank you, Milla." She shuffling paperwork for a moment before adding, "If you tell anyone else, I'll spike your coffee with red peppers."

The taller woman laughed lightly at that, shaking her hair out of her eyes. "My lips are sealed." She miming a zipper going across her lips.

####

He could feel Milla lean into him, her slim hand finding his own as they walked together. The click of her heels step for step with his loafers, the two quiet content obviously. They had fallen back into their usual routine. Arrive at 9:40 AM, take a coffee break together, talk over current work load, go separate ways to actually work and meet up for lunch. They had vaguely kept that schedule for the past year, not including the days one of them was on a mission or they were out of country together.

This was how things were supposed to be. This was how his life was meant to be. The thought only made his gaze drift from where he was walking to the reflective glass that made up the office's windows. The black tint to them half obscuring what he saw, but still reflective enough to bounce back an image.

He unsure of why he felt so uneasy as he gazed at the reflection.

"We're going to be late if we keep lingering like this," Fell from his lips before he could stop it. He freeing himself from Milla's grip to stand on his own, he striding forward a few steps. "We should head inside."

The woman faltered, a touch of confusion was clear before she stashed it away. "Ah, of course, dear." She letting her arms fall to her sides as she walked along behind Sasha.

###

Seeing a familiar number come up on his caller ID just made Eddie grin, he lazily stretching on his couch to pluck up the phone, conversationally speaking into it. "If you're callin' bout your dick, I'm gonna have to start chargin' a fee here, Sasha."

The German man gave an annoyed sound at that, "I was not calling about that-"

"Mhmm, should I like inspect it for you or anythin'?"

"Riggs- don't make me come and find you." He sputtered back, feeling his cheeks go red as Eddie laughed lowly back. He liked the sound of the other man's laughter more than he realized. "Okay, okay- I give, what's up?"

"I was wondering if you are free this weekend for, a normal get together."

"Damn, and here I was hopin' we'd continue discussin' your penis."

"Oh shut up."

"Okay- okay, shuttin' up, no more dick talk here. Not unless it rises to occasion."

There was silence for a moment as Sasha sighed. "Stop being a smartass."

Eddie chuckled lowly at that, "I'm free on Saturday, any time you wanna meet up in particular?"

"I'm open to any time honestly. I just want out of the house."

"Ey, I got like a perfect idea then. I know a sweet ass Vietnamese place near my place and we can catch a movie."

"We'd have to time it just right."

"Naw, we can order out and head to the drive in movie theater, they don't give a shit if you bring food."

The German man found himself smiling somewhat back at that. "That would be perfect actually."

"I'll pick the movie, if you don't mind," Eddie glanced over at the newspaper settled on his card/kitchen table. It wouldn't take very long to pick a movie.

"I have no preferences honestly. I'd enjoy some time away from everything." Even with things made up with Milla, Sasha still wanted some sort of space. It would still do them good not to be so glued to the hip. He had actually talked with Milla about it and she had been surprisingly supportive of the idea.

"Can do, I'll pick you up at 6."

"Thank you, Eddie."

"No problem, man. I'll see you then." Eddie easily hung up at that, he chuckling quietly to himself as he lazily stretched back in his arm chair.

###

He rested his hands lightly against the steering wheel of his car as he waited. His gaze drifting across the starry sky as he licked his bottom lip. The roadie easily picking up on his favorite time wasting game, count the stars. He usually got up to 100 before he lost his spot and start again. He was only distracted from his counting quest when Sasha emerged from the restaurant, two plastic bags dangling off of his arms as he strode over to the car. "Hopefully I didn't keep you waiting for very long,"

Eddie grinned back at the German man as he reached out to take one of the bags. He resting it in his lap as he spoke. "Naw, man. Not that long, I was enjoyin' the stars."

"It is nice out tonight,"

"Hell yeah, dude. S'why we're catchin' a fuckin' movie in the drive in theater."

Sasha easily opened the passenger side door, he settling into the seat as he spoke. "I keep forgetting we have one of those in town."

"You don't usually drive to this side of town, Sasha, far as I've gathered." Eddie easily offered back as he revved the engine of his hot rod, the vibration rolling through Sasha, from his toes to tips of his fingers. He was never quite sure what to make of it. He filed it away for later, balancing the styrofoam cup of pho in his lap as Eddie drove. The wind easily whipping around them, catching Eddie's hair in its grasp causing the dark hair to fly behind his head. Sasha watching it just as much as he did the lights blow past them. He able to tug himself away from watching the loose strands of hair dance through the air to speak.

"What movie are we seeing?"

"Oh, 'It's Drizzlin' Men', they're showing it again since its anniversary this week."

Eddie was still full of surprises it seemed. "Really?"

"What were you expectin' an action movie?" His brows quirked up somewhat as he clearly saw where Sasha's mind went with this. Sasha wasn't about to lie, not when Eddie had to figured out by this point.

"To some degree, yes."

"Welp, you're outta luck buster brown," Eddie offered back with an easy laugh as he slowed the car as they came up on a red light. He eventually coming to a stop as he continued speaking, "You better enjoy this classic or else."

Sasha held a hand up in surrender, a warm smile tugging his lips. "Yes sir."

"Just what I wanted to hear solider."

Sasha just shook his head, chortling softly back as he shifted a little in his seat. "You are hard to predict, Mr. Riggs."

"That's who I am, a wild card." He offered with a playful wink back. Sasha not quite sure why the wink made him smile so widely back. He could only shake his head a little in amusement as he glanced back out at the scenery around them. Late January already passing them by.

###

_He moaned, head tilting back as his breath shook. Warm fingers coaxing across his lower belly. An equally warm mouth pressing low kisses against his exposed skin. Words were spoken, not that he could really make them out as a wet warmth enveloped his member. Sasha felt like he could burst right then-_

Or he would have, if he hadn't woken up. The German man groaning as awareness hit him, his alarm clock blaring next to him as he squirmed where he lay. "Damn it."

He lingered where he lay, uneasily trying to piece the dream back together, not really finding much help in it due to his member aching from the lack of attention. He let his hand drop, awkwardly brushing his finger along the head of his member. He just turning pink as he nervously wriggled out of his bed to make his way towards his bathroom. Roughly turning the hot water knob, hoping the water heater would kick in. He had work and he didn't want an awkward erection get in the way.

###

"Nice to see you kids getting along again." Che chuckled lowly back as he leaned against Sasha's office doorway. The German man giving an annoyed sort of grunt as he tried to wave the other man away. "Can't you see I'm in the middle of something?"

"Yes, but that isn't about to stop me."

"I wish it would." He grumped lowly back as he levitated his coffee over. Keeping it from bobbing in the air as he quickly scribbled a correction across the page in red ink. "I am filing a report on the rogue psychic trying to live in an opera house."

"Damn, that case?"

"Someone has to do the paperwork for it," Milla already had done her fair share of interviewing witnesses and apprehending the crazed man. She hadn't really needed Sasha's help, it was practically routine for the two by now to be able to squash most opposition. It made things considerably mundane in their everyday lives.

"Did you two do paper scissors again to decide who did what?"

Sasha gave Che an annoyed look. He wasn't in the mood for joking. "What do you want?"

"Damn- here I thought you and Milla being on good terms again would brighten you up a little."

"I would be much brighter if you weren't harassing me in the middle of paperwork." Another pen levitated over, dropping easily into Sasha's open palm. He shifting his gaze back at the spread of paperwork on his desk.

"Well, I was going to ask what caused that-"

The German man stiffened up at that, cooly answering back. "Something that is strictly between Milla and myself."

The usually unflappable Che looked somewhat annoyed at Sasha's rebuff. "Well, damn, Sasha. I'll leave you to being a cranky asshole then."

"Damn it, Che-" He finally cast his gaze back up. "I just don't wish to talk about it while we're at work, it is a private matter between Milla and I." He hesitated as he toyed with his pen, "I will tell you later, in private when I feel ready?"

The hispanic man paused, clearly surprised by Sasha's reaction. "Oh, uh, okay." He far from eloquent as he tried to formulate a better response. "You know where to find me, Sasha."

"Yes, I do. I will tell you, just in my own time."

###

Sasha was wise enough to hide most of his case files when Razputin made his way into the main sector of the building. It hard to miss the gangly 12 year old as he bustled around HQ with so much psychic energy. If he didn't have it contained Sasha would have chided him about focus and training. The boy was growing into an exceptional psychic, one that out shined other young agents in his training bracket by far. He excelled at every psychic hurdle they threw at him, he could sort mail and deliver coffee much quicker than most could by this point. Some speculated he could teleport. If he could, Sasha would have a long talk with Ford about it. Razputin was much too young to be able to teleport yet, especially with his energetic tendencies to butt into situations he didn't belong in.

"Sasha!" Was the only warning he got as his office door bounced open, an energetic 12 year old grinning back at him as he pushed the mail cart in. Already having Sasha's mail in hand having sorted it out whilst in the hallway.

"Razputin, having a good day I see."

"Of course I am! I'm gonna be out of the mail room soon."

"That you are, congratulations."

"Sure, I'm gonna be helping Andrea and everyone at the filing station out- but still! Finally out of the mail room." Sasha did his best to pretend he wasn't seeing Raz doing a dance in his office. Little 'eh eh eh' noises going along with the routine.

"And taking a practical exam to see where your schooling is." He stated simply back as he flipped through the file he had in hand.

That successfully made the pre-teen wilt. "Don't remind me."

"Haven't you been taking your studies seriously?"

"I have- just, c'mon, there is so much cooler stuff to do!" He fell into a pose Sasha remembered only ever doing once, yet became his apparent trademark in True Psychic Tales. He needed to talk to Truman about somehow banning those things from the office. It was embarrassing to see co-workers reading it when they were supposed to be working. Razputin only made things worse by encouraging talk about those things in the mail room. Sasha wasn't blind, he had seen those comics get quickly tucked away at his entry to the mail room these days.

"Such as?"

"Well, you know!"

"Yes, I do, but you should know nothing should take precedence over your studies."

"Hey, hey- I study." Was the boy's defense as he crossed his arms over his chest, trying to play it cool though he was clearly feeling defensive.

"Mhmm." He glanced over at the mail Raz had brought. The German man reaching over to pick it up and skim through it. Unsurprised at the bills, invoices and handful of notes from Andrea. "I'll believe that when I see you with a text book young man. I hold you to the same standards I hold Lili."

"Aww c'mon, Sasha. I already have all the other stuff to do!"

"Lili is an honors student and helps around the office on weekends, takes care of her garden, the house when Truman isn't there and her dog, I believe she has more to focus on then you do." Somewhat of an exaggeration, but the two had a natural competitive edge when around each other. Dating or not, Raz and Lili excelled when challenging one another. Sasha enjoyed pitting the two together, it created a healthy atmosphere after all. Rarely did things get hostile between the two thanks to Raz's natural excitement and Lili's tendency to be more relaxed in comparison.

Raz simply pouted back at that, "I really hate it when you do that." He huffed back showing his age very clearly with pouting.

"So you say, yet you're here." He set down the invoices, sorting out his mail before coming upon an unmarked envelope. His brow quirking upwards as he examined the white paper, turning it over in his hands. Equally surprised when he saw the imprint of lips on the envelope flap. It most certainly a shade Milla wore on a regular basis. Sasha could certainly attest to that with the kisses she liked leaving on his lapels. (Did she not know how expensive those were to clean?)

"Oooh."

Sasha had nearly forgotten about his would be audience as his gaze snapped from the envelope to the pre-teen and his mail cart. "I believe you have letters to be delivering Razputin."

"Well, yeah, but- you and Milla are sending love letters to each other!" He clapped his hands excitedly together.

"Love letters? Honestly?"

"Duh, look at that lipstick mark! So a love letter! Lili does that."

Sasha paused for a moment, eyes narrowing behind his sunglasses, his protective streak rising for the pre-teen girl as he spoke. She was practically his niece at this point. "Does she now?"

"Er- I, uh, mean." The acrobat floundered in the least graceful way imaginable. "We only text each other, no make outs happens when no one is around, I swear-" He waved his hands in the air wildly as if trying to fend himself from a man eating animal. Sasha made a mental note to warn Truman Lili and Razputin needed a chaperone more often, they weren't as innocent as they appeared apparently.

"Razputin, leave, you are digging yourself into a hole you cannot escape from." The German man dryly offered back, his glare far from softening as he watched Raz scramble back to his cart and out of the office. He disappeared down the hall as quickly as he came, clearly taking Sasha's threat seriously. Sasha merely closed the door with a quick tug of TK. He opening the envelope as he relaxed back into his chair. He almost having to smile at the cheesiness of it all, she sent him an invitation to come to her place tonight.

####

He kissed her, fingers gently tangling into her hair. He pulling back to offer Milla a slim smile in turn. His heart was beating faster than he expected for such a small kiss. He felt skittish, like he should't be touching her. Like he didn't belong.

"Ah." slipped from Milla's lips, surprise clear on her features as she reached up to hold onto his cheek. "What inspired this, darling?"

"Nothing, I am, just feeling affectionate today." His words earned a kiss from the woman, Milla pressing against the German man happily. The two comfortably shifting on the couch, Milla resting her head against Sasha's arm as he curled an arm around her waist. Sasha barely registering the sound of the television in the background as he concentrated on the weight of Milla pressed against him. It making him feel nervous in a way he was far too used to.

"Darling, how about, you spend the night?" She said easily back to him, smiling warmly at the German man. He able to feel his cheeks go red at the unspoken implications of her words. He able to keep his hand from shaking as he found her hand. Sasha lacing his fingers with Milla's own as he returned the smile.

"Certainly, there is nothing else I'd rather do."

Milla's smile tempered slightly at his tense words, she simply squeezing his hand back. She only moving to lightly rise from the couch, pulling the German man with her as she stood up. "Lets go to my room, darling."

The nervous energy returned at that, he holding onto her hand a little tighter in turn. Some part of him felt queasy, it mingling with the nervousness in a way that Sasha couldn't really handle.

###


	7. Sasha: Peace broken into pieces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since I'm waaaay behind on my posting schedule on this fic for ff.net and here. I figure I'd catch this one up to some degree. 
> 
> So enjoy the three chapters, ya'll.

####

"I still have no idea how you talked me into this," He groused back up at the roadie. Eddie's grin was bright as he led the way down the sidewalk, he casting a glance back behind him briefly before focusing on where he was headed again. The chilly air nipping at the exposed skin of Sasha's arms as he frowned a little at the roadie's back. The black leather of the roadie's vest was the only real protection Eddie had from the cold, not that he seemed particularly affected by it.

"Trust me, this shit is gonna be great,"

"You say this as you lead me to my death," The German man was finding it hard to feel enthusiastic as he toyed with the hem of his shirt. It as casual as he could get, even with this change he knew he'd still stand out. He wasn't exactly metal in any capacity. Much less metal enough to slide into a club of all things. This was worse than the disco clubs Milla subjected him to, so much worse. At least in those clubs he didn't have to be an active participant. He could hide out in a booth and lurk.

Eddie clapped Sasha on the back, "C'mon, s'just a party, a little moshin' ain't gonna kill you,"

"I hate you,"

The roadie rapped his knuckles against his own chest as he acted choked up, "Oh man- you, you're hittin' me hard here, right in the emotions,"

"You're terrible and smell,"

"Says the guy who eats fuckin' blood sausages,"

"Blood sausages are delicious," He defended with a frown, clearly annoyed at Eddie questioning the glory of the German sausage.

"Do you tell your girlfriend that?"

"Shut up,"

"Aaah, the sweet sound of German rage. Now, channel that shit," He pushed Sasha forward slightly easily able to get past the entrance with barely a wave at the bouncer. Eddie a step behind Sasha as he nudged the man towards the front.

"C'mon, I'm sure you'll kinda like this,"

"You're terribleness is rising,"

"Yeah yeah," They managed to get to the club in time for the show to start up. Some band Sasha never cared to know of nor would be remember, (really, Doublefine, who would name a band that?) started the opening chords of their song.

The German man grimaced a little as he stayed near Eddie, trying to stay balanced even with the floor vibrating like it was. It not made any better by the fact it sounded like someone was murdering a circus organist. The singer occasionally shouting about meat in a strange fashion. Sasha barely had his mind trained on that as he fell in the defensive as people slowly started to mosh. The trashing of bodies starting slow, eventually rising in energy as the music got louder and brasher. The German man fending off a few elbowings on his own, ducking a loose kick as he tried to stick close to Eddie. Only finding some vague enjoyment when he accidentally knocked into someone.

_'I'm going to kill you Eddie Riggs.'_

Two hours later and two drinks later, Sasha found himself on a bar stool, a touch dizzy if not irritated as well as bruised.

"Sorry you didn't enjoy it, man. I was kinda hopin' the spirit would catch you,"

He grunted into his drink sulkily. Vaguely mollified at how genuinely apologetic the larger man seemed. He sporting several bruises across his arms and hands already. "You owe me, Riggs,"

The larger man gave the 'I surrender' hand motion back. Eddie hoping he could placate the cranky psychic. "Yeah, I know,"

"You owe me another beer,"

"And a ride home, maybe a blow job by this point,"

Sasha gruffed into his drink, not sure why that joking offer made his stomach knot up so uncertainly. He staying quiet as Eddie rambled, "Okay, maybe chocolate blow jobs, though that just sounds kinda messy and weird, would you have to coat a dick in chocolate or-?"

The German man just covered his face with his hands in embarrassment. "Please stop, I don't even want to think about this,"

"C'mon, every guy likes blow jobs,"

"Usually every guy doesn't offer it so casually to their friends," He warily looked between his fingers at Eddie.

"Well, I ain't every guy. I'm a mother fuckin' stand up friend who would blow you, babe you'd bust a nut,"

He needed another drink at this rate. "Oh god, stop,"

"What? I'm just sayin',"

"Are you-?" His question half emerged before he could fully squash it.

Eddie's brow just arched a little back, "Gay, is that the word you're lookin' for?"

"No, yes- I,"

"Lemme save you the trouble of fumblin' round for a polite way to ask me that," Eddie patted Sasha's shoulder gently back, "I'm Bi, so, I'm into chicks and dicks,"

" _Must_ you phrase it like that?"

"Yes, because it bugs you," The honesty is what did Sasha in, he just having to pinch the bridge of his nose for a solid moment. Eddie seemed undeterred simply sipping at his own beer as he let Sasha formulate a response. The simplicity of the moment was just too strange for the German man. He casting him a steely glance over at Eddie, poking him with the beer mug he had in hand. "Buy me another drink,"

"Yes sir!" Eddie laughed easily back with a playful salute. He waving down the bartender with an easy grin, "Another drink over here, man! The usual!"

The woman behind the bar nodded, clearly fond and familiar with Eddie if her smile was anything to go by as she plucked another mug from behind the bar. "Sure thing, Eddie," Sasha could only vaguely wonder how her hair hadn't caught on fire yet with all the hairspray keeping it held in place.

###

Sasha rubbed his shoulder idly back as he frowned down at his cup of coffee. He was going to be feeling sore for weeks, he already knew that. The German man wasn't really sure how Eddie managed to talk him into moshing of all things. He suspected there had been drinking involved, possibly. Or Eddie just smiled at him in that certain way that made everything else seem- less important. Sasha did his best not to dwell too deeply on that aspect of the night, the rough dancing had been more than enough for him.

"Cheerful as ever, Nein,"

"Ah, Morry," Sasha vaguely schooled his features into something less irritated as he spoke. He glancing down at the shorter man, doing his best to keep the motion more subtle considering Morry's strange fixation with height. Even with his mental landscape patched up and sanity returned, he didn't take obvious signs of his shortness well. "You know I'm not much of a morning person,"

"I do, though you seem especially perturbed by the coffee this morning," The one eyed man supplied easily back as he strode forward to get his own coffee, "The coffee too strong for you?"

"No, I simply had a rough night," He didn't elaborate any further as he sipped at his coffee. He leaning a little further back against the counter behind him. The break room surprisingly quiet this morning, odd considering there was usually some form of a coffee rush going on about now.

"You had a crazy time with paperwork and watching cartoons?"

"You could say that," It was best to never lie to a psychic, even psychics who didn't specialize in telepathy generally knew when lies were being tossed around. It led to Sasha learning the magical art of evasion.

Morry didn't seem to notice the evasion as he found his personal mug tucked away on a lower shelf, pouring himself some coffee as he answered, "Never change, Nein, never change,"

Sasha rolled his eyes somewhat back at that as he sipped at his coffee. Sarcasm wasn't hard to miss in Sasha's voice. "Thank you, Morry,"

"Add some sugar to your coffee, sounds like you need it," He clinked his spoon against his mug after stirring the contents up.

"Certainly sounds like you need more than I do, Morry."

###

He eyed his cellphone with interest, eventually picking it up to flick through it. He initially just idly going through the contents of his phone. No real direction in mind as he went through various apps and his calendar. Sasha eventually opened the contact list, scrolling down, eventually setting on Riggs, Eddie.

There was hesitation before he clicked it, bringing the phone up to his ear.

"Eddie?" He smiled warmly at the larger man's response. "Good, I'm glad to hear that, I was wondering if you would be free for lunch today,"

Sasha laughed a little as he ran his finger tips across the smooth surface of his desk. He cradling the phone between his ear and shoulder as he spoke. "Mhmm, you had better, Mr. Riggs. I expect to see you then,"

He quietly hung the phone up at that, simply settling it back onto his desk and shifting his attention back to work. Pen scrawling across the fresh white sheet of paper, scratching out his thoughts as he hummed quietly to himself.

###

"I told you, man." Eddie's grin was warm, friendly, something Sasha quite enjoyed seeing, as the two men sat together at a booth. "I told you that movie was gonna be good,"

"Yeah, yeah." He murdered softly back into his coffee mug, hiding his smile behind it as he gazed at the other man. "I'll learn to trust your judgement from now on,"

Eddie laughed, tilting his head back a little as he stretched out a little. He tucking an arm behind his head as he spoke. "I'll keep that in mind for next time we Mosh," Playfully winking back at the German man. Sasha responding purely by peering over his sunglasses disapprovingly, that response just made Eddie laugh again.

"Okay, okay, no more moshin'," He grinned easily back, he picking up a piece of bacon to nibble at it. "I think you're probably still bruised from it, light-weight,"

"Hush you, not all of us are blessed with steroid like muscles,"

"Ey, this, is all natural," He teasingly flexed one arm and waggled his eyebrows back at the smaller man. Sasha just rolled his eyes, trying to stop himself from smiling. "You are a terrible influence Mr. Riggs, I do hope you know that,"

"I do, and I am evilly enjoyin' what affects my evil has wrought,"

Sasha opened his mouth to make a smart assed remark of his own only to be interrupted by the buzzing of his cell phone. He blinked, reaching into his pocket as he spoke. "Hold on a moment," He brought the phone out of his pocket, quickly looking at it and sighing. "I'll be back in a moment, it would be best if I took this call,"

"Oh, sure," Eddie shrugged a little back as he watched the German man rise from his seat, grabbing his jacket and heading outside to answer his phone.

Sasha barely noticed the cold as he answered, "Ja? Nein speaking,"

"We're going to need you to go to the airport, there has been a large flux of psychic energy in Maine." Truman was to the point as ever, Sasha appreciated that at least as he stole a glance back at the cafe, able to see Eddie through the large windows. The roadie working on eating his waffles and bacon. Sasha feeling the pull to stay here and just finish his meal with the roadie. "A flux? A large enough one to warrant Milla and I?"

"If it wasn't, I wouldn't have called you," Truman answered honestly back, his tone serious enough that it proved his point. Sasha simply bit back a sigh as he pinched the bridge of his nose unhappily. "The jet is waiting for the two of you and a few other agents as we speak."

"Of course, I'll be there soon. I need to finish something up,"

"Right, I'll see you soon enough, Sasha." With that Truman hung up the phone. It leaving Sasha standing out in the snowy city scape simply staring at his phone for a moment. "Damn it," He tucked the phone back into his pocket, striding back into the cafe. A lump rising in his throat as he felt conflicted for the moment. It only made worse when Eddie visibly brightened at his return, his warm brown eyes focused on the German man. Sasha not entirely sure why it made his stomach knot up so throughly.

"I'm sorry to say, but I have to leave. There has been an emergency at the office and I need to attend to it immediately," His words were a little stiffer than intended, it warranting a frown from the roadie.

"Oh, yeah. Uh, go ahead. I'll cover-"

"No, here," He slide the broad shouldered man a twenty dollar bill, "Cover the meal, I'm, sorry I have to leave so suddenly,"

"Thanks… Call me when you're free, man."

"Certainly. I, thank you for having lunch with me, Eddie. I hope we can make up for this later," He smiled slightly, happy when warmth returned to the roadie's features. "I'd dig that, man."

"I'll see you later, Mr. Riggs," He waved, tucking his wallet away as he left the cafe. Sasha shifting fully into business mode as he walked to his car. Days like this, he wished he could teleport, it certainly would have saved him the drive to the airport and getting through all of the security surrounding the jet.

###

He uncomfortably shifted in his seat, crossing his arms tightly over his chest as he watched Truman. The egg shaped man gesturing at the projector to change the slide, his motions casting a shadow as he half blocked portions of the slide he stood in front of.

"The sudden influx of psychic energy has been traced back to an orphanage on the outskirts of a resort town." He pointed at the dot on the map present on the slide. "It's hard to really tell who or what is the source of this spike of energy. Our intel has gotten a little foggy due to transmissions being cut off,"

The projector gave a click as the slides changed, revealing the next few images. Those images consisting of drab pictures of an orphanage. Grey and white walls, tiled floors with suspicious stains, scripture laying around, frightened children shying away from any adults present. "We suspect the cult we thought we had contained is trying to gather enough psychics in one place to summon their god again,"

Sasha already knew Milla was stiffening up defensively, her protective streak towards children was clearly showing. She clearly wanted to ask him if they were going in to save the children or get rid of them. The German man gently reached out, pressing a hand against her knee. The gesture enough of a comfort to pull the woman down from her edge. Her green eyes briefly flickered over at him, showing an unspoken appreciation before she shifted to her neutral business face.

"Our mission as of now is to locate the leader of the cult and slowly bring children out of the building. This is a delicate mission," He let his gaze drift over the gathering of seated psychics. "I trust each of you to keep our goal in mind when we touch down,"

There was a murmur of agreement amongst the group as Truman continued, his bushy mustache moving with his words. "Each of you will have a certain task, our main goal is to A. locate the leader, detain them and anyone else who is running this place, B. detain the children without any incidents. Our reports show they've been fed psytainium, so they are unstable," The projector clicked, the next image making Sasha's stomach lurch slightly. Several dead children lined the floor as a what Sasha thought was a woman in bondage gear made up to look like a nun's stood over them. A man in priests robes stood behind her, his features hidden by belts constricting his skin back. "If we do not contain this situation, things could become more dire,"

The projector shifted images again to a better map, Truman gesturing across it. "Here is where we'll be landing. Here is the orphanage, those who can teleport will be going in first to check to see if our intel is still good, if it is we'll send in senior agents to find the ring leader. Other agents will disperse to collect children and bring them to waiting vehicles we have in the area. You'll all be receiving maps with markers of where our agents will be and plans of the building. I want you to memorize those before you leave this plane." There was a shuffling of paper as the maps were slowly passed to everyone in the plane. Truman giving it a minute before he continued, changing the projector's slide. The image changed again to reveal a boney pallid looking woman severely glaring at the viewers. "Dahlia Gillespie was the leader of the last orphanage we cracked down on, she fled before we could catch her." He gazed out at the psychics again adding, "Do not hesitate to kill her if you cannot capture her. Dahlia cannot be reasoned with, we've lost an agent because of her,"

The quiet murmurs picked back up, several agents recognizing the sickly looking woman. Sasha knew her, he remembered seeing her in person once before she fled.

"We are unclear on how she managed to set this up again, we have some vague intel that she has a benefactor supporting this venture," Milla scowled in disapproval briefly before stashing it away as quickly as it appeared. "The unnamed benefactor is supplying staff for this place. We do not know their full origins aside from their belief in the cult," He gestured towards the emblem carved into their tight clothing. "Treat them as hostiles until proven otherwise,"

Sasha simply squeezed Milla's knee again, keeping his gaze focused on Truman as the man continued. "If you can bring Dahlia in, please keep your guard up. She is not to be trusted," The egg shaped man turned off the projector with a click of the remote he had in hand. "Any questions?"

Silence answered him, "If you have any, contact me. We'll be landing in two hours,"

With that he strode through the aisle to the back of the back of the jet. Sasha quietly focusing on looking over the map as he let his hand stay where it was on Milla's knee


	8. Sasha: Gather the pieces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now for some action, because wow this fic DOES have a plot you guys! I know, CRAZY, but hey, what can you do.
> 
> Brief warning: There is some _seriously_ gross stuff this chapter, mentions of torture, murder, death of children and cult activities will follow after this warning. Skip over the first big section if you do not want to read that. Look for the ### for the end of that section.
> 
> Other than that, psychic thoughts/conversations are conveyed by _italics_ and **bold**. Hopefully that'll keep who and what is going on a little clear. I had another system in mind, but I realized it wasn't about to work on here.
> 
> Thank you for reading, I hope you guys are enjoying it thus far!

####

He stayed low in the dead grass, even with invisibility Sasha felt safer staying low. Caution had never hurt before, it certainly wouldn't hurt now as he and Milla quietly moved towards the orphanage's entry way. If he didn't know its history or feel the pained psychic energy covering the place he would have assumed it was a normal be it run down building. There were cheery flowers planted out front, old children's toys left on the wide wooden porch where the front door sat. Loose papers and a box of crayons were settled on the ground next to the door, a slow gust of cold wind whipping up one the pictures sending it fluttering through the air past the two psychics. Sasha stealing a glance back, watching the picture fall into the melting snowbank behind them.

Milla carefully stepped around a ripped up teddy bear, unlatching the door with a twist of her psi fist. The knob falling into her open palm as she strode in first. Sasha able to see it vanish, either into the folds of her jacket or simply being carried by the woman. He wasn't sure, nor did it matter, not when the house was this still, silence heavy across the building as the two calmly walked down the hall. Their psychic signatures masked with careful work as they found a stairwell leading to the second story of the four story building. The sting of psytanium bolstering their powers was hard to miss, Sasha able to guess it was hidden behind the walls.

 _ **I'll go upstairs.**_ Milla spoke in a psychic whisper, her words lacking any real emotion behind them. Her mask of authority had fallen into place just as much as Sasha's had. There was no room for emotional reactions right now, not when they had a mission to do. They were highly trained professionals, they couldn't afford to be basket cases over a case.

 ** _I'll go downstairs, it's not likely anyone has been to the basement yet._** They certainly weren't the first on the scene, but the few agents who got here first had cleared out psychicly charged children who were a danger to themselves and everyone else in the area. The children had been fueled on enough psytanium that would have made any of the adults sick.

 ** _Good, keep me posted if you find her._** With that Milla calmly walked away, heading up the stairwell. Sasha headed in the direction of the basement entrance, he staying quiet as he possibly could as he looked over the orphanage. The faux niceness wearing thinner and thinner the further one walked into the building. Wallpaper peeling off of the walls, scratched wooden floors, ratty falling apart furniture and lack of decoration spelled out things perfectly. This wasn't much of a home as it was an experiment run by a mad woman.

Sasha knew for certain, if Milla found Dahlia first, there would be a low chance of the woman's survival. He certainly wouldn't weep over the woman's death, all he could really do was insist she at least let the ex cult leader live for informations sake. They needed to know who helped her set this up after all. Her resources had been cut the last time they encountered her. The Psychonauts disbanded what was left of her cult with no mercy, leaving no trace behind beyond mentions of it in their own paperwork.

The German man kept his mouth shut though, simply side stepping broken toys and tossed aside papers to carefully undo the latch and lift the wooden basement door. Sasha felt relief at the sight of emergency lights already lit, they the literal guiding light down the steps. He didn't need much urging to make his way down the brick steps, he biting back a grimace at the faint brown stains on the concrete as he came to a stop at the bottom of the stairs. He didn't hesitate to walk further into the hallway. Sasha took a mental note of the cells lined up along the right wall, able to pick out a few sleeping children one of the bigger cells. Several children lay still in a very different and unfortunate manner were in another cell towards the end of the hallway. Sasha didn't dwell deeply on it, they were casualties, the Psychonauts couldn't have saved them.

Milla's low psychic voice cut into his mental notation. **_Anything so far?_**

 ** _One wall is nothing but cells with a few children in them. I'm going to contact the agents in charge of retrieving to check the basement._** He calmly answered back as he let his gaze sweep across his surroundings. So far only one wall had cells with a few children within them. It would be more than enough to keep them busy if all of those children were psychic. He quickly tossed a message in the direction of his fellow Psychonauts, carefully controlling his mental channels as he reached out. One could never tell when rogue psychics were lurking in the background ready to intercept a message. The German man quickly filled in informational blanks as he hung back, barely noticing a door opening. It taking a curse from the other side to snap him from his mental conversation. He tensing up in readiness incase the woman somehow felt through his shielding and invisibility. It was a rarity, but it had happened before.

It was one of those odd nuns. Her long coat sleeve was caught on the door, she struggling with it fruitless before simply ripping the fabric off of her arm. Revealing the fact she had a latex suit underneath, that red shiny latex bright against the dull glow of emergency lights overhead. Sasha simply watched as she ripped away the rest of the black robe dress, dropping it to the floor and kicking it aside. She apparently wearing high heels under the robe as well. The woman was a legitimate wet dream for people in love with the idea of the bondage scene with no idea how it truly worked. Her figure was nearly impossible, pushed into the shape by her dress and the belts restricting her movement. It took a moment for Sasha to notice the fact her teeth were misaligned. He squinting warily before realizing they weren't even teeth, they were metal studs, her teeth were pieces of a zipper jammed into her gums where teeth once were. A zipper piece itself settled at the corner of her mouth, bobbing with each movement she made. Disgust settled low in his belly as he watched her.

"Master will be so angry with me," She muttered angrily under her breath, simply shredding the remnants of her dress and walking away from the door. He let her walk a few steps before knocking her over with a mind bullet. The Nun crumpling into a heap of latex, strained skin and rubber on the concrete floor. Sasha quietly peered at her, filing away information for later as he pressed his fingers to his forehead briefly, opening up his mental channel.

 ** _Found one of the hostiles, heavy body modification has been done on this one._** He pinged Milla calmly back, reaching out to alert someone to grab the woman while he went into the area she just left. He sending a general image through the link, unsurprised at the faint ripple of emotions he got as a feed back. Weaker stomached agents certainly didn't react well to the image of the flash of queasiness was anything to go by. Others found faint dry sort of amusement in the fact this cult went from being nearly Puritian to this.

He let it sink in as he moved through the open doorway, the German man finding a small makeshift office and a few other doors. He opening one and seeing it was purely a room full of filing cabinets and medical supplies. The next door led to a small medical room with a few ratty cots set up and toys left out on the floor. The only moving thing in the room was a nun, humming a song under her breath as she scrubbed the floor. A flash of red showed she was like the other woman he encountered, clad in latex and heels. Sasha quickly and easily neutralized her, sending out another alert before he went into the last door. It contained a small under furnished bed room, he finding Dahlia Gillespie settled across her bed. Her bony hands clutching at a scripture book as she lay on her back, her head lulled to the side. Her veil and greying blonde hair obscuring her features entirely from where he stood at the doorway. He approached cautiously, quick to constrain her with a psi-fist until he realized the woman was dead. Very much dead if her lack of eyes were anything to go by. He checked her pulse, confirming for certain the woman was deader than dead by this point.

He felt some relief at this as he alerted Milla, heading back the way he came as two more psychics came down the hallway to collect the children and latex clad nun's. More following soon after the first two, the clean up job was going to be a pain for everyone involved. The paperwork, therapy and mental check ups for agents would pile up faster than it had before. The German man simply focused on finding Milla, heading up the stairwell where he last saw her. He passing by two retrieving agents on his way up the stairs. Invisibility falling away due to the all clear from the rest of the agents in the area. More hostiles had been found and dealt with accordingly. Stretchers being brought in to carry the guilty and innocent alike.

**_Milla?_ **

The silence that answered him made his stomach twist slightly as he probed again, **_Milla? Answer me._**

There was no lull this time, Milla quick to answer with the tone he had. **_I'm here, sorry for the delay. I was checking something._**

**_Where are you?_ **

**_Fourth floor, fifth door down._ **

He found her in a burnt out playroom, broken toys and a dead little girl occupying the ruined room. The scorch marks along the walls behind her body showed it had been an accident, the child's powers exploding out on itself and taking the girl with her. Even with the facts it didn't make it any easier to look at. Sasha suppressed a grimace as he looked to his partner. Her expression was blank, guarded from the world as she just stared at the scene.

"It looks like, she had pyrokensis as a specialty," The Brazilian woman murmured, breaking her verbal silence. The German man could only reach out, gently clasping Milla's shoulder in comfort. The two looking on in silence. It only broken up by the secondary psychic shout of all clear. The lull of quiet broken by a flurry of Psychonauts coming onto the grounds. Milla was the one to pull away first, striding towards the door of the room. "Come on, we'll need to give our debrief,"

"Of course," He walked after her easily, the two walking down the stairs. The empty building suddenly full as psychics pulled it apart. Milla ignoring stretchers being pulled out of the house, her calmness never once shattering as she walked back out into the dead grass in front of the house. Sasha stayed near her, quietly observing the operation as armored psychic proof vans were loaded up. The cultists were loaded into one van in varying degrees of wakefulness, cuffed to their seats. Milla quietly made her way back towards the jet, almost seeming to part the heavy fog that fell over this place as she strode forward. Sasha trailed after her, glancing back warily at the other agents as they worked on containing the scene.

####

"We didn't get a lot from the paperwork Dahlia left for us. She never directly named her benefactor," Truman stated simply back as he shifted through the stack of paperwork on his desk.

"Not even once?" Milla questioned back, eyes narrowing dangerously back. The plump man shook his head, mustache moving with his words, "Not once. Any mention was blacked out before we got there. It's fresh from what I've been told,"

"Certain explains why there were so little in the way of staff," Sasha intoned as he adjusted his sunglasses. "Most of them had a chance to flee the scene,"

The redheaded man nodded back at that, "We still caught a large number of them, the problem is getting any of them to talk," Truman knew of the devotion the cult had to its beliefs, one did not betray the codes. Two cultists had attempted to kill themselves on the way back to New York just solidifying that fact for the psychics. "We know we can always jump in to their heads, but we'd rather have a vocal confession. If not, several agents will go in and find the appropriate memory vaults," He eyed Milla as he added, "You and Sasha are on paperwork duty. You've done enough for this case."

Being singled out made the Brazilian woman stiffen up slightly, a touch of a frown curling across her features as she spoke. "Truman-"

"No, paperwork or you're transferred to another case entirely," He didn't soften the blow as he spoke, straightening up the stack of papers in his hands as he leveled a steady gaze at Milla. A brief flicker of distaste showed Milla's real feelings on matter, though it was gone as quickly as it appeared.

"Yes, sir,"

####

Milla sulking was something Sasha knew how to handle to some degree. His friendship with Milla had been close enough to actually see. The sunny facade was her, but not always. He gently took her hand in his own, squeezing it as they walked together. The Brazilian woman barely responded, turning her head away to focus on the melting snow drifts along the sidewalk.

"Milla where do you want to go for lunch?"

"Anywhere is fine, dear," She sighed, offering his hand a limp squeeze in turn. Milla hardly paying much attention as they walked together.

Her lack of response left a nervous lump in the back of his throat as he responded. "Ah, of course," Lunch was a silent stiff affair, discomfort solidly there as Milla replied with quiet nonverbal responses. She picking at her food, disinterested in what was going on. Her mind was elsewhere, only occasionally offering quiet responses when Sasha vaguely tried to engage her in conversation. The case clearly was taking its toll on her, at least that's what Sasha was assuming.

Even when they parted ways, Sasha felt the slog she was most likely going through. He caught her on the way out of the office, gently grabbing onto her arm to stop her from leaving just yet.

"Do you want to come over tonight?"

She paused for a moment before slowly nodding, "Yes, I would," She gently held onto his hand, lacing her fingers with Sasha's own. "I'll get a few things from my home and come over," She brought Sasha's hand up to her lips, kissing his knuckles softly back before releasing his hand. The Brazilian woman calmly walking back to her car. Sasha lingering at the HQ's entrance, weakly smiling as he patted his pocket for his car keys. He eventually finding them as he moved his way towards his own car. The trip was a quiet one, Sasha feeling too queasy to really dwell on playing with his car's radio or putting in a CD. The silence was enough for Sasha as of now. He automatically driving his way home as his eyes took notice of the scenery.

He busied himself with dinner, glancing up as Milla let herself into Sasha's apartment. The German man offered her a small smile as he spoke. "I hope pasta is alright, if you're hungry that is,"

The woman's features brightened up at that, the edge she had been carrying all day lightening considerably. "That sounds fabulous, darling, thank you," She slid out of her jacket, hanging it up on the metal coat rack by the German man's door. She moving over to Sasha, peering down at the stove top curiously as she spoke. "Do you need any help?"

"I can handle this, go sit down." He gently waved her away as he continued working on the meal. Not looking up as he turned the heat up under the pot. Even without looking, Sasha knew Milla had walked over to the living room area. She settled into one of the creakier arm chairs, quietly giving an relaxed exhale in turn. Her gaze focused on Sasha, clearly just watching him do the work while she did her best to actually unwind. The Brazilian woman relaxed to some extent, eventually getting up to set the table herself.

She startling the German man by coming by to press a kiss against his cheek. It warranting a low smile from the German man, he dropping his gaze back to the pot in front of him as he tested another noodle to see if it was done, pleased to find it was. He grabbing his serving spoon out, turning to grab one of the plates, only to find Milla had already beat him to the punch. She holding up a plate with an easy smile. Even without her help, it wouldn't have taken very long for Sasha to dole out the pasta, not that he didn't appreciate it. He wasn't quite used to having company over for dinner, much less his girlfriend. She certainly invited herself over often enough, but they usually were content to watch movies together or talk.

The meal itself went by in silence, be it a less tense one than their lunch had. The two quietly washing up the dishes and pots together, Milla eventually humming as she worked. Some spark still there, even if it was subdued by this point. Sasha simply let things go, watching her from the corner of his eye as he placed his dishes back into their usual place in the cupboard. By the time he turned around he'd see Milla leaning against one of the counters, toying idly with the top button of her blouse. She eventually undoing it, followed by another and another. It easy to see her bra straps, the cups being revealed as she fluttered her eyelashes back at him.

"Darling, come here,"

He hesitated, feeling his stomach knot up as he took a few tentative steps forward. "Ah, of course," He felt less wanting and more nervous. Milla easily tugged him into a kiss, clearly eager as she moved to push Sasha up against the counter. Her fingers digging into the fabric of his clothing as she deepened the kiss. Sasha had little response, awkwardly returning the deepened kiss as he pressed lightly against her. His hands staying up at her sides, unsure of where to touch her. Milla broke away from the kiss a moment later to frown tightly at the German man, frustration coloring her words as she stared at him. "Are you just not in the mood?"

"What- of course I am," He fumbled awkwardly back, trying to curl his arms around the woman's waist, he was rebuffed as Milla backed away out of his reach. Her mood cloudy and much clearer as she spoke. "Every time we even try to have sex, you never seem to want it,"

"I do-" He started to protest, guilt slamming into him as he reached out for Milla. She batted his hand down in irritation as she spoke. "Sasha, you don't. I'm not blind, dear, you always act like it's some chore you have to get through," She buttoned up her blouse, turning her back to the German man. Stillness fell between them as Sasha struggled to actually verbalize something, he beaten to the punch by Milla sighing. "Sasha, I'm going home. Thank you for dinner, but, I can't deal with babying you tonight." Disappointment was clear in her voice as she moved grab her coat from the coatrack. Not giving Sasha much of a chance to respond as she slid back into it. "I'll see you at work tomorrow, dear,"

The slam of his front door jarred the man from his stupor. "…Fuck," By the time he got his shoes on and was out the door, Milla was already pulling her car out of the driveway. Pointedly ignoring him calling out to her as she drove away. The Brazillian woman speeding her way out of the neighborhood entirely, clearly not going to even give Sasha the chance to try and catch up.

Sasha just watched her car go, feeling considerably useless as he awkwardly made his way back to his complex's doorway. He patting his pockets unhappily, expecting to find a key somewhere in his coat, it taking him a moment to realize he left his keys inside. The German man just stared at his empty palm, letting it drop before lightly knocking his head against the wall next to the complex's door a few times in frustration. The sound of the door opening distracted him from his attempt to give himself brain damage, one of his neighbors was holding it open for him. "Come in before you freeze out there, Sasha,"

"Thank you," He murmured softly back, unsure how to feel about the sympathetic look the woman was wearing as he walked in. He at least glad he left his own apartment door unlocked as he walked in, calmly locking the door behind him before dejectedly moving over to flop onto his bed. The german man feeling too tired to really care.

####


	9. Sasha: Hanging onto the moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, okay I have a huge back log of chapters to add onto this fic. hold onto your butt, guys.

He gave a frustrated groan as he jerked awake, sore and stiff as he twisted around in his bed. The German man trying to sit up and failing to initially. Embarrassment sealing itself firmly in place as he released he had morning wood pressing itself tightly against the crotch of his jeans.

"Really?" Sasha growled softly to himself as he grabbed a pillow and tried to smother himself with it. This was clearly the only way to make his life any better now.

Fate was playing a cruel joke on him, if anything his girlfriend was going to break up with him because he couldn't get aroused in her presence, but when he was on his own, he apparently was completely able to. A man his age wasn't supposed to be having wet dreams like this. Not this continually. He still didn't completely understand why it kept happening, picking through his psyche hadn't led to anything revolutionary. Not that he honestly looked very hard, he had other things to do that day besides poke through his own mind. Some part of him was half afraid of what he would find. 

He rolled out of the bed, stripping out of his rumpled clothes and stalking over towards his bathroom. He turning the shower knobs on, not waiting for the water to warm up as he stepped into the shower. The splash of cold water sending a shock through the German man's system as he shivered under the water pounding down on his skin. 

"Damn it," He cursed softly as he rubbed his arms. Keeping his hands up and away from his member as he stood under the streaming water. The German man worrying his bottom lip as he tilted his head upwards, wincing slightly when the cold water slapped him directly across the face. It felt like ice was cutting through him by this point.

He had things to do, he didn't need this on his plate still. He would find a way to fix this, sudden libido and sexual dream situation somehow. For now his best solution resided in the German man freezing himself to death in his shower. It certainly was better than just trying to get rid of it the old fashioned way. 

He gave a relieved sigh as he stepped out of the shower, dripping on the white tiled floor underfoot. He rubbing his arms for a moment, his skin feeling numb as he was thankful for once at being flaccid. He moved over towards his cabinet, grabbing some towels to dry himself off. Bringing some heat back to his chilled skin as he rubbed the towels against himself, drying off as quickly as he could. He had work to do today, he couldn't dilly dally around the house feeling sorry for himself. 

 

####

"Sasha?" The interruption made the German man sigh, he glancing up from his work as he squinted at Truman. The redheaded man offering him a slight smile as he walked further into Sasha's office. The fact his boss was walking in was enough to make the lanky man pull away from his would be science experiment spread across his table in the back of his office to stand up straight and address the other man. 

"Truman, how are you?" 

"I'm well, though I have a favor to ask," 

"If it is about the vending machines, it's Che's fault," 

The redheaded man paused at that, "It wasn't about the vending machines, though I'll have to remember to check them later," He brushed some hair out of his eyes as he continued, "I was hoping you could watch Lili for me this weekend. I'm being called out on a mission and I don't want to leave her alone," Nor could he ask Milla to watch Lili, last time that happened neither woman wanted to talk to each other for a couple weeks. Lili's temper and Milla's instinct to baby anyone under the age of 18 always led to fire works. Truman would prefer if he could avoid that this time. He rather valued his friend and daughter not having a feud. He always ended up getting caught in the middle of it for obvious reasons. 

"You learned from the Milla incident I see," The German man dryly answered back, "Certainly, she can stay with me for the weekend to make things a little easier," 

"Thank you, I appreciate this," 

Sasha waved his hand back in turn, "You don't need to, I don't mind helping." It certainly helped he considered Lili something akin to a cranky niece. They both were similar enough that getting along was never a problem. "You'll just owe me some doughnuts,"

"You have a doughnut problem, Nein," The mustached man joked easily back, he crossing his arms over his chest as Sasha adjusted his sunglasses. 

"It is hardly a problem if I know about it," Sasha's comment earned a laugh from The grand head, Truman shaking his head a little as he brushed a his fingers against his upper lip. Sasha finding amusement in the fact it barely ruffled the other man's mustache. "I take it that you've been tapped for that meeting about the cult?" 

"If I wasn't I'd be surprised," The grand head answered simply back, "The board is getting everyone in the higher levels together to talk about this, especially since there are sprinklings of this cult in other parts of America at the moment," 

"So, you'll all be swapping information?" 

"Pretty much. Along with emphasizing how incredibly important this is, etc, etc," Truman waved his hand to go with his words as he shook his head. "The same thing we go through when anything drastic happens," 

The German man had to make some joke at least, "I can only hope you'll give those left behind some information," The joke hit its mark, warranting a laugh from the short and stout man. "Of course, I could never deny my poor lowly employees," 

"Thank you, sir, thank you," He placed his hand dramatically against his chest as he smirked faintly back at the mustached man. "What ever can I do to repay you?" 

"Oh you know, ensure my daughter doesn't try to take over the world while I'm gone," He chuckled at Sasha, smirking some himself as he tucked a hand into his pocket. The plump man wearing a nicely pressed suit and tie, making it work better than others in the office could. Sasha envied that somewhat, he always tended to wear a turtle neck and slacks for simplicities sake. He always felt underdressed in Truman's presence. 

"I'll do my best, but I cannot make any promises," 

"I know you can't, not with Lili." He adjusted his tie easily as he continued, "Thank you again," 

The German man shook his head somewhat back at that, gently brushing away the gratitude. It wasn't needed by this point. "As I said earlier, I'd be happy to watch over her," 

####

"I have coffee," Andrea's voice broke the tedium of his work as the German man looked up at the plump woman standing in his doorway. She holding up a foam cup in one hand, a doughnut in the other. "And maybe a doughnut, depends if you like sprinkles," 

"Ja, I do," He saved his progress before closing his laptop, gently setting it aside as Andrea walked into his office. The chunk heels of her boots still ungodly loud as they ever were. "I would call you a life saver, Andrea, but that would go to your head," 

"It would," She settled the styrofoam cup down, handing him the doughnut. "Better watch out Nein," 

"I will, I would't want your ego to consume the building," He answered appreciatively back as he started to nibble at the doughnut, happy that Andrea remembered to bring him napkins as well. She clearly knew how to sooth the savage beast that was Sasha Nein. 

"Speaking of consuming the building, you aren't going to be doing over time are you? I don't think we have doughnuts around to keep you from eating the other employees as madness sets in," 

"I figure I should cram, this paperwork isn't going to do itself," It also gave him time to think about things and hopefully catch up with Milla. She was going to be stuck in the office all night as well. The Gillespie case had pretty much taken up everyone's time thus far. She had been avoiding him for the past day or so, Sasha figured she would need the space considering he couldn't muster up much enthusiasms to chase after her. Everything she said had been true. He wasn't sure how he could respond in kind just yet.

"Remember to take some breaks, Sasha," 

"I will, if I don't I know you'll show up and smother me with a stack of manilla folders," 

The purple plump woman flexed at that, gritting her teeth in fake concentration with her 'gun show'. "Damn right I will," 

He nibbled at the doughnut at little more as the woman plucked papers from his outbox. "And a heads up, Truman's going to be leaving town soon, so you won't have to push at the paperwork so hard,"

"I still will, I am in charge of Lili while he's out of town," He dead panned simply back as he let his doughnut levitate next to him. "I can't dally when I have to take care of my bosses daughter," 

"Good thing you like the kid otherwise you'd be doomed," Andrea offered easily back as she made her move towards the door of his office. The orange skinned woman leaving Sasha to his own devices as he ate his snack. He paused his nibbling of his doughnut to spread the napkin across the section of his desk he was eating over. Hoping whatever crumbles came off the doughnut would land where he wanted them to. 

 

####

It took some time before he actually did catch up with Milla. The Brazilian woman sat in the relatively empty cafeteria on her own at a table in the corner, toying with the soup of the day. Clearly not feeling very hungry as she rested her elbow on the smooth surface of the table. Her gaze focused on the window next to her, watching the sunset outside as the clock overhead chimed. 

Sasha only vocalized his arrival when he was at the table, "Milla, can I join you?" He not missing the cycle of stiffness in her posture before she gave a slow nod at his words. The brunette woman clearly fighting with herself on the issue of letting Sasha join her, but her automatically response was still an yes. 

The German man took advantage of it before she could say no, settling down across from her. "Thank you," He picked at his sandwich initially, giving the Brazilian woman a chance to eat a few spoonfuls of her soup. "Can we talk?" 

Milla sighed a little at his words but relented, clearly having been thinking about the issue herself. "We should, I did leave rather abruptly last time I saw you," 

Sasha gave his own nod, "I wanted to apologize, I, should have talked to you," He offered her his hand, Milla didn't hesitate to take it, lacing her fingers with his own. Her green eyes focusing on him, sweeping up and down taking note of his rather disheveled appearance.

"I should have too, darling. I just hoped, things could resolve themselves without talking," 

"It's not the way to handle things, not for us," He offered her hand a gentle squeeze, "I'm sorry, I'll try to be more honest."

"…Thank you, dear," She brought his hand up to kiss his knuckles, resting them lightly against her forehead for a moment. Pulling away to softly continue her train of thought, "And I'll try to give you more space, I know you're nervous, I am not making it any easier for you by being so pushy," 

"I know you're excited, it just tends, to make me nervous, it doesn't, help, if you understand what I mean,"

"I do," She murmured softly back, "I do indeed, darling. Just tell me when you get nervous, so we can take it slow," 

"Thank you," He hesitated, before gently leaning over to press a kiss against her forehead. She was eating or had been, he didn't want to get her food in his mouth. 

Milla apparently understood his train of thought well enough to chuckle at his behavior as she easily accepted the affection. "Still such a charmer, I see," 

"It is one of my many talents," 

"Next to folding things and eating all the doughnuts in your office." 

"Oh, hush." 

Things certainly weren't back to normal just yet, but they would get there soon enough. Sasha could at least see that far ahead in the future without his powers. 

 

###

The german man felt oddly content as he watched Milla and Andrea converse, the two sitting at the cafeteria together. Clearly having an interesting enough discussion that it made the orange skinned woman actually laugh. Andrea's head tipped back, her hair falling out of its bun as she tried to cover her mouth with her hand. Sasha would have joked about the world ending, but figured it would be better if he didn't, he'd rather not ruin the moment. 

He quietly settled across from the two women, he placing his tree down on the table. He offering the two a friendly little wave to go along with his words. "Hullo, you two," 

Milla's gaze easily drifted from Andrea to Sasha as she regarded her boyfriend with what one could describe as a dazzling smile. "Darling!" 

"Nein," Andrea seemed less enthused, though a smile did remain on her features. 

"What did I miss?" 

"Not much, especially since I haven't gotten here just yet," Che cut in as he placed his paper bag on the table, sitting down next to Milla as he grinned back at the gathering of psychics. "I'm the life of the party after all," 

Andrea rolled her eyes, be it fondly as she spoke. "So we noticed Morales, don't think I haven't noticed those party poppers hidden in desks," 

"Why do you always gotta blame me? I didn't do anything,"

"No, you did everything. Everything wrong in the world is your fault," Andrea offered dryly back with a point of her indues finger, her eyes narrowing dangerously back. Che dramatically feigned injure at her accusation as he held his hand against his chest. "Andrea, how you wound me!" 

"Hush and eat your lunch," 

Che gave what could be described as a very dramatic pout, "Yes'um," 

The German man shook his head quietly back as he opened the crinkly thin plastic around the spork the cafeteria gave him with his meal. "You two are just ridiculously," 

Andrea gave an annoyed snort at that as she jabbed at her plate of spaghetti. Casting a glance in Che's direction before stabbing a meatball with clear implications in her action. "He's ridiculous, I'm completely rational." 

Milla laughed at the pair's behavior as she reached out to press a hand against Sasha's shoulder, lightly leaning into the German man. A smile rising to the German man's lips as he leaned a little into the Brazilian woman as well. Moments like this, Sasha felt like he found his place in the world, like he had a new family. He finally had a family again, even with the odd bumps along the way. He could handle the problems if he had these people with him.


	10. Sasha: Normalcy Settles

####

January ended on a quiet note, the snow starting to melt and go away. Only the ice and chill in the air remained as February dawned on city. It reminded Sasha of home in a small way, it made him reminisce on early mornings with his father. There had been the same sort of chill permeating the dawn as ice would freeze over the front step of their shop. He remembered helping his father clear off the ice from the front step, sweeping any stray snow off the sidewalk itself before heading inside. 

It was days like this Sasha wanted to call his father. He occasionally missed his father and his aunt. Cold days made him wonder how they were handling a morning like this. 

He brushed the thought away as he turned on his side. He burying his features into the back of her neck as he curled his arm around the woman. Sasha distracting himself by curling up close to the Brazilian woman, her warmth a solid enough distraction. The German man nervously kissed her neck as he curled against her. He trying to get comfortable again. The dark skinned woman stirred slightly as she leaned into the touch happily in turn. She turning in Sasha's grip to wrap one of her arms around Sasha's neck. She brushing her fingers through his short bed fluffed hair.

"Mmm, good morning, dear," She pressed a kiss against his cheek, "Did you sleep well?" 

"I did," He shifted a little to lightly return the kiss. "I'm glad I could stay the night,"

"I am too," She softly laughed back as she nuzzled Sasha back, easily hooking her leg with Sasha's own as the two lay in bed together. Milla giving a contended sound, clearly intent on going to back to sleep as she closed her eyes. The German man quite happy himself to just watch her start to doze off. 

He jerked slightly in surprise as the phone started to trill loudly through out the house. Milla grunting unhappily back as she pressed her features against the german man's shoulder, reluctant to rise initially before she sighed. The brown haired woman rolling out of the bed to go get the phone. It leaving the green skinned man laying in Milla's bed on his own as he squished his cheek against the softness of her sheets. 

"Darling, you might want to get dressed," She called back, her phone tucked against her ear. A frown curled across her lips as she continued, "We're needed," 

"Of course," He sighed lowly back, it his turn to get up out of the bed. He glad he folded his clothing the night before. 

 

###

 

Exasperation colored his words as he adjusted his sunglasses. "That was pointless," 

"Pointless is a bit of a harsh statement, dear," Milla offered back as she levitated a few steps behind the German man. Her brows knit in concentration as a mental cage held two psychics in place. 

"Harsh, but true. Anyone could have done this," He turned to face her, mentally aiding her in keeping the shield in place. "Why us?" 

She rolled her shoulders simply back in a silent shrug, more focused on keeping the shield in place. The best Sasha could do was sigh softly back as he turned his attention back to the two rouge psychics contained under the shield. 

"This is your only chance, talk now and things will get better for you," He offered, not in the mood to even try and play nice. Not that tone mattered about now, neither of the captured psychics seemed very intent on saying anything. The older of the two women simply glaring venomously back at Milla and Sasha. It wasn't the first time someone gave them that sort of look, nor would it be the last considering how their lives went. Sasha expected to get that glare from Andrea when he handed in his reports for this mission. 

"I doubt they're going to talk, darling, at least not now," 

"True," He eventually surmised in turn, quieting his irritation over the whole affair as a police cruiser pulled up, as did an armored van. A mustached officer stepping out of the patrol car first, politely tipping his hat back at the two standing psychics before speaking. "These our suspects, Ms. Vodello, Mr. Nein?" He was a long term friend by this point, always dispatched to pick up any rouge psychics in the city with as little fuss as possible. 

"Right on the nose, dear. Be careful though! They are prone to lashing out!" Milla called out in warning, her gaze never wavering from the two contained psychics. Officer Spangle calmly walked forward, reading the two their rights as he and his partner cuffed them. It a very routine scene by this point. Officer Spangle led one into the anti-psychic van, enabling Sasha to vaguely ease his tight psychic hold on the teenager. Milla able to do so as well when both teenagers were loaded and locked into the back. Whatever they used in that van kept psychics dulled for an hour, which was more than enough time to transfer them into Psychonaut hands or get the appropriate suppressing drugs pumped into them. Psychic were a hardy bunch after all. 

"Have a good evening you two," Officer Spangle offered back, his overly large mustache moving along with his words. His friendly smile half obscured by the hairy monolith across his upper lip as he settled back into his cruiser. He taking off once the van had gotten a double check, leaving the two psychics alone in the alleyway. 

"I will always wonder what inspired him to grow that monstrosity," 

"Sasha," Milla's chide barely had any bite to it as she did her best to conceal her amusement. "Worry about his mustache later, I think you have a certain someone to pick up tonight," 

Her words earned a nod from the man as he checked his pocket for his car keys. "Ah, right. I can't keep her waiting after all."

###

 

"Sasha!" Her voice carried, loud enough to make her fellow students warily glance at her as Lili pushed her way past them. The redhead not caring about the looks or being polite to her fellow students as she jostled past them. She waving a hand at the German man with a brief flash of a smile on her features. It was enough to make Sasha chuckle, as he gave his own wave in turn. "You certainly are in a good mood today, Ms. Zanotto," 

"Well, duh. Why wouldn't I be?" Her red hair was tied back out of her features as she smile at him, puberty having made her gangly. She was in-between being a child and young woman. Sasha still remembered Truman handing him a sticky fingered child all those years ago when he first became a Psychonaut."You're picking me up, that's kind of worth being in a good mood over," 

"You say this now,"

"I will say it forever," She teased easily back. "Come on, I think you are my driver for the day," 

"Don't make me reconsider driving you, Ms. Zanotto," He easily teased back as he lightly tucked his hands into his pocket.

"If you did, you'd never hear the end of it from my dad," 

"I'm certain he would understand," He laughed as Lili reached out and punched him in the shoulder. There no real weight behind the actual hit as Lili smiled up at the lanky man. The German man easily accepted it as he gestured for her to follow after him as he headed to where he parked his car. It was far enough away from the school that he wasn't worried about it being scratched or getting caught in traffic when he actually left. Lili didn't exactly complain about the walk as she kept pace with him. Her sloppy ponytail coming undone the further they walked. "I believe you need new hair ties, Ms. Zanotto," 

"I just tied my hair up last minute," She let a hand drift upwards to fiddle with her hair a little. Her other hand clutching at her bag strap to keep things balanced. "I was in the middle of packing up my backpack before the bell rang. I didn't want to get trampled in the rush of idiots trying to get out of the school all at the same time," 

"Not all of your classmates are idiots," Though he didn't really seem to be defending them. He lightly taking her backpack for her as Lili quickly fixed her pony tail back into place.

"A good portion of them are, trust me," 

"I'll take you word for it," He answered as he handed the red headed pre-teen her backpack as the two of them walked over to Sasha's car. He unlocking it, he sliding into the drivers seat as he playfully questioned Lili back. "Shot gun?" 

"Shot gun!" She called brightly back as she flopped into the passengers seat, Lili dropping the bag at her feet as she buckled herself in. Even now, Sasha enjoyed the fact Lili was so relaxed around him, she didn't need to play up the pretense of aloofness she enjoyed using when at camp. Here she was still that pre-teen with a large fondness for those silly comics and debating them with Raz. 

"Were you able to get those back issues you were talking about last time?" He questioned as he started up the car, checking his mirrors for any other cars coming as Lili easily supplied him with an answer. "Yeah, I was. I just had to drive the people at the comic book store crazy about it for a couple weeks and they eventually found those issues I wanted." 

"Issue 344 and 400?" 

"Along with 220 and 16," She easily corrected as she relaxed into the passenger seat. "You think they'd be use to me driving them crazy by now," Lili had bought most of the True Psychic Tales issues from the local comic book store, as well as buying up several racks to show off the various comics. Sasha had been present for that, watching a 12 year old talk a grown man out of three metal comic book racks had been immensely entertaining. Sasha quite enjoyed the memory of watching the realization of the deal implications 

"Apparently not if any of your stories are to be believed," He dryly offered back as he pulled out of his parking space, easily driving through the neighborhood surrounding the school. "Or are you embellishing on some parts?" 

She sassily shook her index finger back at the German man. "I do not embellish!" 

"Occasionally I sense that you do," His lips quirked upwards into a slight smile as she poked him in the side a few times. The German man taking it all in stride as he drove on, "Do you need to drop by your home to pick anything?" 

"Nope, I've got everything I need in my backpack now," She reached down and patted the top of her beaten up backpack. Lili stretched her legs out, slumping into the passengers seat somewhat as she watched the scenery go by. Half peering up from the edge of the car window, Sasha finding some amusement in the sight of the usual serious pre-teen acting her age for once. It was a comforting rarity considering she was always trying to force herself to grow up faster. 

"Good, I'm glad you remembered to bring everything this time," 

Her gaze snapped from the scenery back to him, giving him an annoyed look. "Ha. ha. I never forget," 

"Except that time you forgot your pajama's and I had to drive you home to get some," Lili stuck out her tongue at Sasha, laughing when he tried to grab her tongue and missed it. The redhead covering her mouth with her hand to protect her tongue and muffle her own laughter. The German man shook his head, amusement clear as he resisted his urge to try again. 

The drive over itself calmed down, Lili simply going back to gazing at the scenery as Sasha drove. The German man reaching out to turn his radio on, jazz music filling up the silence easily. 

Lili picked up her backpack as the German pulled into his parking spot, she hefting it up onto the seat into her lap as Sasha parked. The German man unbuckling himself as Lili easily beat him to the punch on her seatbelt, getting out of the car and stepping out into the cool air. She sliding her backpack on momentarily as she stretched her arms over her head, a yawn hitting Lili full force. 

"Lets head inside before you fall asleep out here," The German man calmly answered back as he gestured for Lili to follow him. The redheaded pre-teen having no real qualms with it as she walked along behind him. 

####

"Who have you been texting all night? Because, it is super hypocritical that you get on me for it, then do it yourself," 

Lili's words broke Sasha's concentration on typing a coherent sentence, he looking up from the glowing screen with an owlish blink. "Ah," He spared his phone another glance before tucking it into his sweater pocket. "I was texting a friend. He's out of town and had to cancel plans tomorrow, we were rescheduling,"

"Che?" She brushed a loose strand of hair out of her eyes as she spoke, "I didn't know he was out of town," 

"Ms. Zanotto, I do have more friends than just people working at the agency," He dryly intoned back with a small roll of his eyes. 

"When did that happen?" 

It took effort on Sasha's part not to roll his eyes again. "You are incorrigible, I do hope you know that," 

"I do," She leaned back into couch slightly as she gave him a look, "Who is it?" 

"His name is Eddie, Eddie Riggs." He answered simply back, knowing Lili would drive him crazy if he didn't answer her. "I met him at one of Milla's parties. And no, you probably don't know him, he doesn't work at the agency, as I said earlier," 

The straight forwardness was the correct move, as Lili seemed to lose some interest in the topic. She nodding a little bit and offering a simple response. "Cool," She stretched out a little before continuing, a teasing jibe clear in her tone. "Though it means I can't nag you about being social anymore," 

He chuckled softly at that, directing his attention back to the television before them. Some cartoon playing in the background, he barely knew what was going on with it beyond the fact it was exceedingly colorful. "No you cannot," 

"Though you can't nag me about texting now," Sasha didn't have to look to hear that grin in her voice, Lili wasn't hard to predict when a person really knew her. 

"Yes, I can, because I have the trump card of being much older than you, Lili." 

"No, you can't since its hypocrisies and I will drive you crazy over it," He felt the nudge she offered him before she actually finished speaking. "Especially since you were super intent on that texting," 

Sasha shook his head a little at that, "I am merely texting, there is no intensity," 

"Let me show you what I was seeing," She dug her phone out of her backpack, hunching into herself making a scrunched up face and tapping her thumbs quickly against the keys. "And that is you, Mr. Super Intense I Must Text This Guy Immediately," 

"Mhmm," He clicked his tongue against his teeth. "Says the young lady who texts her boyfriend almost every hour of the day," 

"Do not," Her phone chimed whilst in her hand, her gaze dropping from Sasha to the screen. "…Hold that thought," 

"Point, proven," 

###


	11. Sasha: The Calm

"You owe me for cereal, Ms. Zanotto," He dryly intoned as he watched the redhead work on eating most of his cereal, she rolling her eyes somewhat back at him without missing a beat. Lili having the decorum to swallow her food before answering him, "Add it to my tab," 

"Of course," He sipped at his coffee as he leaned against the counter behind him. "So, this will bring your charge up to 66.66 cents," 

Lili quietly snorted into her drink, it hardly dignified as she wiped her face and laughed somewhat. "So I'm the devil now?" 

"Yes, now finish your breakfast, Satan. You're going to be late for school," 

"It's Beelzebub to you, buddy." She said between bites, hurrying a little more as she finished up what she was eating to rise from her seat. She pouring what milk she didn't drink into the sink. "And I hurried, lets go," 

"Good, you can't miss your education, Beelzebub," He walked over towards his key rack, plucking his car keys from it and heading towards the door. Lili a few steps behind as she plucked her backpack from the floor. 

"If your father doesn't call or text you, call me and I'll bring you back here again," Sasha offered back as he lead the way out of the building. The crisp morning air making him feel slightly more invigorated as they walked towards his car. "So far I haven't gotten any word for him about the mission,"

"Yeah, can do," She hiked her bag a little more up her back, casting the straps an annoyed glance as she kept up with the German man. The pre-teen almost glad to take the bag off and chuck it into Sasha's car. "We've done this so many times before its kind of routine by now, Sasha," 

"I know, It is still worth saying," He settled into the drivers seat, he revving up the engine as Lili settled into the passengers seat. She resting her feet onto of her beaten up backpack. The drive towards Lili's school was supplemented with ideal chitchat and the low melody of jazz from the German man's radio. 

Sasha offered the redheaded girl a friendly wave as she walked up the sidewalk towards her school. He waiting a moment to ensure she was actually inside, some paranoia was hard to shake off. Even if it made him a little late, he wanted to make sure she was safe. 

It didn't take long for him to pull up into the Psychonauts HQ parking lot. He plucking his ID card from his pocket as he slide out of his car, walking towards the entry way of the building. It took a quick swipe before he was inside the building. He checking his phone when he heard a chime, he taking the phone out of his pocket to see Truman's name glowing back at him. A simple text message declaring he was back in town. 

###

He rested his chin in his hands as he watched Truman walk through the cafeteria. The German glad enough the plump man was back from his mission, it surprisingly short lived. The lead had withered and died as quickly as it come to fruition. It was a frustrating fact considering it had been on the few leads they had on the biggest case eating up the entirety of the field agent's case loads. 

Sasha wasn't sure if he should be annoyed by this fact or relieved. It meant he had less to do, though it meant those children weren't about to get any closure. Most of the children were scattered through the system by this point, uncontrollable psychics placed into mental wards, those who could control themselves simply into the appropriate homes. It was still a mess of figuring out who went where, Sasha kept his fingers in the various pies to see if most of them would at least be all right. 

Far as he could see now, things were going to remain complicated and continue getting worse if they kept on this case. 

The German man offered Truman a brief wave as the man walked by, the plump man returning the favor with a friendly wave of his own. 

### 

 

He stared at the report, hesitating for a moment before stamping it. "It's hard to believe this case is closed," 

"Closed with air quotes all over the place," Raz commented dryly back as he crossed his arms over his chest, leaning back in his chair as he stuck his tongue out. "You guys never found who was funding it, it isn't even remotely closed!" 

"Even so, our sources have dried up, there is little we can do about it," The German man simply offered back as he let the case file close. "If anything comes up, we'll add it to this." 

Naturally the pre-teen was getting up in arms over the whole thing. He was a teenager first and foremost, an agent second. Even if he tried to act like he wasn't, Sasha knew Razputin by this point. "This is like, a big deal, I can't believe we're just- letting it go!" It was why Sasha only gave Raz vague details about this case. The boy did deserve some knowledge for being well behaved the past few months. 

"We're not letting it go, Razputin. We're letting it rest for the moment. When we find more information we'll bring the case back to top priority," 

"Rgh," Raz let his head lull further back as he dug his fingers into his magenta colored hair. "This suuucks," 

"Indeed," He gently placed the file into his outbox as he picked up his mug, taking a slow sip from it. The familiar warmth of his overly sugared coffee a comfort as Raz nearly fell out of his chair due to leaning too far back. 

"Didn't I warn you about that?" 

Raz pouted openly back at that as he managed to catch his balance again. "Yeah, yeah…" 

Sasha sipped at his coffee again, a psychic hand appearing and fully righting the chair whether the pre-teen liked it or not. "I'd rather you not injure yourself in my office, I do like you being in one piece, Razputin," 

The pre-teen stuck to sulking over the slight chiding for a moment, only distracted from it when he glanced up at the clock. "Damn!" He jumping up from his seat to grab his mail cart from where he parked it in the corner, "My break is way over! I'll see you later, Sasha!" 

"Language, Razputin!" Was called out at the pre-teen as he fled the office, his cart's squeaky wheels hard to miss. Sasha dropping his gaze back to his desk, reaching out to his inbox, plucking up another file and skimming through it.

"You think he'd keep track of time a little better," Che commented dryly back as he walked into the office, he bringing a peace offering of a pastry. Sasha had no qualms with this as he accepted the pastry with a quick smile. "He's still learning, Che. It is going to take awhile before he learns to keep track of his time," 

"Not that you can really talk," The blue skinned man offered back with an amused sound, flopping into the now empty seat in front of Sasha's desk. "You and Milla seem to forget about time pretty often." 

Sasha coughed lightly into his hand, averting his eyes awkwardly as he tried to come up with some excuse that didn't fuel Che's teasing. "We simply get very involved in conversations," 

Che snickered at that, not hiding his smirk as he crossed his arms behind his head. "Oh yeah, I bet some real tongue wagging goes on," 

"It is merely talking, not- 'tongue wagging' as you so crudely put it," 

"Don't tell me your one of those 'wait till marriage' types, Sasha?" 

The green skinned man set the mug down on his desk as he sighed. "I am not, I am merely not one to, kiss and tell," 

Sasha's words made Che jerk forward in his seat, dramatically pointing back at the German man. "Aha! So kissing does happen!" 

"We MERELY talk," 

"Come on, Sasha! There isn't any shame in being in love. Everyone's been through this! You're in the puppy stage, so you two are all over each other," The hispanic man paused for a moment contemplating something as he continued, "Then again, you two were always all over each other. Everyone at the office was just waiting for you two to get together," 

The german man squinted back at his friend, some part of him knew that was true, but it didn't make it any less surreal to think about. "You cannot be serious," 

"Completely and you know it," He waved a hand through the air half dismissive, "Seriously, everyone was just rooting for you two to get your heads together and realize you're crazy for each other," 

Sasha wondered if someone spiked his coffee, he eyeing it for a moment before he spoke. "We're a government agency, not a high school. Why are they so focused on someones love life?" 

"Because what else are we supposed to do? Not everyone is a field agent," Che leaned forward, resting his elbows on the desk in front of him much to Sasha's irritation. "A little gossip doesn't hurt, especially when its about something supremely obvious like you two," 

"This is ridiculous and assaine," 

Che offered his most charming smile as his chin found a place in his open palms, just fluttering his eye lashes playfully back at Sasha. He just leaning more forward now that he was all up in Sasha's personal space. "You say this now, but you didn't see the betting pool lose their minds over just when you'd get together," 

"…Betting pool?" Sasha could only wonder what was wrong with the world if a betting pool had been made off of him and Milla. His mood certainly wasn't helped by Che falling back, laughing openly at Sasha's reaction. The German man just lobbed an annoyed look in Che's direction as he picked up the pastry and took a bite from it. "You're a terrible man, Che Morales," 

"You act like I put it together, I am hardly the only one who participated in the betting pool," 

"You may have not put it together, but you certainly had your hand in it," 

Che waved his hand again, dismissing the blame entirely. "You still need to tell me something you know," 

"Tell you something?" 

He pointed his index finger back at Sasha half accusingly. "Ooh, you know, Sasha. You promised you'd tell me," 

"…Ah," The GErman man's mouth opened and closed for a moment. "Of course, I remember, now." 

"Well?" 

"Close the door, please," 

"Oooh, this is serious," Though Che didn't hesitate to get up and close the door, he locking it after a brief pause. "How serious is this?" 

"It is less serious and more intensely embarrassing, if you tell anyone else about this I'll kill you," 

"…Noted," 

Sasha could only take a swig from his coffee, needing it as he gestured for Che to take a seat. Time to face the music so it seemed. 

####

"Have I- been doing any better?" 

His question caught her off guard, Milla having to sleepily blink as she coaxed her fingers through Sasha's hair. His head pressed against her chest, "Better?" 

There was that sigh she had grown used to. One denoting him giving up a topic. "Nevermind, I woke you-" 

"Darling, hush," She pressed a finger against his lips as she yawned a little, the Brazilian woman mentally regaining her footing before she spoke. "Yes, you have. You were nervous the first few times, so it isn't a bad thing it happens," 

Sasha didn't seem convinced if his huffy silence was anything to go by, his words clipped. "I don't know about that," He still wanted some resolution on why he felt like this but wasn't sure how he could actually verbalize it to the brunette woman. Not without causing another argument, or proving her right. 

Milla rolled her eyes a little as she tried her best not to fall asleep. She rubbing her eyes with the butt of her palm as she spoke, "Dear, it shows us we should talk more about how we're feeling instead of assuming we know what the other wants," 

"True," Along with his sudden plague of sex dreams piling onto him ever couple weeks, Sasha half wondered if this meant he was a sex manic now that he had sex. The fact he had to fuel his lust with the dreams made him worry a little. "I just regret not being as… impressive as you're used to," 

Milla gave a tired snort into his hair, "Darling, you're perfect the way you are," She kissed the top of his head, "Now if you don't mind, I am going to sleep. You certainly kept me up this time," 

That was enough to ease the German man to some degree, he trying to relax back into the soft sheets under him as Milla rested her head against his chest again. Her breathing evening out slowly but surely as she started to drowse again. Sasha simply watching her for a moment as her eyes moved under her eyelids, her body still with sleep while he gave a small sigh.

###

"This month is going by so quickly," Milla said with a low laugh, head tipped back as she held onto Sasha's hand. She lacing her fingers with Sasha's own, for once the two had forgone gloves and let skin to skin contact happen. Sasha enjoying it to some degree, though he still warily kept his mental shield intact as they walked through the park together. 

"It'll be valentines soon enough, our first valentines together," The German man glanced over at her at that, clearly taking the open and obvious hint as he offered her a small smile in turn. "It certainly will be, how should we celebrate?" 

"Oh, I have a few ideas, darling," She offered easily back, fluttering her eyelashes playfully back at her boyfriend. Sasha could only chuckle quietly back at that as he squeezed her hand, his gaze drifting somewhat as he answered, "I can guess," 

He didn't feel particularly enthused about the options. He knew what they would do, a nice dinner, maybe a movie, sex was optional, but he figured it would happen. Some part of Sasha squirmed uncomfortably at the thought. He distracted himself by moving over to kiss the woman lightly on the lips. "I'm sure the plans are going to be perfect, they always are." 

Milla returned the kiss in kind, reaching up to press her hand against his cheek. She brushing her slim fingers against Sasha's cheek. "Flatterer," 

He gave a low laugh at that as he rested his cheek against Milla's familiar hands. "I do try," 

"Never stop, dear," She kissed him again, only pulling back to check her pocket for her phone. "We had better get back,"

He gave a slow nod back at that as he stole a glance at her cellphone screen. His brow going up at the fact their lunch hour was nearly over. "Our lunch breaks have been running far too long as of late." The two didn't hurry that much to get back to the office, walking the way they came back towards HQ. The sliding glass doors opened as the two approached it, Milla releasing Sasha's hand first. "I'll see you later, dear," She blowing a kiss back at Sasha as she headed on her way. It leaving Sasha to uncertainly blink at the gesture as he moved to slide his gloves on. He walking forward into the inner sanctum of the HQ, sliding his card into the entry pad and heading towards his office. 

The German man just quietly pondered on what he had to do that day now that his lunch break was over. Mentally going over a check list, file reports, check with Andrea, get Milla to look over her own files for inconsistencies, possibly save a world leader- He was pulled from his thoughts by Che's voice calling out to him, "Nice to see you're back, you crazy lovebird! We didn't think you and Milla would come back at all!" 

Sasha turned red at that, shrinking a little embarrassment as he adjusted the collar of his sweater. The sound of laughter hard to miss as he stiffly did his best to walk by. He glad for his sunglasses as he realized Che had yelled that from the break room of all places, other agents laughing alongside the hispanic man. The clear sound of playful cat call and whistles hard to miss as Sasha shuffled as quickly as he could back towards his office. 

He wasn't sure if this was Che's way of reassuring him he was manly or if this was purely Che being- Che. Either way, Sasha would have to have a talk with him, this sort of behavior was hardly acceptable. 

Especially when it was so embarrassing.


	12. Sasha: The Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow okay, the format goes a bit crazy here. 
> 
> Text portions are going to be bold in one part, while thoughts are in italics and clipped between ' blah blah words here'. Hopefully that clears things up for you guys! 
> 
> Also, ONE DAY I WILL FOLLOW MY OWN UPDATE SCHEDULE- hrgh.

###

Chiming pulled the German man from his mind wandering, he casually plucking his phone from his pocket as he reclined into his seat. He raising the phone above his face, letting his hand drop back to the bed as he used his powers to keep the phone levitating. A message from Eddie settled on the screen, the man's odd and terrible writing hard to miss.

**yo, sasha im back in town!!**

Sasha had to chuckle, he shifting where he lay as he brought his hands back up to type a response. 

**Welcome back, Mr. Riggs. Are you free to hang out?**

**yeah!!! lets make it happen man**

He chuckled a little at the enthusiasm, able to mentally picture Eddie's voice saying that. **How does Saturday sound?**

**epic see you at the bar?**

One day, he'd teach Eddie how to actually text, use punctuation and capitalize letters. One day. 

**Yes. How about we meet at 7?**

**hell yeah. we'll make this happen!**

Sasha smiled at the text, he resting the phone against his chest as he peered at his clock by his bedside. Sighing a little when he realized he had to get up and get dressed or he was going to miss his shift. 

####

He idly tapped his pen against his desk as he turned the page of what he was reading. Sasha realizing with some distaste he had lost his spot by this point. He had to sigh a little, marking the top of the page with a squiggle for later reading as he rolled his chair away from his desk. He feeling to lazy to just get up and walk over to the couch as he easily transferred over. He flopping onto the worn fabric and stretching out. He sliding his shoes off, not caring where they landed as he shifted to lay on his side. Sasha using his arm as a pillow as he relaxed for now. He only moving again to take off his sunglasses, TK-ing them over to his desk to avoid accidentally breaking them.

He would levitate his coffee over in a moment, for now he was comfortable. He had most of his work done for the day, so he wasn't feeling worried about rushing through this packet. At worst he'd have to pick up where he left off tomorrow. 

He briefly spared his desk a glance before letting his eyes close. His mind wandering as he lay on the couch, he curling into the recesses of his mind with a confident ease. 

Some part of him was curious of where the sudden sexual dreams had come from. He certainly wasn't averse to it happening occasionally, nor the affect it had on him. It wasn't a new feeling to Sasha, he had been a teenager once upon a time after all. He certainly hadn't had penetrative sex back then due to not really wanting to take the risks that came with it. With what vague knowledge he had at the time, he assumed most sexual contact lead to some kind of disease. He hadn't been willing to somehow contract something when he was already homeless to begin with. 

_'I'm not that young anymore,'_ He mused to himself as he slowed his breathing to take the tension out of his shoulders. _'Not that it is a bad thing, I just don't know how to deal with it. I'm not used to, a sudden libido.'_

He easily moved to cover his eyes with his arm, the added darkness certainly welcome, even if it wasn't perfect as he could see edges of the light seeping past where his arm lay. _'Maybe Milla was right, maybe I just needed to relax into things?'_ He licked his bottom lip, noting it was chapped as he let his mind continue to wander as it pleased. _'She was confident I could, I should trust her confidence more often. Even if it still is, much to strange,'_ He was comforted by the thought of Milla being right. He trusted her judgement for a reason. Even if she could be pushy about his tendency to keep to himself, he certainly couldn't fault her motivations. She usually always had what was best for him in mind. 

_'Are those dreams because of her?'_ He idly felt out where the chapstick was on his desk, TK-ing it over to his waiting palm as he moved again. Applying the balm to his chapped lips with a frown. _'Because of what we've done? Why do I need to rely on them so much to stay erect when we're having sex?'_

What comfort lay in his chest was disrupted by that, he popping the cap back onto the lip balm and levitating it back to its usual place. _'No. Of course they're of her. Who else would they be about? I love her. I love her. We're supposed to be together…'_

Maybe laying down wasn't for the best. He rose from where he lay, moving back to his desk. He sliding his sunglasses back on as he settled into his chair. Sasha doing his best to pretend he hadn't had that uncomfortable thought wedge itself into the corner of his mind.

###

He wasn't quite sure when it had become ritual for the two of them to congregate at the bar down the block from the Psyhonauts headquarters. It just seemingly happened. Eddie would meet him at the door and they would head in. Taking up two bar stools at the end of the bar and conversing amongst themselves. Bars usually weren't places Sasha particularly enjoyed. He'd much rather be at home reading than in such a messy place. He wasn't too bothered by the change honestly, not when Eddie was an honest reliable source of friendship. A solid beacon who wasn't tied into office politics or willing to push him into being overly truthful. Eddie let things be, this was something Sasha appreciated. 

It was relaxing to just sit there and talk about nothing. 

He found himself laughing a little as he smiled back at Eddie. "Are you always this articulate?" 

"I try," The roadie said with a laugh of his own, he hiding his smirk behind a swig of beer. His gaze drifted across bar, brows going on as he lightly nudged Sasha. "Look at her, man. Holy shit," 

The German man blinked a little, peering over at the tall brunette woman down the bar from them. Her hair was pulled into a loose sloppy pony tail, her features were soft to some degree, it only off set by her firm chin and dark eyes. 

"She certainly is, attractive," He finished lamely back. Unsure as to why felt so conflicted suddenly. "Are you interested-?" 

"Yeah, kinda," Eddie offered her a friendly nod back, "but I'm hangin' out with you, hot chicks can wait," 

"If you're interested, go ahead. We've been here for nearly two hours talking, Mr. Riggs," He sipped at his drink again, trying to hide his uncertainty, failing tremendously at it. "If you want to go have fun, go ahead, I don't want to cramp your style" 

"Uh, I'm already havin' fun, you aren't exactly crampin' my style, Sasha." He offered back, his brow going up at Sasha's words. "I can always find her again later, dude. I think she's a regular anyway," 

"I insist, I've been making it hard for you to really go on dates after all," He was able to control his tone this time, pushing a farce happiness to the surface as he smiled playfully back at Eddie. His farce made the roadie pause uncertainly, he looking at Sasha solidly for a moment as if gauging his reaction. "Alright- just, here," He pulled out a 20 dollar bill passing it to the smaller man. "For cab fair, better than goin' by bus at this time of night," 

"Thank you," He reluctantly accepted the money, he awkwardly voicing what he'd do next as he stayed seated. "I'll leave when I finish my drink," 

Eddie seemingly didn't notice the awkward or wasn't about to call him on it. "Yeah, makes sense," He finishing his own drink, rising from his seat at the bar. "Wish me luck, man." He patting Sasha on the shoulder before making his way down the bar to the brunette woman. 

Sasha simply stared into his drink, a cold weight settled at the bottom of his stomach as he pursed his lips. He eventually glancing up to catch the woman laughing at something Eddie said, resting her hand over the top of the roadie's own. Almost naturally lacing fingers with Eddie's own. The action was almost graceful, perfect. The furthest point from his and Milla's interactions. The roadie easily able to playfully kiss her knuckles as he said something else to make her go red. 

Frustration swelled in Sasha as he chugged his drink, rising from his seat. Ignoring the burn in the back of his throat as he strode over to the public phone tucked in the corner of the bar. He roughly dialing the phone number listed for cabs. Very intently focused on the gibberish written on the wooden inner panels of the phone booth. 

"Speck Cabs and taxi's, how can we help you today?" 

"I'd like a cab," He bit out more angrily than he intended. 

"…Of course sir, where to?" 

The German man sighed, wilting a little against the wooden panel, "Sorry, I, need one sent for Michael's Pub?" He rattled a street address off for added information as he stole a glance back at Eddie and the woman. She was making Eddie laugh now, whatever she said warranted such an eased reaction. She pressed a kiss against Eddie's cheek, playfully batting her eye lashes back at the roadie. 

"Right away, sir. Please wait outside and we'll send a cab your way," 

"Thank you, have a good evening," He almost robotically answered back, hanging up the phone as he headed outside. He could stand to be in the bar any longer. It suddenly felt too hot in here, too stifling and uncomfortable. 

Even with the chill from the crisp February air did little to make him feel less like he was in a sauna. He crossing his arms heatedly across his chest as he stared straight ahead. His lips pulled into a frown as he tried to place what this feeling was. 

He only pieced it together when he finally sat down in the cab, buckling in as he stared out the window of the car.

Jealousy. He was jealous. He realization only made his stomach lurch. He clutching at the fabric of his blaze, blankly staring out the window as the cab bumped along. He barely noticing when the car came to a stop, vaguely remembering paying the man and stumbling back towards his home. He felt sick. 

###

 

_His breath shook as he squirmed where he lay, he chewing his bottom lip as the figure looming over him. Gentle laughter sending a small thrill through the green skinned man. He finding himself threading his fingers through the other persons hair. Sasha trying to tug his lover down to him. "Kiss me,"_

The demand was met with a warm chuckle, followed by an eager kiss. The green skinned man biting his lover's bottom lips with equal enthusiasm. 

Warm lips brushing across the exposed skin. Sasha found himself whimpering as a warm wet tongue moved across the german man's lower belly. The scratch of facial hair making Sasha's skin tingle, he raising his hips upwards encouragingly to the man above him.

"Eddie-" 

He jerked awake in surprise, his heart hammering against his chest as he clutched at his blankets. "Oh no- oh no," He awkwardly crossed his legs, able to feel the heat from his groin. He hesitating before resting his palm against the bulge under the blanket covering him. His fingers nervously twitching for a moment as he brushed his fingers across it. His breath shaking as he gave into impulse, dropping his hand under the blanket. 

He had to curse, tumbling out of bed making a beeline for his bathroom. Slamming the bathroom door roughly behind him as he turned on the shower.

###


	13. Sasha: The Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is the last portion of Sasha's story. The next chapter will be the start of Eddie's side of things, along with the more action elements to crop up!
> 
> Again, wonky format here. There is a dream sequence below in italics and thoughts have a '…' around them. Apologies for any mass confusion.

###

 

All he could do was stare at his phone, half expecting Milla to call at any second as he stretched out on his bed. It was rare he ever had a sick day, much less one so close to a holiday. He never took days off for holidays unless forced to. Now here he was, laying around in bed with Valentine's Day slowly approaching. 

He just let his head lull against a pillow as he closed his eyes. _'Was I really jealous? Of them? How? Milla and I have gotten better, much better.'_ He gave a low exhale as he dug his teeth into his bottom lip, breaking chapped skin at the edges. _'How can I be jealous of Eddie?'_

The inkling of the truth peeked out as Sasha grimaced a little, being a psychic meant having clarity on your emotions. Even if it meant facing less than pleasant truths. 'I'm not jealous of Eddie. I'm jealous of that woman. How she, had him wrapped around her finger like that, I want that.' 

_'I can't be-'_

He struggled to even finish the thought, his knuckles going a pale green as he clutched at the comforter covering him. _'…gay.'_

_'Am I? I can't, be- I love Milla. Don't I?'_ He raked his hands across his face, clearly not sure what he should be feeling at this moment. "Damn it," He just rolled onto his stomach in defeat, opting to try and sleep it off. Sleep would help. So he hoped.

 

###

 

_"Kiss me," He whispered hotly against Sasha's ear. Hot hands settling against his inner thigh sent a spark through Sasha's body as he squirmed against the other man's body. He desperately wanted to be as close as he could get. "Yes, yes-" He met the larger man for a kiss, slim fingers digging into the other man's arm. A hand flying up to tangle into the man's hair, Sasha wanted a better grip, he needed leverage. He needed it._

_Sasha just moaned, arching his hips upwards into the large calloused palms. "Please, please-" The man laughed warmly back at Sasha's squirming. "Please, Eddie!"_

He gasped, straining against his sheets as he dug his fingers into the fabric. The ache of his erection just left Sasha still. He pressing completely back into the bed, doing his best to ignore it. So much for a nap helping him settle down any. It had made things ten times worse. 

He lurched up out of bed, stumbling his way towards the bathroom. He cranking up the hot water and planning on peeling most of his skin off if possible.

The German emerged from the bathroom a few minutes later, his skin aching from the scrubbing as he adjusted his pajama's. He brushing his hand over the fabric as he moved to make himself some dinner. He automatically picking a recipe he knew by heart so he wouldn't have to think very much. He already had too many things to think about the whole situation by this point. 

He couldn't be in love with Eddie, but he certainly wasn't in love with Milla the more he thought about it. He loved her to some degree, in a very different way. Romance never really was there. 

He remembered being in love with her. He remembered wishing he could be with her in some capacity. When they were younger, argumentative and new at being a team, that's when he felt attracted to her. Sasha remembered how much she frustrated him in every way and how he just wanted to kiss her then. Every romantic cliche had cycled through his head then, all those new american movies he watched to vaguely blend in had led him to thinking on those terms. He remembered how much his frustration mixed with attraction. Sasha had always just wanted to reach out and kiss her senseless when they were twenty-four. 

Now, he just didn't feel that burning passion pooling in the bottom of his belly when he thought about Milla. She certainly made him smile, laugh, made his heart warm up when he saw her. He just didn't want to kiss her. He didn't want a romance with her. He felt more like her best friend over anything else.

 

###

 

The sound of the phone is what woke Sasha from his sleep, he could only make an agitated sound as he reached out for the phone by his bed. He holding the cordless phone against his ear as he slurred irritatedly into the phone.

"Nein speaking," 

"Nice mood there, Sasha," 

"It's-early, you called me too early," 

"Its like 9am, it's hardly early," 

"Too early," Sasha insisted grumpily back as he attempted to smother himself with a pillow. 

"C'mon, you work for the government, you have to get up earlier than fuckin' 9am, buddy," 

"Not willingly, Riggs," He was doing his best to remember if today was the day he was free until the afternoon or not, not willing to check since it meant moving from his very comfortable spot in bed. 

"Oh man, you dropped the Mr. shit is real now," The other man's tone just made the German man chuckle tiredly, he finding himself smiling somewhat back. 

"Yes, yes it is. I'm sorry, Eddie, I'm leaving you for another man," 

Eddie's laughter rung clearly through the line as he did his best to sound dramatic as he replied, "Say it ain't so!" 

"I'm sorry, but we're through," 

"Sasha- my love," Eddie failed to contain his laughter, trying to convert it into fake sobs and doing terribly at it. The silliness of the moment just eased the German man more than he expected, he reluctantly moving the pillow off of his face with his free hand. 

"You need to work on your acting, Mr. Riggs." 

"I know, this shit is why I didn't get an oscar last year," 

"For shame," 

"I know, this is why I ain't a high paid actor anymore, my career went down the toilet," 

"Mhmm," He rolled to lay on his side now, letting gravity do the work of keeping the phone partially pressed against his ear as he spoke, "Speaking of toilets, what is the reasoning behind this call, potty mouth?" 

"Ey, I have the cleanest motherfuckin' mouth and you know it, shithead," 

"Eddie, the point, get to it," Sasha's amusement was at an end at the lollygagging on Eddie's side. He just wanted to know why the larger man had called so early.

"Okay, okay- shit, I was wonderin' if you're free this weekend for some relaxation," Sasha could already picture Eddie holding a hand up in surrender if his tone was any indication. 

"Yes, I am. I wish you had called later on though to ask," 

Sasha's irritation wasn't aided by Eddie chuckling again as the larger man spoke. "I'll keep that in mind for next time, bright eyes," 

"What did you want to do?" 

"Anythin' is chill with me, how about a movie or whatever?" 

"Call me at 12 and we'll decide," 

Eddie's laughter rung through the line as he spoke again, "Sure, I'll call you then," He disconnecting before Sasha could make an affirmative grunt. He gently placing the phone back into its cradle as he moved to actually go back to bed. The german man hoping he didn't dream about Eddie anymore than he already had been. He'd call the office in an hour, just take the entire week off. He already had missed two days thus far. He needed time to center himself. When he felt stable again he would go back to work, the mask of properness slide firmly in place. Everything felt too raw now, too real. 

All he could do was lay in bed, sleep not coming back to him as he stared at his ceiling. All the German man could really do was count the cracks etching their way across the white surface of his ceiling. He had gotten relatively further along when his alarm clock buzzed, confusion hitting him followed by some surprise as he rolled onto his side to stare at it. 

He had work, didn't he? 

The German man sighed, reaching out to hit the alarm clock's button. Quietly picking up his phone, dialing a familiar number. 

"Hello? Yes. It is nice to hear from you as well Laura, I'm sorry to say I won't be making it in today," He managed to suppress his irritation as the main receptionist tutted at him for missing work again. He cut her off before she could chide him about his work ethic somehow. "Take it off of my vacation days if you must. I have come down with a terrible flu, I'll be out all week. Alert Truman and Andrea." 

He would text Eddie in a few hours and cancel whatever plans he had. He didn't want to make anything more complicated than they were already were. 

###

Sasha simply stared at his phone, watching it ring as he stayed on his bed. He felt too sick to actually answer the phone, not after last night. Not when he had those dream. Especially not when it was Milla calling him. 

"Shit, shit," 

He let the phone ring, ignoring it solidly for several rings. He letting his answering machine pick it up.

"Sasha? Are you still ill, darling?" The was a pause as Milla moved in her old creaky chair, he able to hear it in the background so easily. "Truman mentioned you called in sick yesterday, I suppose you're still stick? Suppose- goodness, you probably still are." She gave a gentle be it abashed laugh, "Just get better alright, dear?" 

He simply sat there staring as she hung up. 

"Damn it," He breathed quietly to himself as he reached out to delete the message. He already felt supremely guilty, hearing her voice did little to make him feel any better. Not when he still felt so conflicted. He ended up canceling on Eddie, still feeling too tangled up to do much beyond clean his home and sort through paperwork he had in boxes around the studio apartment. He fumbled his way out of bed, moving to clean his kitchen counter. Crumpling up a paper take out bag, chucking it in the direction of his garbage can. Sweeping crumbs off of the smooth tiled surface of the countertop. The mess being deposited in his garbage can. 

He opened his refrigerator, his gaze sweeping through the contents of it debating what he needed to throw away. Eventually pulling out most of the tupperware to settle them on his counter. The German man opening various containers, smelling them individually as he went. He pouring out an old container of spaghetti into his garbage, porridge, meat loaf and old vegetables all following suit. A stack of plastic tupperware dishes found a new home in his sink as he shuffled through his fridge. Preoccupation still the name of the game as his phone started to ring again. He feeling guiltier as Che's voice spoke up next as answering machine took the message for him.

"Hey, Sasha? I know you're sick, but feel better soon, alright buddy?" 

"I am scum," Sasha sighed lowly back, letting himself sink onto his knees and thunk his head against the lower cabinet of his counter. "Pure scum," 

 

###

The buzzer going off is what made the German man rouse from a solid sleep. His stomach gurgling from lack of food as he twisted where he lay. He rolling out of bed as it continued, he moving towards the com on the wall closest to the door. The control panel for the front door fancy as it was a touch aged by this point. "Yes?" 

"Sasha? Can I come in?" 

He weakly clutched at the wall, "Of course, give me a moment," He fumbled with the button, unlocking the front door for her and waiting by his own. He just studying next to the fine wood grain of his door as if this was the first time he had seen it. He jerking back in surprise when Milla actually knocked, he hesitating before opening it. He coming face to face with the woman, quietly stepping aside to let her into the apartment.

"Darling, are you feeling any better?" 

"Not particularly," He stated simply back he closed the door as she entered his apartment. 

"Oh, darling," Was cooed back, the Brazilian woman reaching out to touch Sasha's face. The German man awkwardly flinching away from the touch, just not wanting to be touched. Not now, he didn't deserve it. He felt like he had betrayed her with his dreams, with how he couldn't love her the right way. Milla deserved the very best and he couldn't even love her. 

"Sasha-?" 

"Milla, please, just don't," He softly offered back. "I, have something I need to tell you," 

"…Sasha?" 

"It would be best if you sit down," He directed weakly back, crossing his arms defensively over his chest. He hated himself already, but he knew he had to do this. He couldn't keep pretending, not with Milla. Not when she was important, not when she was his wet stone of stability and sanity. "There is something I need to talk to you about," 

She frowned uncertainly back as she moved to sit down in one of Sasha's worn kitchen chairs. She tilted her head slightly as she rested her hands in her lap. "Oh, of course, dear," 

There was a pause as he tried to think of how to phrase what he wanted to say. "Milla, we, need to break up," 

She stared at him for a moment, managing to only repeat a small portion of his sentence. "Break up?" 

"Yes. I, I can't do this, Milla," His eyes stung as he nervously flexed his fingers. "I, I care for you, but not in the way you care for me," 

"Sasha- darling, what are you talking about?" Her smile was pinched in the corners as she tried to stop things in its tracks. Sasha didn't have to be a psychic to see she was trying to stall this from going any further. "You know I love you," 

"I love you too, but, not in a romantic way," He awkwardly bumbled back, struggling to actually be eloquent. If he had time he could have mentally prepared something instead of falling flat like this. Her start of a refusal certainly didn't help his case any. "It isn't going to work for us, not like this, Milla. We can't go on like this when I'm not happy and you're not happy. I don't want to keep faking things with you. You're too important to me,"

Her fingers toyed with the hem of her skirt, it clear enough she was at loss. The Brazilian woman simply frozen in place by his words as she stared at the pattern of her dress for a moment before speaking. A tinge of desperation leaking into her voice. "Darling- we can work this out, we don't have to- do this," 

"We are doing this," He protectively kept his space from her. It hurt him to say this, much less actually admit this to her. "I am breaking up with you, Milla. I don't love you the way you love me," He brushed a loose strand of hair from his eyes, "We can't keep dating and hoping that will change, it's pointless." 

Milla's mouth opened, silencing reigning as she struggled to actually speak. Eventually she just closed her mouth covering her face with her hands. "I, how can I be important to you when you're doing this. Sasha, you can't seriously be doing this." The Brazilian woman was clearly at loss of what to do beyond struggle to form her own response. 

"I care about you-" That was apparently enough to have the woman put together her thoughts whilst cutting him off. "If you did you, you wouldn't be doing this," Milla snapped angrily back, her hands falling away to rest in her lap. Her green eyes narrowed angrily back as she glared at him, tears filling her eyes as she clutched at the hem of her skirt. "You wouldn't be leaving me like- this," She gestured angrily around them as if the atmosphere was to blame for this. "We can't just break up-" 

"We can and will, Milla. I'm ending it here," He insisted simply back, staying firm on his stance. "I care for you enough to break this up, before it gets serious," 

"We weren't serious?" Her tone was a mixture of indignant and upset, something that Sasha wasn't sure how to respond to as he chewed his bottom lip. All he could do was quietly shake his head as he spoke."No, we weren't. Not in the right way," 

"The right way? Would- have preferred we were chaste or-?" 

"What?" He blinked at that clearly lost, "No- I am just telling you, we weren't in love," 

That made her stand up from where she had been sitting, angrily pointing a finger back at him. "Do not speak for me, Sasha Nein. You do not know how I feel, clearly I didn't know how you felt either," She let her hand drop, an angry scowl in place as her eyes watered. "If- you want it this way, fine." She moved back towards the door of his apartment. 

A flash of guilt slammed into him, he stepping forward to try and call her back. "Milla-" 

"No!" She turned back to look at him, narrowing her eyes back as she "You, you don't you dare change your mind, Sasha. If you don't think what we had was- real, fine. Don't just go with what I say because you feel guilty. You always give in, Sasha, if this is, how you feel, don't." 

Her words were enough to silence any protests on his part, he closing his mouth firmly as she wiped at her eyes. Her words shaking slightly as her emotions hit her. "Make a choice, Sasha and stick to it," She opened the door, quietly closing it behind herself as she left. 

It left Sasha little to do beyond stare at the door, helplessness slapping him solidly across the face as he realized what he just did. The German man could only really give a slow baffled blink as he clutched at the hem of his shirt. Half wondering if he made the right choice. 

###

 

He hated the awkward tension in the office as he wove his way through the early shift crowd, the German doing his best to look impassive as he made a beeline towards his office. He keeping his head down already hoping he wouldn't encounter anyone he actually knew. He rarely saw anything of Milla these days, nor did he want to run into her again. 

"Sasha!" 

He bit back an annoyed sound as he slowed his walk and looked over his shoulder. Squinting slightly over the edge of his sunglasses at the person who called him. He frowning at seeing Che approaching him, the hispanic man was always insistent. Sasha was partially surprised Che hadn't caught up with him soon."Yes, Morales?" 

"I'd like some idea of why you've been dodging everyone for the past two weeks," He was next to Sasha surprisingly fast, frowning as he took in Sasha's stiff body language. 

"I have important paperwork that needs attentive care," He surmised cooly back as he adjusted his sunglasses. "Now if you excuse me, I need to get back to it," 

"Hey!" He was stopped by the feeling of the other man grabbing onto his jacket, tugging him back. "You can't keep avoiding everyone, Sasha-" 

"I am not avoiding anyone, I'm simply focusing on my work," He wrenched his arm out of Che's grip, side stepping the man's attempt to grab him again. "I will see you later, Agent Morales," With that he strode away as briskly as possible, head held high as he did his best not to look back. Guilt weighing down his heart as he realized this relationship had consumed all of his friendships without him realizing it. Had he really only dated Milla because its what everyone else wanted? 

He was almost appreciative of the fact he had a solo mission. He would finally have time away, time to think. 

###

He pressed his back against the door of his apartment, resting his head against the old grain of the wood. The German man exceedingly happy he made it home without anyone trying to 'helpfully' talk to him. He had narrowly avoided Razputin and Che on the way out of HQ. The two had been considerably insistent on trying to catch up with him and talk about things. Sasha wasn't exactly interested in doing much talking. He needed time alone to make sure he did the right thing. 

The German man left his shoes by the door, walking over to his phone. He hesitating before dialing a familiar number. 

He had a plane to catch tomorrow, he might as well make one last call. 

"I might have to miss lunch for a few days. Something has come up at the office in Seattle, so I'll be out of town,"

####


	14. Eddie: Where did you go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we start Eddie's side of the story. This will be the start of me slowly building land of metal characters from Brutal Legend into the Psychonauts universe. (along with some Tenacious D jokes.)

Eddie could only grump, tiredly curling up in bed as he listened to the sound of car horns going off in the distance. Already able to guess he would be freezing the moment he got up from bed. It was why he wasn't looking forward to the morning. Asides from the fact he more than likely only had oatmeal left in the apartment. 

The roadie genuinely just wanted to sleep in, though he knew that wasn't about to happen. He had a shift at the record store down the block from here. Oz had promised a solid pay check for working for him, Eddie wasn't about to turn down good money. He knew he couldn't always find solid work in tours, so something he could have on a more regular basis was certainly appreciated.

He mentally prepared himself for the worst as he rolled out of bed, grimacing openly as he met the cold air of his room. "Shit, shit-" He grabbed his slippers dropping them onto the floor. The roadie quickly sliding his feet into the slippers for some relief against the chill of the tiled floor. It was too early and too cold to deal with being awake, but he didn't really have much of a choice in the matter. He would have wondered why it was so cold, if not for the fact February didn't guarantee instant heat. 

He glad for some kind of cloth barrier as he made his way from his bedroom to the main area of his home. He walking over to turn on his coffee pot. Listening to it percolating as he shuffled around his kitchen to try and root around his cupboard for the last packet of oatmeal. Eddie only able to find a few empty cartons as he picked through it, cursing softly as he realized he might have eaten it yesterday. 

"Looks like its coffee for breakfast," He sighed grumpily to himself as he grabbed his chipped coffee cup from the wooden peg it hung on as he placed it on his countertop. He moving to grab some milk from his fridge, plucking the sugar packets he had left out on the counter. The roadie setting up his usual coffee plan around his coffee maker. It was a ritual in itself to make coffee like this, sugar, milk, set out just waiting for the machine to percolate. 

All he could do now was wait. He busied himself by lurching over towards his phone, staring at the answering machine as if willing it to have a message when that clearly wasn't about to happen. 

'Man, I wonder what happened to Sasha…' He sighed a little, wearily rubbing the back of his neck as he turned his back on the phone for now. He had a busy day ahead of him, he was helping Kill Master and Oz out. He couldn't linger on the german man too much, not when Sasha already mentioned he was busy to begin with. 'He has work, all that paperwork for, whatever the hell he does. Knowin' him he might cancel what we had planned this week.'

He would catch up with Sasha later, for now he had shit to get done today. 

###

"Are you cool with me takin' a bit longer for lunch, Oz?" 

Oz barely paused as he stacked records in the back, aged hands delicately handling each record like it was one of his own children. "What for?" 

"Well, for stuffin' my face for one- and buyin' a few groceries," Eddie wasn't sure why he was so hesitant to mention that in the first place. Oz wasn't a bad guy, a bit incomprehensible at times with his slurred words and drunken behavior, but he knew how tough things could get. He wouldn't start mocking Eddie anytime soon for not having food. 

"Aaah, I see," The 50 year old cast his gaze back at the 35 year old seated behind him, "I'll give you, an hour instead of 30 minutes, should be enough, yeah?" 

Eddie smiled back at that, relief clear enough in his voice. "More than enough, thanks, Oz," 

"Don't thank me, lad. I'm just going to ensure you work harder to make up for that lost hour," He waved a ringed finger back at Eddie teasingly back. The shine of the rings catching the light, glittering brightly under the multiple lights in the back room of the record store. All Eddie could do was laugh a little, squinting at the flash of gold hitting his eyes as Oz kept his easy pace of stacking records. The older man certainly enjoyed jewelry, if anything he indulged in wearing as much as possible. Eddie was incredibly used to it by this point, he had known Oz for far too long. "Still, thanks," 

Oz wasn't about to let Eddie lavish praise on him, "Pish posh, now back to work!" 

"Can do, boss man!" He offered a mock salute back with an easy grin. He easily falling back into the rhythm of sorting through records himself, quietly alphabetizing them as he went. He already knew Oz would come back over and reorganize them as he saw fit, the man was a force of nature that liked wearing a lot of jewelry. 

###

He easily unlocked the door, using his shoulder to push it open as he walked further in. He still had enough time to get back down the block after he put everything away. Eddie managed to close his front door with the heel of his foot. The click of the door was enough to reassure Eddie it was closed as he moved towards the kitchen area across from the door. Eddie dropped the plastic bags on his countertop without much fuss. Easily unloading the various odds and ends he had bought onto the counter itself, stashing the plastic bag in his cabinet. A habit he had yet to really break, nor did he really think about breaking, not when a plastic bag could be used for a lot of things. 

He was midway through stacking a few cans when his phone started ringing. Eddie grunted as he placed the cans he had in his arms down, grumbling slightly under his breath as he walked over to his phone. Picking it up easily and tucking it under his ear as he moved back towards the counter to keep working. "Eddie speakin', how can I help you?" 

"You could help me by answering your texts Mr. Riggs," 

"Sasha! Hey, what's up?" 

"Work, work and more work," Eddie could faintly hear the shuffling of papers on the other side of the phone. "The paperwork has doubled up since we last spoke," 

"You live an excitin' life, Sasha," He dryly intoned back, placing a can into the cabinet, another soon following it. "I take it you won't be able to make it to our hang out next week?" 

"I'm afraid not," 

"S'cool, man. Call me when you're free or just text me. You know I'll be buggin' you anyway," 

"If you didn't, I'd be concerned," 

"No need for concern here, brother. I'm gonna drive you up every wall," 

Sasha's laughter startled the roadie as he glanced up from his stacking as the other man spoke. "Never call me brother again- you sounded like Hulk Jogan." 

"Well, BROTHER," He grinned as Sasha openly booed at him now. "Don't you dare!" 

"Don't tempt me," 

"I'll never speak to you again," 

"You'd miss me, I'm just so fuckin' irresistible," 

"Oh shut up," 

"Nope, that plan has been vetoed, try again." He grinned somewhat as he picked up the bag of potato chips, chucking them in the usual section of the cupboard he stored them as he spoke again, "Well, you can try, but my voting process takes a long ass time. It's pretty much congress condensed into one heavy metal guy," 

"That made no sense at all," 

"When has anythin' I said made sense?" 

"True, very true," 

###

He had to glance upwards as the blast of canned TV sound effect explosions erupted from the window above. Hooting and hollering following after it, Eddie able to guess from the terrible austrian accents who ever lived in the apartment above was watching a Schwartsjogger movie. 

"We should rent that movie next time we go to block buster," Kage murmured easily back as he leaned against the stoop of their building. "I don't think I've seen it in like, years," 

"Ey, might as well, gotta keep ourselves amused somehow," He answered back with a low laugh as he took a slow drag from his cigarette. "Don't you got a shift at the Forge in an hour?" 

Kage simply grunted in turn, he taking a long drag of his own cigarette in turn before he spoke. "Yeah, yeah- old Ozzy won't fucking notice how I smell. The guy is like always drunk or high anyway," 

"Oz hasn't hit the drugs in years, you dipshit," Eddie rolled his eyes, "He will and can notice, go put that out and stash it for later," 

"But I need a hit now-" 

"No whinin', go do it," He gestured back at the doorway behind them. "I'd rather you keep this job, dude." 

The fat balding man openly pouted for a moment before rising from his seat. His tiny band tee showing off a portion of his hairy belly as he stood up to his full height. "Okay, okay," He vaguely adjusted it but ambled inside and up the stairs. "Don't gotta be rude, Eddie," 

Eddie would have enjoyed the brief blessed silence if not for the movie above resounding loudly through an open window. Screamed quotes soon following and as well as drunken laughter. He sighed as he shook ash from his cigarette. "Everybody's a god damn comedian," 

By the time he saw Kage off for work, the neighbors had gone somewhat quiet. Eddie appreciative of that much as he headed up the stairwell to his apartment. He unlocking the door and stepping in, sighing a little at the lingering smell. 

Some days he wondered if Kage would ever not reek of pot and B.O.

He let the thought slide away as quickly as it came, focusing on kicking his shoes off as he walked calmly towards his bedroom. He pulling off his clothing, dropping them to the side as he flopped onto the mattress that was his bed. The ratty purple sheet that covered it was already half off by the time Eddie got comfortable. He didn't really care much as he gave a slow sleepy exhale. 

He was on the very edge of a comfortable doze when the neighbors started watching another movie. 

"God damn it," He sighed unhappily back, burying his face under a pillow. So much for sleeping. 

 

###

He had to give an irritated noise as the sound of his cell phone woke him up from a comfortable sleep, the roadie pawing at it for a moment before growling a greeting. 

"Still sunny as ever, huh, Eddie?" 

"Ophs?" 

"Speaking," 

"Wha- where the hell are you?"

"Toronto, currently. We're about to get back on the plane soon though. I wanted to call and check on you," It was hard to miss the sound of hustle and bustle that came with airports, Ophelia was apparently in a quieter section. 

"Do you know what time it is?" 

"Too early or too late," She answered easily back, amusement clear in her voice as Eddie grunted unhappily back. "Mother fuckin' correct," 

"Would you rather I hang up?" 

"No, no-" He waved a hand forcing himself to sit up, "Talk at me, what has been goin' on with you guys?" 

"Basic tour stuff, we finished with our big show here and are moving on to the next city. I'm still- really star struck to tell you the truth," She laughed self consciously at her own words as she continued, "I never thought we'd play with big bands like Helltalica, it's kind of scary. I grew up listening to them and they're co-touring with us," 

"Yeah, cause Ironheade is fuckin' fierce as shit," 

Her laughter was warm and easy. "Say's our number one fan and roadie,"

"Only a roadie, maybe a fan on the sly," 

"God, it's good to hear your voice again," She murmured, her voice soft and and comfortable. It warranted a smile from the roadie as he leaned back into the pillows, wrapping himself up in his blanket. It felt less like she was off in Toronto and there with him, he could almost picture her lips against his ear and her arm curled around his shoulders. He shivered, tugging the blanket closer to him as he let his eyes close.

"The feelin' is mutual," He rolled his shoulders slightly, opening his eyes to gaze out of his window simply watching his curtains swish with a slight gust of wind. The loose papers of his calendar fluttering alongside the curtain. "Been long enough that you and Lars missed god damn valentines day here," 

 

###

Eddie wasn't really sure what caused Sasha to call him at 2am out of the blue. Usually the green skinned German man went to bed by 10 and didn't linger in staying awake very long. If that wasn't already a big enough red flag, Sasha's tone of voice had been enough to make Eddie agree readily to- nearly anything. Eddie had never heard Sasha sound so torn up before. Their friendship certainly wasn't that long by this point, but it was just too surreal for Eddie to even think about turning the smaller man's request for some company. The roadie hadn't even been planning on sleeping anytime soon, so this wasn't really a damper for him. 

He managed to contain his concern on the drive over, focusing on the directions Sasha gave him as he drove. Eddie not sure if he should be surprised or not at how nice of a neighborhood Sasha lived in. The houses and apartment buildings all settled nicely into well to do middle class realm. Nicely kept plants, fresh coats of paints, cheesy lawn decorations-all things Eddie wasn't really used to seeing. 

He'd have to ask Sasha how it felt to be upper crust later, when things were less complicated. For now he just looked over the addresses, brows going up when he spotted the simplest looking building on the block. He pulled up, glad there was a parking spot near the building as he unbuckled and leapt over the side of his car. Eddie easily landing on his feet as he looked up at white building for a moment, approaching it. He coming to a stop at the stoop, thankful as the porch light clicked on. It giving Eddie ample enough light to peer at the list of names.

He pressed a button, waiting as the buzzer went off, "Yes?" 

"It's Eddie. Can you let me in, Sasha?" 

"Of course," Which was shortly followed by the buzzer going off, Eddie readily opening the door. He walking down the hallway to the end of the hall. Very quietly knocking on Sasha's door, "Hey, Sasha?" 

"The door is open, just come in," His words came out muffled and tired through the wood of the door. 

"Uh, right," He turned the knob, ducking his head a little as he walked into the apartment. His gaze drifting across the studio apartment. He not surprised when he picked out a Mondrian print on the wall above the German man's bed, his gaze dropping from the print towards the lump on the bed. A very familiar lump that Eddie easily guessed was Sasha. He closing the door behind him as he calmly walked towards the bed. He moving to sit down at the edge of the bed. 

"So, you wanna tell me what caused this sudden 2am hang out to happen?" 

"I broke up with Milla," 

"…Seriously?" 

The lump moved around, the blankets further being rumpled as a green hand reached out to grab a pillow. He dragging it over to drop it on his head. "Yes," 

Eddie just gave a sympathetic sound, he reaching out to pat the lump comfortingly. The roadie wasn't sure why Sasha went so stiff, but kept talking. "I'm sorry, man. Fuck. Do-you want me to get you some beer or somethin'?" 

"A beer would be fine," Was the eventual response, the squirming picking back up as Eddie rose up from the edge. He moving towards the lean refrigerator on the other side of the room, opening it and rooting through it for a beer. He heading towards the bed with two beers in hand, gently nudging Sasha with the end of one bottle. "C'mon on, you gotta sit up if you wanna drink," 

The German man begrudgingly sat up, looking like hell warmed over. Eddie winced a little at the dark circles under Sasha's eyes and pallid appearance as he handed the lanky man a beer bottle. "Take it, you need it, holy shit," 

"I don't look that terrible," 

Eddie popped the top off his drink as he took a swing, taking another slow glance at the German man. "You do, man. You do, understandably so," He leaning a little back in where he sat as he regarded Sasha. "You wanna tell me what happened or just get trashed?" 

The green skinned man paused, simply opening his beer as well and taking a long drink from it. "Is both an option by this point?" 

Eddie tilted the neck of his beer bottle in Sasha's direction as he spoke. "Uh, no shit," 

"Good," Sasha answered back as he took another drink. "I might need both by this point, I'm not sure what to really feel," 

"Just say what you can, I'm all ears," Eddie reached out to press a hand against Sasha's shoulder, comfortingly offering him a warm smile. He hoped he was actually doing something to make the smaller man feel better. It seemed to be working if the softening of Sasha's expression was anything to go by. 

"I realized, I didn't love her. Not in the way she loved me," He surmised weakly back, as he leaned his face against the cold surface of the beer bottle. "I just, couldn't stay with her." 

"Whoa," 

"Whoa indeed," Sasha agreed softly back as he let his eyes close for a moment. "I feel terrible," 

"Well, yeah. You needed to break up with her," 

Sasha started rambling, feeling regretful. "She's perfect in every way, brilliant, full of energy, friendly-" 

Eddie couldn't stop himself from cutting in, "But, you don't love her?" He watching as Sasha took a long pause, not expecting to be cut off the way he was. The German man needing to formulate some kind of response that wasn't pure praise for the woman he had just broken up with. "Not, romantically, no."

The larger man just patted Sasha's back, already able to tell the other man wasn't sure how he felt about the whole thing. To Eddie that was understandable, relationships weren't meant to be cut and dry. No one could completely seal their emotions off during a break up. "If you don't love her romantically, then you don't. It's seriously that simple, Sasha." 

"It doesn't feel simple," 

"It won't for a long ass time, man. It'll get better eventually though. Trust me on that." 

Sasha just sighed, covering his face with his free hand, as he spoke. His words were somewhat muffled, but understandable at least. "It always felt like-we belonged together. We work so well together and everyone assumed we were dating…" All Eddie could do was squint a little, not sure what to make of that sentence initially. "I just thought that was how it was meant to be," 

"Did you two seriously start datin' cause of that?" 

"No-I, yes, maybe. I don't even know anymore." He had to take a steadying breath before he continued, "I just thought if anyone could love me it would be her." 

Eddie could only manage a baffled blink at the green skinned man's words. He giving up merely patting Sasha to just hug the lanky man. "Damn, Sasha-you're, kinda beaten' the fuck out of yourself here," 

Sasha was stiff in his arms, not really moving as he rested his head against Eddie's chest. Sasha just clutching the beer against his chest weakly in turn. "We're going to need more beer," 

"Yu-uh, we're gonna," Eddie agreed with a weak laugh in turn. "Do you want me to buy some more now-?" 

"No, just, stay with me. Please," 

"Sure," Eddie gently patted Sasha's back, not really bothered by the close contact. He knew what this felt like, he knew he hadn't exactly been comforted himself when he ended things with Ophelia. "If it makes you feel any better, I can sorta understand what you mean by, people expectin' you to be with her," 

He could feel Sasha looking up at him, it egging the roadie on, "I used to date this one girl, she and I just seemed to be made for each other you know? She got all my jokes, she could handle all my bullshit and had no doubts bout who she was. I was crazy for her. My friends all told me we were like- meant to be you know?" 

Sasha gave a slow nod back, clearly listening as he stayed where he was. "And…?" 

"Well, you can guess shit went ugly." He sighed a little at the memory as he rubbed Sasha's back again. The roadie really wishing he had something else he could do to help the german man out in some way. "She wasn't the girl I thought she was, kept secrets from me. She refused to actually be honest with me. So I ended it. My friends gave me a ton of shit because of that." 

Sasha shifted out of Eddie's grip to put the opened beer down on the floor, moving back to offer the roadie a hug of his own. "You need one of these too," 

His expression softened at that, Eddie gently returning the hug. The fact Sasha wasn't pressing for more information was nice, a comfort within this odd blip for the two of them. "Thanks," 

"You're the one helping me in the first place, Mr. Riggs. I think you deserve a hug as well," 

"I appreciate it, man. Though we should be focusin' on you right now," The larger man offered softly back. "You and me, drinkin' like nobodies business,"

"Of course," Sasha answered quietly back as he pulled away to recline further into his bed. Eventually losing his balance and flopping into the mattress entirely.

"You aren't even drunk yet, dude. Shit." 

"Just drunk on my never ending self loathing." 

"Let me get the comb so I can give you an emo fringe."


	15. Eddie: Day to Day

He woke first, giving a faint pained grunt as he sat up. Eddie scrubbing his face with his hand as he did his best to remember why he felt like shit at the moment. He didn't remember going to a party last night. 

"Bluh," He groused softly into the quiet room as he glanced around. He openly blinking in surprise at his surroundings before information started to pour back over him, warranting a quiet, "Oh," from the larger man. He quietly moving to rise from where he lay on the floor, steadying himself as he walked over to Sasha's bed. Even as he slept, the German man looked pallid and tired. Eddie could only find himself feeling sorry for Sasha. 

He lingered for a moment, quietly moving towards Sasha's kitchen area. He fiddling with the other man's coffee machine before he actually got any coffee going. By the time the coffee had finished percolating, Sasha was awake. 

"How much did we drink last night…?" 

"A lot, trust me, man." He laughed softly back as he placed a mug down on the counter in front of him. "Want your coffee the usual way?" 

"Yes, please," Sasha dragged his hands across his face as he tried to remember what anything decent felt like. He just picking up a pillow to cover his face and groan into it. Eddie let Sasha have his moment as the roadie prepped the coffee. He approaching the bed after a moment, "Coffee's up,"

He dropped the pillow into his lap to accept the mug. "Thank you." Sasha taking a slow deliberate sip from it as he contemplated becoming one with the coffee. 

The larger man simply chuckled back, "No biggie," He moving away to pick up his own mug, sipping from it as well. He hanging back again as Sasha more or less chugged his coffee. "How about we go to McBurgerQueen and get the hangover special?" 

"Hangover special…?" 

"Egg McQueenmuffin with some hashbrowns and bacon," 

Sasha wrinkled his nose in clear disgust, "That sounds terrible," 

"I think you mean, terribly delicious," He offered Sasha a playful wink back, "I'll get it, you stay put," 

"I can always lock you out, Mr. Riggs," Was Sasha's vague attempt at a threat as he flopped back onto his bed, the mattress creaking in protest at the sudden shift in weight. "Then I can nurse my hangover in peace," 

Eddie laughed a little at that as he moved towards the front door of Sasha's apartment. A grin playing on his features as he playfully called back to the smaller man. "And who would buy you breakfast, Sasha?" 

"Point taken," 

When he got back with the food, he wasn't really surprised to see the German man still in his pajama's. The man curled up on his fold out couch in front of his television, mug still in hand as Eddie entered. His sudden entrance earned a surprised blink from the lanky man, "How did you-?" 

"One of your neighbors let me into the buildin'," He offered back as he walked over to Sasha. He depositing one of the paper bags he had in hand on the couch next to the German man. "You're gonna need this," 

Sasha quietly just eyed the bag, sighing a little at the look Eddie gave him as he set his coffee aside. The bag crinkling as he opened it up, fishing out the McQueenmuffin along with everything else. "This is too much food…" 

"Nope, it isn't. You gotta eat all of it." 

"All of it?" 

"Every fuckin' bite, Sasha." 

"I should just kick you out," 

"So, we're gettin' a divorce? Shit, does that mean I get the kids on weekends?" He dryly questioned back as he sat on the floor in front of the futon, opening his own bag with less hesitation. He had this concoction before, it usually did the trick on easing terrible headaches that came with excessive drinking sprees. Eddie was quick to actually eat his food. He unwrapping his breakfast food and jamming the hash brown between the two buns. Eddie's focus on his food meant he missed a pause on Sasha's part. The German man quietly fiddling with his own food. "Should I put the hash browns into the Mcqueenmuffin?" 

"Only if you wanna," 

"I'll pass today, since this is my first time having your… 'hangover cure'," The German man simply squinted down at the food. He clearly not sure what to make of the whole meal plan Eddie had shoved at him. Eddie just found easy amusement in the smaller man's wary reaction. 

"Good choice, go simple," Eddie easily took his first bite, happily consuming the greasy junk food. 

The two fell into a comfortable silence together whilst eating. The drone of the TV taking up what space the sound of eating didn't. Eddie finishing the combo burger first, he wiping his hands with the terrible napkins the take out place provided. "Feelin' any better?" 

"Yes, actually," The German man seemed surprised. Eddie grinned a little at that, feeling a touch prideful. His cure always worked out without fail. "I told you, man." 

"Looks like I owe you more, Mr. Riggs," 

"Psh," He waved his hand idly back in turn, he rising from where he's sitting on the floor. He crumpling up the paper bag and moving to chuck it. He glad Sasha's trash can was out instead of hidden away as he free tossed the ball into the can. "I'm just glad you're feelin' better," 

"I'll feel better when this is old news," He sighed as he slumped into his futon. 

"It will be, just gonna take awhile," Eddie's words only made Sasha grunt in turn, the German man covering his face with his arm. Eddie just frowned a little at that, quietly rubbing the back of his neck as he spoke. "Ey, if you wanna, you can always come have lunch with me? Or like hang out more if you wanna, I know you and Milla had a real close knit group of friends, so shit is gonna be awkward for a while. So, come hang out with me,"

Sasha paused, Eddie trying to read his expression form what he could see from behind Sasha's arm strewn over his features. The German man eventually dropped his arm as he spoke, "Thank you, I'd enjoy that, actually." 

"Excellent, you and me, man. We'll beat off those lonely blues," The roadie offered back with a pleased grin rising to his features. Tilting his head a little as Sasha fidgeted where he sat, quietly murmuring in response. "Yes, beat off the blues, certainly." 

He wasn't really sure what to make of that reaction, letting it go as he flopped onto the futon with Sasha. "Now lets watch some terrible TV." 

####

He smiled somewhat as he leaned a little back into his chair, going through his text messages while he worked on eating an apple. Slow days like these made Eddie miss actually being on the road. He wasn't sure why he hadn't just dropped everything here and ran off to some show just yet, but he didn't feel like going anywhere. Not when the only gig he would get was with Kabbageboy. He'd rather be stacking records and mopping up the bathroom over listening to Kabbageboy whine, complain and be little pissants for five months. The last tour he had to go on with them was a disaster. 

When something good came up, he'd leap on it. Right now he had things relatively balanced, be it with times where his wallet was empty. Oz paid well, as did Kill Master when the man opted to give Eddie a bit of money for helping round the clinic but neither jobs were exactly going to keep him in the green for very long. Sometimes he had to skip on a meal or two in order to keep his apartment bills paid up. It wasn't too bad, much better than the old apartment he had. He usually had to pick which bill let double up for the month. He sure didn't miss living in Seattle when he thought about those days. 

"Yo, Eddie- the hell did you start your break?" Mangus's voice broke the silence, Eddie glancing up from his fiddling to look at the other employee at the record store. Mangus was a twitchy kind of guy, he looked like roadie material if there ever was a type, but he was too nervous to actually do it. 

"Like- just fuckin' now, dude, why?"

"I'm kind of swamped at the cash registers, could you help me out? I already tried to find Kage, but I have no idea where he went to," 

"Seriously? Fucks sake, Kage," He sighed, putting his phone into his pocket before taking a few more bites out of his half eaten apple. Eddie dropped it on the table as he chewed, his words muffled as he spoke, "Okay, sure, lets do this thing," 

"I'll take that as a yes since you're getting up," 

Eddie opted for an agreeable thumbs up over trying to talk while he was finishing up the few bits of apple he had left in his mouth. 

###

 

"Dunno why you're hanging round with that green guy so often," Kill Master's words pulled Eddie from his thoughts as he looked up from the shuffle of incomprehensible paperwork to look at the bearded man. Eddie not really surprised to see the other man leaning back in his chair, a foot resting on his desk as Kill master toyed with an unlit cigarette. The older man rolling it across his battered knuckles as he looked over his sunglasses at the roadie.

"You think somethin' is off about him?" 

"Naw, he seems, all right." Kill Master eventually rolled the cigarette back towards his index finger and thumb, raising it to his lips as he continued speaking. "Just, suddenly you two are all close," He lighting his cigarette as he finished speaking.

"It just sorta happened, man." 

"I can guess," He took a slow drag of the cigarette. Moving to actually settle his chair in a normal stance as he gave a smokey exhale. Smoke rings slowly drifting upwards over head as he continued. "You tend to pull people in an odd way, Riggs. Though this feels a little different, not the usual shit of where you spoil people rotten," 

"Different?" 

"I dunno what exactly, but the vibe is different," 

Eddie paused a little at that, he trusted Kill Master enough to mull over his words. He tipping his cowboy hat back with his index finger as he focused his gaze at the clinic's tiled ceiling in thought. Even if they had no real anchor at the moment, the doctor rarely was wrong about these things. "You got anythin' else to work off of, sides vibes I mean?"

"Not now, I haven't talked to him enough. Just feels different enough for me to give you a heads up," His serious tone was enough to make Eddie frown a little. 

"Good different, I hope." 

Kill Master closed his eyes behind his aviator sunglasses thoughtfully for a moment as he felt out his 'vibes', "Good so far," He was a bassist at heart, so vibes were his department by default. 

"I'm glad to hear that much, even if shit is kinda vague now," He briefly let his gaze fall back down at the clinic paperwork, wishing he understood it a little more than he actually did.

Eddie's confusion at medical jargon on the papers eased away some seriousness from the bearded man's features. A smile rising to his lips as he took another drag from his cigarette, "It'll stay that way until I see you two interacting again, enjoy the mystery, Riggs. You don't get them often," 

He gave a snort at that, rolling his eyes somewhat fondly back. "Yeah, right. My life is a bunch of fuckin' weird ass mysteries." 

"I have my doubts about that, asides from you not understanding what a fibula is," Was dead panned back as Kill Master took another slow drag from his cigarette. 

Eddie puffed his cheeks before he replied. "Ey, ey- it is a weird word okay," 

"Mhmm, get back to work, Riggs," 

"You brought this up in the first place, man," Huffed the larger man grumped softly back as he went back to work as ordered. He quietly pondering Kill Master's words as he worked on filing the clinic's paperwork properly. Good vibes could mean nearly anything with Kill Master, it was hard to tell sometimes.

Eddie could figure it out when he had time, he had lunch with Sasha later and a shift with Oz at the store. His day wasn't going to get any easier than this. 

###

He managed to stifle a tired groan as he made it through his doorway into his apartment. The roadie forcing himself to stay upright as he ambled over to his counter top, dropping the bag of food off in the kitchen area of his home before slinking back towards his bedroom. Losing his shoes on the short trek towards the next room. Fumbling out of his clothes as he moved to flop back onto the mattress on his floor. Eddie midway out of his jeans when his phone buzzed in his jacket pocket a foot away. 

"Fuck, really?" 

He managed to simply kick his pants off entirely, rolling off his bed to grab his jacket and drag it over. He digging through his pockets for a moment before finding his phone. 

Eddie was equal parts relieved as he was elated when he saw it was a text from Sasha. He letting himself recline back into his mattress as he held the phone over his head. 

'Are you up for lunch tomorrow?' 

Eddie's simple answer was- 'Yes'. 

###

"You sure you want me to drop you off here?" He uncertainly questioned back as he pulled up to the sidewalk, a frown creasing his features as Sasha pulled his jacket on. "Kinda far away from your job isn't it?" 

"A little walking won't kill me, Eddie." Sasha brushed nonexistent creases from his jacket as he continued speaking, "Yes, it would be for the best I must say," 

"Afraid I'd be to metal for everyone there?" He lightly joked back as he watched Sasha start to open the door. He blinking a little as the German man glanced back at him, "No, I'd much rather avoid them confronting you and asking if you're the reason I broke up with Ms. Vodello," 

"…They wouldn't actually-" 

"A few would, tact is a rare trait for certain people," Sasha's tone showed this was an old wound by this point, irritation clear enough in his expression as he clicked his tongue against his teeth. "I am not ashamed or afraid of them knowing you exist, I just worry they'd start accusing you of something you had no part in," 

"Right," Ashamed? Afraid? What the hell did people think Sasha did on his lunch break? Eddie felt a little lost at that but didn't question it at the moment, "I'll see you next time, yeah?" 

"Of course," There was a pause before Sasha reached out to pat his arm. "Thank you for spending time with me," 

Now it was just getting kind of odd, Eddie wasn't really sure what to think. Did he miss something? "Yeah, sure, see you tomorrow?" 

Sasha smiled somewhat back at him as he finally opened the car door, "Certainly, have a good afternoon, Eddie," With that he exited the car, making his way down the sidewalk with confident ease. 

"Hell if I'll ever understand what goes through your head, Sasha," The roadie murmured somewhat under his breath as he pulled the car out of idling, heading back towards his corner of town. 

The next couple days the two actually had lunch together consisted of this, Eddie would have to drop Sasha off block or two away and watch Sasha stalk off back towards his office building. It was still a little strange, but Sasha had all right reasoning far as Eddie could see. That reasoning certainly baffled Eddie, but the roadie couldn't begrudge Sasha too much on the issue. 

###

"Christ, is it really March already?" Eddie just stared at his calendar for a moment, clearly baffled as he flipped between the months. It felt like he was missing time.

Kage rolled onto his side, high as a kite as he called up at Eddie. "Why, did you have some plans for Valentine's Day and forgot? Cause damn you missed that fucking train, bucko. Better luck next time with the girl of your dreams." 

Eddie rolled his eyes slightly back as he glanced back over at the man laying on the floor near his mattress. "No- just, jesus, time goes by way too fast, I'm just kinda surprised is all." He rubbed the back of his neck thoughtfully as he released the calendar pages in his grip. 

"There you go, getting all deep again, Eddie." He drolly answered back as he moved to place his arms behind his head. Kage closing his eyes easily as he mocked Eddie in turn. "I can't handle my mind being blow today,"

The roadie just frowned back at Kage. Clearly not in the mood for Kage's poor attempts at humor. "You can't handle much being blow, man." 

"Hey, hey- we do not mention that, like ever. Bro-code broken, with faggy shit even," 

Eddie just had to scowl at that, "Would you shut the hell up. I hate it when you say that shit. Especially since I was fuckin' blowin' you, an lemme tell you, it wasn't exactly a great experience," 

"That is just cold," 

"If you're gonna use the word fag round me, yeah, you're gonna get to hear some cold shit," 

"Whiny baby, wanna poopy your pants?" Kage feigned crying and wiping away tears with his hands. "Waaaah, poor poopy baby!" 

"No, I want to kick your ass if you don't stop."

That was enough to make Kage actually stop, the plump bald man blinking a little as he held a hand up in a gesture of peace. "C'mon, dude. Chill out," 

"No, Just- get outta my house, Kage. I am not in the fuckin' mood for you being a big fuckin' homophobic piece of shit," Eddie gestured at the door, "I am tired as fuck of hearin' you throw that word around as an insult. I ain't fuckin' takin' it anymore, not in my how fuckin' house," 

Kage didn't hesitate to actually get up, frowning back at Eddie unhappily as he stood up. "Okay- okay! Fuck, dude. Get a sense of humor!"

"Oh shut the hell up and go," Eddie growled back, crossing his arms over his chest. The roadie escorted Kage out of his bedroom back to the main hallway of the apartment building. "I'll see you later," 

The bald man wrinkled his nose back, openly rolling his eyes as he spoke. "Yeah, hopefully then you'll be chill," 

His words earned a glare, Eddie simply stating. "Oh fuck you, dude," as he slammed his front door in the other man's face. 

###


	16. Eddie: Arguments and Oddities

#############

The German man had to stifle a laugh as he covered his mouth with his hand, slightly hunching in his seat as he failed at stifling himself. 

"I'm so glad you're feelin' such mirth at my sufferin'," Eddie dryly offered back as he did his best to dry his jeans off with the napkins he had. "It is your fault," 

Sasha smirked easily back, long green fingers pressed against his thin lips for the moment. He dropping his hand into his hand as he spoke. "I'm not the one who was swaying around, Mr. Riggs," 

"I was makin' a joke for you, jerk," He stuck his tongue back out at the lanky man across from him. 

"I didn't ask for it," Sasha dryly offered back as he leaned back into the booth. Eddie could only blink a little at the toe of Sasha's shoe poking at his ankle. He not commentating it as he patted his leg dry, his tongue poking out of the corner of his mouth. 

Eddie waggled his brows back, smirking slightly back at the German man. "Baby, that's what they all say," 

"I should throw water at you for that," Sasha rolled his eyes slightly. His amusement still somewhat clear in his voice, even with his chiding. "No rape jokes," 

"Ey, it's dubious consent jokes at the moment," He flapped his hand in a dismissive gesture back. "If it was a real rape joke, I wouldn't be makin' it in public," 

"I'll keep that noted," Sasha simply watched Eddie for a moment longer before shaking his head. "Here, you're barely even drying yourself by this point" He rose from his seat at the both to steal some napkins from the empty table across from them. 

####

He found himself glancing back, warily tapping his fingers against the handle of his grocery cart as he stole another glance. He knew he wasn't the reason for the break up, but Eddie still felt, awkward, incredibly awkward when he caught sight of Milla. The Brazilian woman carrying a basket on her arm as she browsed the aisle. So far she hadn't really noticed him, much less looked up from her shopping. 

He had been Milla's friend first, be it- she invited him to parties and his extended group of friends. She knew each and every one of them by name alongside their favorite type of chip dip. Eddie and Milla shared the similar vice for onion dip. 

He wasn't sure why the thought of onion dip was what spurred him on, but it did. He casually as he could manage parked his cart and made his way over, mock browsing before acting like he just noticed the woman. "Yo, Milla," 

Eddie's sudden presence earned a bright smile from the woman, she brushing some hair out of her eyes. "Eddie, darling! How are you?" 

"M'good, how bout you? Found everythin' you're lookin' for?" 

"Do you work here as well, dear?" She said with a low laugh in turn as the roadie offered her a small grin in turn. "Ey, ey, I can ask can't I?" 

"You can," She adjusted the basket on her arm. "Just odd considering you aren't wearing one of those stylish green aprons," 

"Ey, I could be a secret shopper for all you know, Milla," He offered a playful wink to go along with his words, it warranting an easy laugh from the woman. 

"You are such a card, dear," She lightly batted at him, clearly happy to see him. "Before you ask- I'm fine. My life has been going, alright to say the least," There was a bit of hesitation as she added in, "Sasha and I decided to break up. The whole- thing wasn't really working." 

"I, uh heard, actually. Sasha and I talked about it," He answered honestly back, feeling bad at the thought of lying to Milla. "He said about the same thing actually." 

"Really?" Milla didn't seem upset by that, nor did she seem particularly thrilled. "Well, good." 

Eddie opened his mouth, intent on saying something to make the moment less awkward only to be cut off by Milla. "I'm glad he's confiding in someone, he's been, very distant the past couple months. He needs a friend. Someone who isn't his ex girlfriend or a coworker," 

That certainly threw Eddie off, he hadn't remotely expected that. "Oh- he has? And uh, awesome, I mean- I'm glad to help him," 

His stumbling around on the subject warranted a playful smile from the Brazilian woman. "You're such a doll," She reached out to gently pat Eddie's arm, her smile softening at the edges. "Take care of him, I can't do anything for him now," 

He wasn't sure why that knocked the air out of him like it did. "…Right, I will," 

"Don't make promises you can't keep, dear," 

"When have I ever done that?" He weakly managed back, able to chuckle as he continued, "I've always kept my promises haven't I?" 

Milla paused at that, the seriousness on her features edging away as she let out an amused sound of her own. "True, very true," 

"Hell, I've got onion dip that one time for you when you said it was impossible," 

Now that earned a real laugh from Milla, she gently leaning against Eddie for a moment as she spoke. "You got me there, dear, you've yet to break any kind of promise," 

"I'll be doin' my best to avoid breakin' any promises," 

"Good," The Brazilian woman pulled away, rifling through her basket as she put space between the two of them. "I should get going, darling. My groceries won't buy themselves sadly," 

"If only they did," 

"I know, it would be wonderful," Milla laughed with a flip of her hair, offering a tiny wave before making her way down the aisle. 

Eddie's smile only tampered off when he felt his phone buzz, he pulling his phone from his pocket as he moved back towards his own cart. Sasha's name and message glowing back at him.

'Are you up for lunch?' 

Eddie's typed in a response easily, 'no shit see you at 12?'

###

"Duuude, c'mon," 

Eddie rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms over his chest. He leaning more against his front door, refusing to open the door. "No," 

"C'mon, Eddie! Please open the door?" Eddie could hear Kage shuffling around in the hallway. His heavy gait hard to really miss with how the pudgy man dragged his feet around.

"Dude, hell no. Not until you fuckin' apologize," 

"You're just being a pussy!" 

"We fuckin' talked about this, Kage! I told you shit I don't like hearin' and you ignore me every fuckin' time. Stay the hell out there," 

"Asshole!" Kage pounded his overly large fists against the door before stomping away. Eddie easily picturing the balding man pouting like he would be by this point. It made Eddie irritated as much as vaguely amused a 38 year old man could behave so childishly. 

"Fuck that guy," He murmured to himself as he moved to flop into his arm chair. Eddie somewhat oblivious to the fact he was pretty much sulking just as much as Kage was by this point. Be it a much less angry sort of sulk than the other man. 

###

He hefted his bag close to his body as he walked down the empty sidewalk. The plastic crinkling slightly as he opened the bag briefly to peer inside. "Hell yes," He said with a low laugh as he looked over his purchase. Delicious, delicious beer, his favorite meal of all time. 

Knowing his friends, the beer would barely last a week if anyone decided to stop by for a visit. He couldn't say no to offering anyone a drink, hell no. 

His smile only lessened as a slight chill cut through the air, he needing to adjust his jacket somewhat as he kept walking. The weather always dipped down into the coldest degrees when night fell, now was a perfect example of that. Snow might be gone completely, but the cold wasn't about to go away. Eddie hoped by the end of February the weather would warm up again, he missed seeing the sun. 

He missed a lot of things, the more he thought about it. That realization warranted a brief blip of surprise from the roadie, he not expecting a sudden introspective when he was on a beer run of all things. 

"Christ, what is my life," He breathed into the cool night air as he tipped his head back somewhat with an exhale. 

Maybe he should try and call Sasha later, leave a message on his cellphone. It would be worth the effort all things considered. He shook the thought off as he hurried his steps, wanting to get home and actually crack open one of his newly purchased beers. He might as well drown his introspection away before it muddled everything simple up in his life. Thinking about Sasha too much wouldn't be the best thing for a friendship. The two of them already spent a lot of time together when Sasha actually had a chance to get away from the office at lunch. 

He put his bag down as he patted his pockets for his keys, finding them with an easy 'aha' as he moved to unlock the front door of his apartment. He walking into his cozy be it run down apartment to drop the beer case by his TV. He turned back towards his main apartment door, pausing when he saw something shiny down in the parking lot. Eddie having to warily squint, as he leaned a little against the door itself for a moment. His confusion was only worsened when he saw the fact it was a strangely tall woman in shiny latex walking through the parking lot. She was digging through her bag with an angry snarl he could hear from a story up. 

"…What the hell?" He quietly murmured to himself, just staring for a moment longer before just closing his door. He locking the door and dead-bolting it behind him as he gave a baffled blink. "The freaks are out tonight…" 

 

##############


	17. Eddie: Boarish

There was almost an unanimous groan of disapproval through out the store as the heavy metal came to an abrupt stop, a serious sounding news anchors voice rumbling through the airwaves. Not that Eddie could really hear the guy, the numerous complaints from customers easily out weighed the low stern voice coming from the speakers over head.

"Christ, really?" 

"Ugh, c'mon already," 

"Dude, laaaame," 

"Seriously, who even cares?" 

Eddie simply shook his head at the ruffled feathers of the customers as he went back to work, vaguely able to catch the occasional word from the news report as he stocked shelves. Something about a missing person? 

Hell if he knew what that was referencing, he had to deal with more important shit anyway. Kage was still putting records out of order. If Eddie wasn't already pissed with Kage to begin with, this would have led to some annoyance. The man couldn't apparently put in enough effort to put things away alphabetically anymore. 

'Whatever his damn dealer puts in his pot is too fuckin' strong or somethin', god damn.' 

He scowled unhappily to himself as he pulled several ill placed records from the shelf, switching them around to their proper place. Eddie could already guess he would need to just take everything off this section of the shelving to just recatogorize it again. 

'Damn it, Kage.' 

His frustration was only briefly dulled as he felt a familiar buzz in his pocket. He spared his jacket pocket a cursory glance, Eddie resisted his urge to check his phone as he finished up what he could do with the shelf. The roadie simply made a mental note to come back to stocking after hours and fiddle with this particular big shelf. It needed to be cleaned up in a bad way. 

For now, he had a text message to check. Eddie could easily guess who it was from by this point. His assumption was proven correct when he ducked into the break room. 

'See you at 12', was Sasha's simple and to the point response to Eddie's question earlier that day. 

 

####

"You sure your bosses aren't gonna flip out over you being late?" 

"I'm very certain," He answered back, glancing over his sunglasses at the roadie next to him. "Truman was encouraging me to leave the office in the first place." 

Eddie shifted a little in the grass, trying to get comfortable as he let his gaze drop to the sandwich in his grip. "Really?" 

"Yes, really. It isn't that strange, Eddie." 

"Pretty strange if you ask me, usually Oz cracks the whip on us for some shit," 

"The last time I saw your boss, he seemed very laid back," 

The roadie offered a simple shrug back as he glanced over at the German man. "Yeah, cause it was the end of the work day, Oz can be a real hardass if you get on his bad side," 

"I think that is true of most employers, Eddie,"

"Yeah, yeah," He waved his free hand back, moving to take a bite of his sandwich before speaking. "Yet yours is lettin' you stay out longer!"

Sasha just wrinkled his nose disapprovingly back at Eddie's bad table manners as he made a face. "Couldn't you have waited to say that after you finished eating?" 

"Nope!" 

"Ugh, you can be so disgusting at times," Sasha simply swatted Eddie, clearly unamused if anything. Eddie simply laughed, causing some sandwich debris to go everywhere much to the German man's disgust. 

"Don't you dare speak to me until you finish eating," Sasha seemed intent on swatting Eddie again if the roadie opened his mouth before finishing his mouthful of food. 

###

"Are you and the irritating fat guy still arguing?" 

Oz's words jarred Eddie out of what he was doing, the roadie glanced up from the records he had in front of him only to find his boss staring at him intently back. "Well?" 

"Uh, yeah. Is he tellin' people 'bout it?" 

"No, he's just been sulking in the break room writing about ended friendships when you aren't here. So I put two and two together," 

"Oh- yeah, that makes sense," Eddie could already half picture any kind of song Kage would write. Considering the fact Kage wrote like a 12 year old on deviantart who just discovered emoticons, it would end up being an unintentionally hilarious song. "He hasn't been-" 

"Yes, yes he has. I swear if he sings 'Friend is fiend with an r', one more time-" 

Eddie held his palm up as he cut Oz off. "Breath, Oz. I'll- talk to him. Can't say it'll make it better, but I'll try," 

"Thank you," 

####

The pained whine of a guitar jarred the roadie from his slumber, as it did everyone else in the apartment building. Any lulled confusion over the sound was quickly solved by Kage's slurred singing. 

"Friends aren't foreverrrr, they're like the cold beer of life, short and really fucking cold!" There was a pause as the guitar was strummed quickly, Kage's voice getting more emotionally charged as he continued. "Friends are fiends with an r! A lie, just like santa claaaaaaus, why would you lie like that? why?" 

"..Christ sake," Eddie could only grab one of his pillows and cover his face with it. The terrible drunken singing easily continuing as Kage seemingly found his mojo, "Whyy don't we pause? And look at our lies! Only to realize, friends are all a lie! Just like mom making good apple pie!" 

Eddie groaned in frustration, wondering if he had to get up to do something about the singing. Feeling unmotivated to make himself part of the scene as Kage tortured his guitar further. Apparently that was enough for their neighbors. Proving that Eddie didn't need to do anything as he heard doors open, the tramping of feet and shouting. So much shouting. 

Kage was in for a hell of a night, Eddie already knew that much. He almost wished he was drunk, it would have made falling asleep during this disaster much easier. 

"Don't you DARE stifle my creativity, I don't come in breathing down your necks!" Somehow Kage's voice rang the loudest amongst the rabble as a scuffle ensued. The twang of a guitar, startled yelp and loud thump was enough to signify Kage was knocked on his ass. 

"You guys suck!" 

"Tell your deadjournal friends that and let the rest of us sleep!" Was screamed by one woman, several other people chiming in with their own assessment of the situation. 

"Mybook it why don't you?" 

"Just join a poetry group for gods sake!"

"Some people need sleep around here!"

Eddie just groaned, rolling out of bed to grab a water bottle from near his bed, uncapping it to take a swig. He regretted not putting whiskey in this when he had the chance. 

He already knew work tomorrow was going to be oh so ugly. 

 

###

Being right sucked, much more than Eddie really liked to think about. 

"Fucks sake," He breathed lowly to himself as he stepped out of the Motor Forge's employee entrance. Eddie making a beeline for his car to avoid having to really talk to anyone. Kage had carried his scene from the night before over to work, needlessly to say it had been a disaster. The only good point of the day had been Oz losing his shit at Kage and kicking him out of the store for the afternoon. 

He was just immensely happy to just be out of there. He patted his pockets for his keys, angrily mulling over what he'd do for lunch as a familiar voice cut through his musings. "Hey! Eddie, dude wait!" 

"Oh, hey Mangus, sup?" He glanced up from his search, watching as the pot-bellied man hurried over towards him. 

"I figured I'd ask if you wanna come to lunch with me today, considering all the strange drama with Kage," The handle bar mustache'd man easily offered back with a smile. 

That smile was seemingly contagious as Eddie felt one rise to his lips as well. "Yeah, that'd be great actually," 

"C'mon, man. Lets go hit up Habitat Burger or something," Mangus offered Eddie's shoulder a friendly pat, the positive contact was enough to make the tension slowly start to vanish from the roadie. His delimma of having lunch on his own was solving itself apparently. He'd have lunch with Mangus and go bar crawling with Sasha later. 

"That would be fuckin' great actually," 

 

####

"We get somethin' all established and you gotta have a conflict schedule about shit," He easily chuckled back at Sasha as the two walked together. The brisk weather hardly noticeable to Eddie as he dug his hands into his jacket pockets. 

Sasha didn't seem very deterred by the roadie's teasing, simply sparring his friend a amused sort of glance. "Oh hush, you know I would have come if I could have," 

"Yeah, yeah," He waved his hand dismissively back, "You always say that kinda shit to butter me up," 

"Yes, because hurting your feelings is truly all that matters to me," Sasha said with a slight roll of his eyes, a smile curling at the corner of his lips. Eddie took that as a good sign as they walked together. 

"Course it is, I know you dig me," He playfully popped the collar of his jacket, more making a show of that for the moment. 

"Mhmm," Was Sasha's initial response, "Lets just pick a bar or we'll never get to drink," 

"Ooh, pushy, pushy," He said with an easy laugh. "How about that one?"

"The Wild Boar? Really?" 

"C'mon, you asked me to pick a place!" Eddie said with a bark of laughter. He reaching out to grab onto Sasha's hand, lacing their fingers together as he tugged the smaller man towards the bar's entrance. 

Sasha didn't get much of a chance to protest as the roadie dragged him into the bar. The noisy hustle and bustle a sharp distinction from the chilly quiet of the street outside of the bar. People were all along the bar, others clumped off to the side watching TV and the floor was full of people moving around. For a place called The Wild Boar, it was surprisingly classy and fashionable. A chalkboard spread across the length of the wall behind the bar, bottles of varying drinks settled under the board. 

"This place is far from- boarish," The roadie tossed back as he and Sasha walked over towards the bar along the wall. Eddie's hand releasing Sasha's own as they walked further into the building. The two grabbing their own stools to settle down in front of the bar. 

"That was terrible, you're terrible and should be ashamed." 

"Nope, no shame here." 

"I can tell," Sasha blew a loose strand of hair out of his eyes. "You're incorrigible," 

"You're not any better," He quickly stuck his tongue out playfully back at Sasha. The German man simply snorted in response, lightly nudging Eddie's ankle with the toe of his shoe. 

"I am much better," 

"Hardly, man," 

"In comparison to you, I am," The green skinned man rested his elbows on the smooth surface of the bar, leaning closer to the larger man. He resting his chin in his hands as he looked up at the taller man.

Eddie found himself laughing again, playfully waggling his brows back at the lanky man. "Not much of a comparison, babe," 

Sasha's smile took on an odd edge too it as he answered. "Still a sharp enough distinction if you ask me," He waved his hand, moving back and away from the roadie. "Enough of this, lets order something." 

He shrugged in turn, turning his attention to the chalkboard wall in front of them. The menu of drinks and finger foods scrawled across it in varying colors of chalk. "Sure, might as well get a little fuckin' tipsy here," 

###

 

"Sasha! What up, man?" The roadie perked up happily as held the phone to his ear, smiling as he leaned back into his terribly old recliner. The beaten up chair creaking unhappily at the shifting weight as Eddie smiled to himself. He liked Sasha a lot, even if the German man liked playing dour, he was pretty fun when he got to relax. He actually got more of Eddie's jokes than the roadie expected. Eddie's eyes naturally roamed across the faded ceiling over head, taking in each divot, stain and faint cracks as he waited for Sasha's response.

"I might have to miss lunch for a few days. Something has come up at the office in Seattle, so I'll be out of town," Sasha's clipped tone was enough to make the roadie frown a little. 

Eddie wilted slightly, trying to cover up some of his disappointment as he spoke. "Oh, seriously?" 

Apparently it was clear to the other man, Sasha's clipped tone softening somewhat as he spoke. "Yes, I'm sorry about this. I was looking forward to having lunch with you, we can make it up later, yes?" 

"Yeah, we can, you just owe me like, three cheeseburgers or something'," 

"Really, Mr. Riggs, cheeseburgers?" 

"Ey, what else am I supposed to charge you with? Twelve steaks?" Eddie waved his hand back, not caring if Sasha couldn't see it. 

Sasha gave a fond sort of scoff as he replied. "Your prices are jumping around, I might have to change my mind if you can't settle on something solid,"

"Those are completely solid prices, Sasha, you know it."

"I know you are just trying to get a free meal out of me, Mr. Riggs," 

"Maybe I am, you certainly aren't offerin' your body to me, Sasha." 

The awkward pause that followed made Eddie sigh a little, he realizing his mistake a bit too late as he wrinkled his nose in embarrassment. "Sorry, I forgot you're not comfortable with that kinda stuff," 

"No, no, it's okay. I'm, adjusting to those jokes." Even so, Sasha's voice sounded particularly strained.

"Alright, just, uh, tell me if I cross any lines," Eddie worried his lip a little as he waited for Sasha to speak. 

"I will," There was a pause before the German man kept on, "Right now, I just wanted to tell you I'll be out of town for awhile. I'll try to call you when I'm back. Right now the timeline on when I'll be back is a bit iffy." 

"Right, yeah, makes sense," Not really, but Eddie didn't want to push too hard. He was guessing Sasha was bullshitting an excuse to leave town for awhile to get away from his ex. The whole situation was awkward as all hell far as Eddie could tell. He couldn't blame Sasha, he himself had done about the same thing when he broke up with Ophelia two years ago. He opted to sign onto an extremely long tour to set some space between him and everyone else. 

"When I'm back, I'll buy you a few cheeseburgers, promise." 

"Pinky promise?" 

Sasha sounded a touch bemused at that as well as skeptical. "Pinky promise-really?" 

Eddie had to laugh a little at Sasha's tone, "C'mon, go with it," 

"Alright, alright. Pinky promise," Eddie could just picture Sasha's irritated expression as he held his pinky out in the air, it was worthy of a low amused sound from the roadie. 

"Good, I'll hold you to that pinky promise, Sasha," 

"I know you will, Eddie. You're the type to make another man promise something via pinky," 

"It's how I win the hearts of my many followers, everybody wants a piece of this," He had to laugh at how cheesy the whole sentence sounded, Sasha's own laugh joining Eddie's as the German man sounded genuinely happy since the break up. 

"I'll see you soon, Eddie. Goodbye," 

"Bye, Sasha." 

###


	18. Eddie: Sentient copy machines of death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, texting returns! I'll try to keep it consistent here. I know my ff.net version is kind of all over the place in regards to texting format. 
> 
> So, texting will be bolded once again. I'll do my best to correct it if I miss any or screw up the format. 
> 
> But yeah, I'll stop here fic wise for now since the next three chapters can be posted up here sometime later.

#####

Eddie tucked his phone back into his pocket as he peered up at the grey sky overhead, "Well, damn," The clouds were a fine indicator that he should have brought an umbrella with him today. Eddie could find some good in the fact he lived nearby, so jogging home in the rain wouldn't be terrible at least. He'd end up soggy, but not soaked if he moved fast. His apartment was maybe-3 or 4 blocks down at most.

Okay, maybe he would be soaked, but Eddie was allowed to dream. 

The rain also guaranteed Kage wouldn't be coming in to work today, even without taking account of last night's fiasco, Kage hated the rain and bunkered down at home whenever there was even a hint of it in the air. 

The roadie was only pulled by his thoughts when he felt his phone vibrate against his chest, he letting his gaze drop back to the technological piece of plastic as he fished it back out. Surprised when he saw who had texted him. Lars of all people. 

**'how is everything going edward :3?'**

Oh Lars and his love of emoticons. One day, Eddie would tell Lars emotions weren't very dignified, right now was not that time though. Now was the time to see which ones he would use during the conversation.

**'Good, its rainy over here though'**

**'0_0!! rly? edward i hope you have umbrella!'** Eddie had to chuckle at the shocked face as he moved to duck under an awning, able to hear a crack of thunder in the distance. Half wondering if he should ask about the tour Ironheade was on or not. He usually got updates from Lita anyway, the blonde woman gave him a bi-monthly email about what happened behind the scenes.

**'nope forgot it at home today'**

**'edward! youll end up all wet!'**

**'yea yea i know! don't need to tell me, mom.'**

**'0'_'0 i am merely showing concern for you dear friend i am hardly your dear mother!'**

"The hell did he learn that one from?" Eddie chuckled to himself as he easily answered the other man, sparring a glance at the time on the phone before quickly adding he had to get back to work. Unsurprisingly a quick reply came, including an equally as ridiculous emoticon from the blonde man. 

**'have a good day at work my friend! ;^D!'**

Sometimes, Eddie wondered if Lars was secretly a pre-teen girl. 

####

The sound of a downpour washed away the sound of his neighbor's television's blaring old action movies. The rain is loud enough that Eddie lets his mind focus purely on that as he stretched out across his couch. His legs half hanging off of the arm of his couch as he let himself sink into the worn fabric. The comfort was enough to let the dark haired man's mind wander as his eyes closed. He briefly having to wonder what Sasha was up to. The German man hadn't responded to any of his text's. Sasha certainly wasn't obligated to by any stretch of the imagination, but Eddie had grown so used to just chatting with him every couple days. Now the German man had been gone nearly two weeks. Sasha's absence spanning the awkward feud he and Kage had been going through the motions off since it started. 

It was just weird to have a newer solid presence in his life go radio silent like this. Though it certainly wasn't strange. Sasha was somewhat of a private man, some things he wouldn't talk about. Eddie certainly wasn't a man for prying into other's people's business, so he generally let topics lie where they may. He'd prefer Sasha to tell him about something instead of prodding at the German to tell him everything up front. If it was important, Sasha would tell him in due time. It didn't quell Eddie's mind any though. 

Some part of Eddie could guess that aspect of Sasha was one reason things between the pair hadn't worked out. Milla was very open to talking and friendly to everyone she met, Sasha remained closed off about most things. If he wasn't comfortable he was generally awkward. Eddie could understand where both of them were coming from on this. He would want his partner to be more open about things just as much as he would have wanted to hold onto a falling apart relationship like Sasha had. 

"Shit," He breathed quietly to himself, feeling immediately guilty for his thoughts straying that way. He didn't know all the details of what happened, he shouldn't be asserting too much into that line of thought. Sasha certainly hadn't given him every single detail and Milla wasn't about to talk to him about it. They were still friends, but she wasn't going to bring it up to Eddie. The roadie already knew that much.

The roadie rolled onto his side in irritation, trying to brush aside the awkward thoughts to simply listen to the rain. 

 

####

 

"Duuuuude, duuuuuudeeee," Drunken slurring singing echoing in the hallway outside of Eddie's apartment was not quite what the roadie had expected to wake up to. Nor that Kage would be the one singing at him through his front door. "your, youuuur right! So, soooo right!" Eddie was just further baffled by the strumming of a guitar following the drunken singing. Kage had to be seriously drunk to think this was a good idea.

Eddie could only awkwardly squint at his door as the slurring continued. "You're like, soooo right!" The roadie simply reached out to pick up a pillow, covering his face with an irritated grunt as Kage continued regardless of the lack of response. "I shouldn't have said that, man! I was like, so way wrong!" 

The fact Kage seemed actually apologetic amongst his drunken sing-songing was enough to make Eddie peer at the door again. Hesitating before he reluctantly sat up where he lay. 

"I know those words like- piss you off, I shouldn't have said them!" There was an audible thump from the other side, if anything Eddie could guess Kage was leaning into the door. His guess proven right by how muffled his friend's words came out next. "Msosorrybro," 

"You're what?" He called back, crossing his arms over his chest as he heard Kage scramble up from where he was leaning. Eddie grimaced a little when he heard what sounded like a guitar being dropped on the ground. Kage was going to regret bringing that guitar at all if he kept mishandling it like that. The sound was enough to draw Eddie from where he lay on the couch. Indecisively hesitating between the door and the couch he had been laying on. Kage's words were what made him decide. 

"I-I'm sorry! I mean it! Like- for reals. You're my best bro and I shat all over what you asked me not to." 

Eddie could only sigh, resting his hand on the doorknob for the moment. He able to hear Kage sniffling through the wood of the door. The sound was enough to make the roadie turn the doorknob, opening his door to come face to face with his friend. The dark haired man's brows knitting together as he spoke.

"You do mean it, don't you?" 

Eddie suddenly opening the door was enough to make the fat man spring back, surprise clear on his features. "Y-Yeah! With all my heart, dude! I should respect your feelings a shit, and I didn't." 

The roadie paused, running his fingers through his hair. A tired sort of smile curling across his features. "You're forgiven, man. Even if it sounds like- fuckin' douchey to say out loud," 

"Well, you're my favorite douche?" Kage weakly joked back, a strained smile on his features. 

The roadie laughed in turn, shaking his head. "Good to know," He stepped out of his apartment, "C'mon, man. Lemme walk you back to your apartment, you are fuckin' plastered," 

"Only a little bit!" 

"Dude, you smell like a whiskey factory, c'mon." He reached out to lightly grab Kage by the arm to lead the balding man back to his own apartment. The small walk over spent quietly talking as Kage cradled his guitar against his chest and Eddie lightly teased him in turn. 

They certainly weren't perfect friends, but they were friends. When Kage wasn't blasted beyond all reason, Eddie would probably have a serious talk with him. For now, Kage was probably going to need a bucket put next his bed.

#####

 

Eddie smiled sleepily at the text message shining back at him from his phone's scratched up screen. Apparently Sasha had found some time between stamping paperwork to send him a message. 

**'Hello, Eddie. How are you?'**

Eddie stifled a yawn as he reclined back into the pile of pillows to send a text back. He certainly wasn't an agile texter, but he could at least type out something quickly. 

**'pretty good how bout you???'**

He set the phone aside, moving to get comfortable again. He didn't expect much of a response at the moment, considering it took Sasha half a week to reply to him. Apparently Sasha was making up for his slowness by immediately responding, the sudden buzzing jarring Eddie from the light doze he had already fallen into a he picked up his phone again.

**'Stressed, I wish I was home, but I cannot leave until this office situation is straightened out.'** Eddie could practically hear the text in Sasha's irritated tone, the tone easily conjuring up a mental image of Sasha pinching the bridge of his nose and rolling his eyes behind his sunglasses. 

The mental image made Eddie's lip quirk slightly upwards as he typed up the next message, easily sending it as he got comfortable again. **'The hell did they do? make the copy machine sentient and mad with power?'**

**'That would have been easier to handle.'**

**'i suggest heavy drinking, but somehow i think that would be frowned on.'**

**'It would be, but I'll take your suggestion in consideration, Mr. Riggs.'**

Eddie simply chuckled at Sasha's response, a smile fully blossoming across his features as he typed a response. He hoping he could make the German man laugh wherever he was at the moment.

**'Good, drink a manly drink for me!!'**

'I think I will. I'll text you again soon. I have to go now.' Eddie's smile waned when he read over Sasha's message, reluctantly offering a simple response of goodbye. Disappointed their discussion was already coming to a close. The roadie could already guess it would take Sasha another week or so before he could talk again.

**'see you later sasha.'**


	19. Eddie: A Party To Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And texting is in bold, for anyone just joining me during this chapter, forgive the occasional inconsistency regarding characters texting one another.

"Dude- dude! Let me iiiin!" 

Eddie just spared his front door a vague glance as he spoke, it was sort of nice Kage was respecting him a bit more, but strange at the same time. "The door is open Kage, you know it always is," 

That was all the plump balding man needed to hear as he dramatically flung the door open, rushing into the apartment as he waved his arms around clearly excited. "Eddie- this shit is so cool-" 

His gaze dropped back to the magazine in hand, this sort of excitement usually came from two things when it came to Kage, drugs or booze. Eddie figured it was a really good high going on about now if anything. "If its more pot, I'm not really in the mood right now, Kage," 

Eddie's words just earned an annoyed exhale as Kage frowned back at his friend. "No- no- c'mon, listen! Stop reading that dumb magazine, dude!" Kage easily reached out and snatched the magazine out of Eddie's hands, chucking it to the side as he continued undaunted by Eddie's annoyed frown. So much for respect. "It is big news! Like exciting! Not pot or anything!" 

"Then get to it, bro- I was kinda readin' that shit you know," He really had been enjoying that poetry magazine, even if he wasn't about to admit that. Everyone already made enough assumptions about him already, no need to keep feeding it. Dating a couple goth chicks meant you were a poetry mad man apparently. 

Kage was squirming by this point, his grin wide and making him look younger than he actually ways. It was surreal to see a balding fat man look a decade younger. "Dude! Ironheade is coming home soon! Like- in four weeks!" 

The roadie just blinked, taken aback before an equally wide grin curled across his features, "Seriously? Holy shit! I forgot their tour was almost done, jesus-" 

"I know! Fuck, dude, we gotta like throw a party for them, they've been gone for nearly a year!" 

"S'been a year already? Damn, it doesn't even feel like it has," Eddie answered back as he coaxed a hand through his hair thoughtfully. "We should celebrate the fact their home for fuckin' sure," 

The fat man danced around the room, shaking his fist in the air as he shouted. His enthusiastic dancing made his already small band tee-shirt creep up, revealing his hairy stomach. "Hell yeah! Party, party, par-taaaaay!" 

Eddie motioned 'settle down' with his hands as he spoke. "Cool your jet, we haven't even done anythin' for the party yet, Kage," 

Kage was bouncing still overly chipper as he practically bellowed back. "Lets get started then! Get all the shit together, plan what to drink, eat, where to pass out!" 

The roadie gave a slow irritated sigh in turn at his friend's behavior as he stayed calm. "It'll be a small party," 

"Boooo," Eddie helpfully flipped Kage off as he continued, "It will be a small party, just close friends. You, me, Oz, Kill Master, Firebaron, Mangus and the band itself obviously," 

"We need more way than that!" 

"Kage, can't get too big or it'll just be another wrap party for them, gotta remember they've seen a shit ton of parties the past year," 

"Oh, yeah- you're right," The fat man's enthusiasms drained at that, he slouching a little unhappily as he scratched at his head thoughtfully. Lines furrowing across his forehead as he thought on things a little too hard. Eddie just shook his head slightly at that as he stretched a little. 

"I'll call around, see who is willin' to host a party at their house," Eddie answered back, he pondering just who would be willing to host a party so last minute. "I'll call everyone tomorrow 'bout it, see how things go, we can't rush it," 

"Yeah, yeah- we still better have a party!" 

"We will, we will, chill out, Kage," 

"Okay, okay," Kage moved over to flop onto Eddie's couch. "You wanna get high, man?" 

Eddie just quietly pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "Naw, I'll pass," 

 

###

"Goodness, you certainly are buying a lot of things," Milla's voice is what pulled Eddie from going over his list. He blinking in surprise as he looked up at the Brazillian woman. Milla's brows quirked up slightly as she rested her elbows on the handle of her shopping cart. She propping up her chin as she tilted her head curiously in turn.

"Milla- hey! Yeah, some friends and I are thrownin' a welcome back party for a couple folks," 

"Really?" 

"Yeah, the party is for Ophelia, Lars and Lita. I think you've met Ophelia before," 

Recognition flared up on Milla's features as she nodded, a smile curling across her lips. "Oh! Yes, Ophelia! Where is she coming back from?" 

"All kinds of places, she and the band went on tour for the past year," 

"Really- how exciting!" She clapped her hands slightly, her smile widening. "They're heavy metal, correct?" 

"Yeah, they are. Dunno if you like metal or not-" 

"I do, I don't listen to enough of it though," 

"Which bands do you like?" 

"Well, I've listened to plenty of Kabbageboy," 

Eddie paused at that, opening his mouth and closing it. "Really?" 

"Yes, why, is there a problem?" 

"Uh, I'm not a big fan of them, personally." He bulldozed past his honesty with a quick disclaimer, "It ain't no big deal though, I mean we all got different tastes and all," 

"Were they the terrible band you mentioned touring with?" Even if the venom hadn't shown in his tone, Milla could apparently still read it off of him somehow. Eddie grimaced a little a he nodded, "Yeah, they, kinda treat their roadies like shit," 

His words made her frown somewhat, clearly displeased by that notion. "I'll keep that in mind, I'd rather not support a band who treats their crew terribly," 

###

"Did you guys figure out where to have the party yet?" Mangus's words pulled Eddie from what he was doing, the roadie blinking a little as he glanced back over his shoulder at the pot-bellied man. Mangus still lightly swaying where he stood, always tending to be the twitchiest one among their group. It was always odd considering he wasn't exactly the one hitting the drugs as hard as everyone else.

"Oh, yeah," He let his gaze drop back at the records he was sorting through as he spoke, "Kill Master is willin' to let us party at his place and crash there after all the drinkin'," 

"Woah, I didn't think he'd want us going near his house after last time," 

Eddie waved a hand back at Mangus trying to shush the other man. "Ey, ey, don't even mention last time or we'll like jinx everythin'," The roadie didn't even want to think about the last party, it had pretty much led to a kitchen fire by burning bottle, stolen pets and a lot of screaming. Primarily between Kill Master and Fire baron the two would never get along fully or ever. Eddie still wanted to know how Fire Baron managed to set a pool of water on fire, but he wasn't about to ask. Somethings were better left unknown.

"Alright, alright," Mangus held his palms up in an open surrender, a smile appearing on his features. "I won't, I wouldn't wanna invoke that on the whole party to come," 

Eddie nodded, be it distractedly as he finished arranging the records. He turning around to finally fully look at Mangus as he responded. "Only Four weeks to go now, man,"

"Four weeeeeks," Kage sing-songed from the next room, he rolling by in his wheeled office chair as he waved his arms around. Barely balancing in the chair on his knees as he held the last note until he got to the other side of the doorway. Mangus and Eddie simply only stared at the display, breaking their gaze from Kage to share a glance. 

"Yeah, we should probably get to buyin' beer in a couple days," The roadie eventually answered back as he ran his hand through his black hair. "And hide it from Kage," 

"Would be for the best all things considered," Mangus quietly intoned back as he scratched at his chin, still eying the door half expecting Kage to wheel on by the door way again. "Though it would be, heh, kinda funny if everyone kicked his ass for drinking everything," 

"Yeah, for like a minute, then we'd still be outta beer," The logistics of a beer run with the entire group gave the roadie a headache to think about. Not everyone got along nor could handle being together when there was not beer within grabbing distance.

 

###

"Okay, so, we got seven cases of twenty-four pack of beer?" 

"Check!" 

"Seven cases of a twenty-four packs of soda?"

"Check!"

"Fourteen bags of chips?" 

"Check!" 

"Ten cans of chip dips?"

"Cheeeck!" 

"Three bags of pretzels?" 

"Check!" 

"Four bags of popcorn?" 

"Check!" 

"Two packs of water bottles?" 

"Check!" 

"Coupons for pizza place?" 

There was shuffling as Mangus checked the envelope of coupons. "Check!"

Eddie grinned in turn as he glanced up from his check list over at Mangus. "Hells yeah, man. Looks like we're on track, all we gotta do is take it to Kill Master's place." 

"Yeah- probably like the day before hand. Cause if we left this alone with KM he'd eat most of it," 

The roadie had to laugh a little at that as he tucked a pencil behind his ear. "Yeah, yeah he would," 

"C'mon, dude. We can load up the chips, dip, water bottles, pretzels, popcorn and soda into the shoppin' bags and leave them out until we need to drop them off at Kill Master's house." 

 

####

He only realized when he got home he had missed a few text messages, guilt settling on Eddie when he saw they were from Sasha. 

"Shit," He mumbled softly to himself as he scrolled through them. Quickly writing up an apologetic reply. 

**'sorry i missed these, man! shit. i kinda got involved with planning a party for someone for the past day or so.'**

He was startled when a reply came in surprisingly fast. 

**'its alright, the silence made me worry is all.'**

**'ey i could say the same for you, buddy'.** He typed back, not thinking very clearly on what he was saying. **'i've been wondering if you've been okay or what! you keep me waiting for more than a day sasha!'**

The over honesty of his statement only hit Eddie when he sent the message off, "..shit," He usually tried to give Sasha some privacy, Eddie always felt like the German man needed the space. He had pretty much just trampled all over that with one single text. 

"Shit, shit-" He pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration, about to type up another apology, only to be cut off by Sasha's own response. 

**'You're right. I should keep you updated more often. I'm sorry.'**

Eddie found himself re-reading the text again, not sure what to feel as he replied. **'it's cool. i just worry sometimes you know?'**

**'Yes, I do. I'll try to tell you when I can reply quickly and when I can't.'**

**'thanks I appreciate it man.' **Eddie surprised himself by almost adding in I miss you to his text. He deleting it to refine it to something less emotionally charged, **'i miss hanging out with you, bro.'******

******'I do too, hopefully I can be back soon.'** ** **

****####** **


	20. Eddie: Party Commence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now some quality time with Eddie's close friends as Ironheade (the band) return from their tour.

The sound of a tour bus rolling to a stop was both nostalgic as it was exciting to Eddie. He had grown up living on a bus, he knew how life on the road went. It felt like his real home. He swept away the thought, doing his best to not let nostalgia flood through him as he watched Lars stride out of the bus tiredly, Lita a step or so behind him and Ophelia behind the blonde woman. 

"Ironheadeeeeee!" Kage's sudden shout startled everyone, he barreling forward clearly excited. The plump man waving his giant fists in turn. "You guys! You guuuuys!" 

"Kage!" Lars offered equally as loudly back as he waved at the fat balding man. The blonde man all bright smiles as he looked over the assorted group waiting for them. He trying to stride regally in their direction, the effect only ruined as Ophelia ran past him, her arms open and her voice carrying. "You guys!" 

Her shout was met with calls of her name in turn.

"Ophs!" 

"Opheliiaaaaaa!" 

She swung into their arms, grabbing onto Eddie then Kage as she hugged both. Easily grappling Kill Master into the next hug, poor Oz standing no chance against her devilish hug ploy. The brunette woman laughing as she found herself in a close knit hug with her friends. The two older men had to smile at the hug, Kill Master patting her back while Oz ruffled her hair. "Nice to see you in one piece luv." 

"What, did you expect I'd need Lita and Lars to protect me?" 

"Hell naw." Fire Baron commented easily back as he stepped forward, he smirking faintly down at the short brunette as he spoke. "We all know by now you're there to keep their asses safe." 

"Damn right!" She lightly punched Fire Baron in the shoulder as well, tugging him into a hug after he flinched at the hit. "I saw you flinch, big baby." 

"Hush your mouth, I didn't flinch." He patted her back warmly back, as Lars gladly swept everyone else into hugs. "My fellows, my companions, my friends! You look so well!" 

"We try to, man, we try to!" Was laughed by Mangus as he found himself swept into an embrace by the shirtless Lars. It not taking the blonde man very long to give everyone, man or woman a hug.

"Good to see no one died while we were gone," Lita stayed away from everyone, eying them warily before approaching Kill Master for a friendly fist bump of greeting. "All your doing I suppose?" 

The man with the cowboy hat chuckled at that, smirking as he jested in turn. "Who else would take care of these idiots?" 

"Ey!"

"Eddie helped too, of course." Kill Master laughed easily back as he lightly offered the roadie a friendly nudge before turning his attention back to Lita. The group itself easily kept chatting, the three bandmates quick to try and catch up on what they missed. Eddie easily leading everyone back towards Kill Master's old van. 

There was a brief squabble on who sat where before everyone settled in. Oz bidding everyone goodbye as he left with his wife. Lars happily leaned against Kage as he told him an over dramatic retelling of something that had happened on tour. Kill Master and Ophelia sat shoulder to shoulder while Lita's head rested lightly against the back of the van's fuzzy interior. Mangus was turned towards the back from the passengers seat, playfully offering his own responses to things as Eddie focused on driving. 

Eventually he brought the car to a stop in front of Lita and Lars's home. The two easily sliding out of the back of the van. "Party tomorrow at Kill Master's place, guys! Get there at 4!" 

"Bring booze!" Kage added in loudly from the open back of the van. He pumping his fist in the air repeatedly nearly punching the van roof with his wild gesture. "All the booze!" 

"We'll bring what we can, my fellows!" Lars called back to the group, waving back at his friends as he and his sister headed into their home. With their departure and the closing of the van talk erupted as Ophelia flopped across Kill Master and Kage's laps. "How did you even get talked into a party at your house?" She laughed up at Kill Master, resting her feet against the back of the passengers seat. 

"A lot of booze, plenty of it." 

"I should have guessed, you old drunk." 

"A man can be bribed every once an awhile, m'dear." 

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." She waved her hand back at him grinning up at him as Eddie drove. The roadie listening faintly to the sounds of chatter and the occasional bouts of singing. It was almost like being at home. 

Eddie felt his grin soften, half wondering if his life could get any better. His train of thought was only disrupted by the buzzing of his phone in his pocket. 

_'I wonder if that's Sasha?'_ He thought, falling into autopilot as he made the trip to Ophelia's home next. When he dropped her off, everyone would simmer down somewhat. Then he could check his phone for text messages.

####

He spent the night texting Sasha, too pleased that he could message the man to actually sleep. Sasha had warned him at the start of the conversation he couldn't reply after tonight. Something big was coming up and he would be away from his phone till the end of February. 

Eddie wouldn't hear from Sasha till March. The roadie wasn't sure why that upset him so. 

_'The hell is even going on with me?'_ He thought unhappily back, flopping back into his bed. He letting his head lull further back onto his ratty pillows. _'Why am I like so damn fixated on Sasha? I ain't usually all clingy girlfriendish when it comes to friends being outta town.'_

Eddie sighed, rolling onto his side as he tried to ignore the sunlight peeking out through the edges of his blinds. He was glad he didn't have to set the party up until tomorrow, he could sleep today and hope Sasha would text him back.

 _'C'mon, Sasha, c'mon. Text me.'_ He mentally whined as he stared at his phone screen. 

###

He gave an irritated sound, unable to stop himself from nudging the smaller man out of the way as he stepped forward. The roadie squinting unhappily upwards as clouds started to take up most of the sky. The clear sky from earlier blotted with black angry clouds. It looked like an ink well had tipped over on a piece of paper. 

"So much for us havin' a party out here." Not that Kill Master sounded too put out by it, the man could party anywhere any time. Knowing him he would stay outside in the rain and continue partying. He had done stranger things in his life time than anyone else gathered at the party.

"Ey, ey- no rain has started yet, we could still make this work." Eddie answered easily back, holding a hand out to silence any stray murmuring amongst the group. "It'll just take some effort s'all." 

"Maybe we should pack up the stuff that'd really absorb water, dude?" Kage supplied back as he frowned unhappily himself at the cloud cover. Swells of blackened clouds becoming thicker and angrier the closer it came to them. "Like, anything the water would truly trash, just incase until things clear up." 

Sounds of agreement could be heard around them as Eddie glanced back at his plump balding friend. Clearly everyone was in agreement with the idea. It wouldn't be the first time their friends group had been rained out during a party, so it would save them some grief that came with this sort of ordeal. "Yeah, good idea, Kage." 

"It would save us the hassle of trying to save everything from the rain later." The blonde woman agreed, casually gesturing back at her brother to follow her. "Lars, lets get the food put inside and the paper plates." 

"Of course, my dear baby sister." No one really blinked at Lars's- larsness. The man was an enigma of heavy metal, charisma, clunky formal phrasing of things, fabulous hair, well defined abs and drunken singing. He was the face of Ironheade for a reason. It certainly wasn't for his planning skills. The two easily set themselves to the ask of lugging perishables into the open sliding glass door connecting the house to the sparse yard that lay behind it. 

"Anythin' that won't be ruined by the rain can stay out here," Eddie rubbed the back of his neck as he sighed a little, reluctant to really admit defeat now of all times. "Someone go turn on the TV in the livin' room, tell us what the weatherman is spoutin'." 

"Better yet, find the weather channel, dude, shit is always like sorta legit, I think." Kage nervously surmised as he shifted where he stood. He was never a fan of rain, especially when it was likely to be a thunderstorm as well. The clouds just made him think the sky would crack open and pour down on them.

Fire Baron gave an irritated snort and wave of his hand, dismissing Kage's words as he sulked in his plastic chair. "Psh, fucking hardly, those fuckers lie through their teeth." 

Kill Master couldn't resist the bait of his brother pouting, not when he knew how to get under the Fire Baron's skin. "Still mad your 7th birthday party was a washout lil' brother?" 

It did the trick as Fire Baron launched up from his seat, angrily pointing at the bearded man across from him, eyes narrowed angrily behind his sunglasses as he spat his words back at the bassist. "Fuck you, Lem! That was a shitty day! Don't you bring that up!" 

"7th birthday party....?" Ophelia warily questioned back, unsure what to really think of the scene unfolding before her. Mangus shook his head, answering her before Fire Baron lost his mind any further. "Don't even ask, it uh, can get kinda ugly." 

She just furrowed her brows a little, glancing between the three men as she spoke. "So- I guessed." 

"Enough with the arguin', someone go in and watch TV, I need to unhook everythin' electronic just incase." 

"Aye, aye, Eddie!" Mangus was more than happy to get away from a possible fight in the yard or possibly being drenched by water or-electrocuted. He readily headed towards the door, side stepping Lita as she carried a large bowl of very spiked punch into the house. "Hey! Watch it!" 

"Sorry, sorry!" He ducked his head in admonishment as he moved to flop down in front of the TV. Rooting around through the empty beer cans and scotch bottles as Lars chided him as well. "Mangus, be careful, you could have spilled that on Lita!" 

"I heard you, man! Don't gotta repeat it twice." He answered with a wave of the newly found remote. 

"Good, my precious little sister doesn't need to be put in danger like that!" He clutched his hand against his chest, tipping his head back with his words. He managing to make the idea of fruit and whiskey punch sounds like a real danger to his only sibling. Even Lita was leveling Lars a disbelieving look at his dramatics. "...Lars, its punch." 

"You could sleep and crack your head open!" 

"Dude, the worst that would happen is she'd have to borrow one of Fire Baron's vests." Not that anyone could tell the difference. The two wore the same kind of lace up vests almost every day. 

Eddie's voice calling for them cut the three's argument from continuing. "Lita! Lars! C'mon!" Lita turned to glance back out at the door, it not hard to see the annoyance etched on Eddie's features.

"We'll be there in a second, Eddie!" 

The two readily headed out, it hard to ignore their impulse to follow Eddie's directions by this point. Years of Eddie helping them on and off stage had schooled the siblings into automatically reacting to his orders when he actually gave any. 

Mangus stayed where he was, flicking through channels before eventually finding the weather channel. His brows knitting together as he eyed the glowing screen, "Ah, man, bogus." He letting it scroll by for a moment longer to be sure he was reading it right before calling back out to the other party goers. "Guys! Get the stuff in quick, it is gonna rain like nobodies business!" 

"You heard the man!" The hustling to get things inside increased, Eddie joining people in hauling things inside. Mangus getting out of the way as everything was set back up in the house. Ironheade happily crowding into the main room as thunder cracked overhead. The sky seemingly ripping open and spilling water down on the yard. 

"Damn." 

"Waaay too close, man." 

"You know what this calls for- Drinks!" Kage hollered as he pumped his fist in the air, shouts of agreement following suit as people made a move to root through the plastic bin full of ice and unopened beers. 

####

 

"Have you ever thought about…" She hesitated as she glanced back over at Eddie. The quiet of the night comforting as it was strange. The whole of their friends group was drunk in the small house whilst the two stood outside together, enjoying the slight chill that came with the end of a storm. The winds from earlier having dried out a few things by this point. "About how it would have been if we stayed together?" 

Eddie frowned a little as he toyed with his lighter. He eventually getting a flame to emerge from it after a few experimental flicks. The fire flickered as the wind blew past them. "Occasionally, s'just hard to think about." 

"Yeah…" She finished awkwardly back, wincing a little as she looked at the grass underfoot. She dug the toe of her sneaker into the grass, green staining the faded white edges of her Converse . "It, turned so ugly." 

"I'm glad we did date though." He softly offered back to Ophelia without looking at her. The whole topic made him feel sadder than he liked to actually linger on. "We had good times, Ophs. Real good times." 

Ophelia gave a slow nod back, "We did, I even thought you were 'the one', you know?" 

He gave a low humorless chuckle at that, "Yeah, I can understand that. I was under the delusion we'd get married, have a white picket fence, a dog and a herd of fuckin' kids." He waved a hand to dismiss his own words, the surreality of it just strange now in retrospect. It wasn't a life meant for either of them. 

"Oh god, really?" Ophelia didn't feel like mother material, much less then than she does now. Eddie knew that much, he could read it in her expression as he glanced over at her. 

"Seriously-I was just so in the clouds about everythin'." He clicked the lighter closed as he leaned back into the tree supporting him. Eddie lightly crossed his arms over his chest as he let his gaze wander across the trashy backyard. The inflatable pool was still in the wet grass, no one in the house motivated enough to actually move it. It had been a good for snow gathering during winter and rain gathering as March wore on. 

"I wasn't any better, I thought you'd somehow could cure my depression." 

"Didn't happen obviously." He remembered feeling so useless, he couldn't find anyway to actually help Ophelia back then. Not when they were so young and stupid. They hadn't even done much when they were in their early 20's, a mental breakdown wasn't something they could legitimately handle. "I'm glad you got help though." 

"Thanks, I am too." She smiled back at him, she brushed some hair out of her eyes as she continued. "It's nice to be- me again." 

He reached out to gently pat her shoulder, "You're the one and only Ophs." 

"Thanks." She chuckled softly back at that, her brow quirking up somewhat amusedly at the roadie. "Come, we should head back inside, it's pretty chilly out here." 

"Yeah, good idea." He answered easily back, glancing at the open sliding glass door. He able to make out the shape of Kill Master taking up a good portion of the couch, Mangus squashed in the corner, taking up as little space as possible. Lita and Lars were laying next to one another, the blonde man protectively sleeping next to his younger sister. Kage was sprawled next to the couch, taking up a lot of space as he flailed a little in his sleep. Empty beer cans were littered all around them alongside a few bottles stacked across the top of the mantel above the TV. Attempts to use coasters had turned into loose pieces of colorful plastic littering the carpeted floor, a few were used in stacked in decorative a coaster fort. 

Eddie let Ophelia grab the arm chair away from the glass door, he took up a portion of the floor where he knew he wouldn't get trampled on. Falling asleep wasn't hard when he was surrounded by his friends like this.

 

####


	21. Eddie: Party Wind Down

He awoke to the sound of groaning, followed shortly by sunlight hitting his closed eyes. Eddie could only grump as he cast his arm over his eyes. "Shit!" 

"Who the hell forgot to cover the glass doors?!" Kage's voice loudly cut through the rabble of cranky hungover metal heads as everyone tried to shimmy away from the window. Lita managed to roll away from the piercing sunbeam with more ease than should be possible for a woman with her level of hang over, especially when spitting out the level of curses she had flying from her lips. Her rolling was only stopped when Mangus's attempt at escaping from the sun resulted in him toppling onto Lita. 

"My fault!" Ophelia called back tiredly as she lurched onto her feet, moving to pull the blinds over the window. The dark haired woman blindly pawing at the cords trying to find them whilst still in a stupor. 

"If you weren't newly home, I'd kick your ass," Was groused from the couch from Kill Master. The older man scrunching up where he lay, unhappily trying to become one with the ratty fabric covering the couch. His lanky body was hardly something that could be scrunched up. 

"I'll owe you an ass kicking later," She called back, quick about closing the blinds when she did find the cords. The darkness a relief to the gathering of drunk metal heads splayed around the apartment. 

"For closing that, you're safe," Kill Master offered easily back, immediately relieved at the darkness blocking out the sun. He covering his eyes with his arm, laughing a little, sounding younger than he was. "Could be my fondness for you speaking bout now though," 

Ophelia has to laugh, grinning back at Kill Master as she walks towards the couch. Joining the bony man on the tattered piece of furniture. "Don't mind me if I take advantage of that," 

"Always knew you were the smart one of the bunch," 

Kage aimed a kick at the couch, missing entirely as he whined back at the pair. "Could you two save the father-daughter weirdness for later, some of us are trying to sleep," 

"Don't make me break my vow, Kage," 

That, that was enough to make the balding man hold his hands up in surrender. "Right,"

###

"You sure you're gonna be okay to drive?" 

Ophelia rolled her eyes at the question as she turned the key in the ignition, the car rumbling to life as she spared her friend a brief irritated glance. "It takes anything you drink an hour to work out of you, we slept for 12 hours, so I think I'm good," 

Eddie gave a snort at that, "I was talkin' hangover wise, cause we all got fuckin' smashed last night," 

She waved his words off with a dismissive gesture as she looked over her shoulder before backing out of her parking spot. "I'm headache-y but I can handle a drive, Eddie. We're just swinging by McQueen's after all," 

"We are gonna need a lot of their hang over special," The roadie amusedly surmised as he checked his seat belt, making sure he was properly tucked in. "A hellva lot," 

"Sometimes I wonder if we solely fund that McQueens," Ophelia dryly offered back as she finished backing out, pulling out into the street. The brunette woman going on auto pilot as she drove. She knew the way by now, she had lived in this city long enough to just know the way by heart. 

"Probably, we all live close enough to the damned thing." Eddie's laughter was easy, he leaning his elbow onto the soft leathery arm rest on the inside of the car's door, gazing out the window at the familiar sights. "If everythin' wasn't processed to shit, I'd say they always had our orders on hand for us," 

"Shh, don't remind me of that fact. Let me live in the fantasy where I'm eating something that actually is real food," 

Eddie cast a grin Ophelia's way, "Okay, if we're gonna live in the fantasy, lemme see if you still got the appropriate music for it," He reached out to crack open the dashboard compartment. He digging through the mess within for a moment before producing a brightly colored cassette tape. He playfully shook the tape in Ophelia's direction. "Little Mermaid time," 

"I'd marry you in a second for that if not for the fact you hog any bed you sleep on," 

"A man needs space in bed," He lightly offered back with a flash of his teeth in a mocking smirk. He opening its case, dusting the old cassette off as he spoke. "Now lets get our jam on," 

"Hell, yes," 

"Bet your fuckin' ass I can out sing you on this," 

"You are on, Eddie Riggs." 

The drive over was filled with off kilter singing, the two purposefully mangling words as the tape played. Laughter cutting through the terrible singing a time or two as Ophelia drove. The dark haired woman practically wheezing by the time they made it to McQueen's. 

"I can't believe you- oh my god." 

"Ey, I can suddenly switch to a different accent if I wanna." He held his nose aloft in the air, playing at snooty. 

"You're terrible," She laughed as they pulled behind another car in the drive through. "Why am I friends with you again?" 

"My exceptional good looks?" He brushed off non existent dust from his shirt and sat up taller. His playful cockiness was slightly ruined by the fact he bumped his head against the top of Ophelia's car ceiling. 

"Don't over estimate yourself, Mr. manly man." She answered back with a shake of her index finger. She casting her gaze forward for now to peer up at the glowing early morning drive in menu. The usual breakfast fares were displayed, along with faint graffiti from the night before the employees hadn't entirely scrubbed off. 

"We doin' all hangover specials or got any changes?" Was Eddie's question as he reclined back into the passengers seat. Opening the bag in his lap, sighing briefly at the haphazard array of money that had been chucked at the two of them before they left. Eddie went about sorting through it properly as Ophelia spoke.

"Well, I'm getting a shake, Kage wants fries, Lita wants an apple pie and Kill Master wants an extra large box of fries," 

"Hope they paid for that shit in advance," Eddie managed as he counted out the money, mentally doing the math on how much everything would cost. 

"Pretty sure Kill Master and Lita did, same for me, everyone did, but Kage anyway," Kage was always either broke or pretending to be broke so he wouldn't have to pay bills. He was the main slacker of the group. He still somehow got by on jokes, weed and some elusive kind of charm that came with his personality. No one really knew how he managed it. 

"…You'd be right, everyone paid up front, 'cept Kage," The roadie wasn't about to pay out of pocket again for Kage, repaired friendship or not, a man had to pay for his own box of french fries. 

Ophelia may have not been a mind reader, but she knew Eddie well enough to guess what he was thinking "So, no fries for Kage," It wasn't even a question at this point, just an amused statement on her part as she rested her cheek in her hand. 

"Damn right, a man's gotta pony up for his own mother fuckin' fries," 

"You're a weird one, Eddie," 

####

The speakers on the walls vibrated as Kage cranked the music up in the back of the store. All it really did was make Eddie's teeth ache in a way that made him feel older than he'd like. He rubbed at his cheek with a faint frown as the song loudly blared over head. If it had been a better song, Eddie suspected he might have grooved with it a little more, that or he was getting old. 

He leaned over to Mangus, speaking loudly as he could so the other man could actually hear him. "I ain't one for turnin' down the music…" 

"But we should turn down the music," Mangus loudly supplied back, casting the speakers over head a wary glance. "If it changes it'll be worse-" 

"Changes?" 

As if on cue, the heavy metal guitar solo ended abruptly. A droning man's voice cutting into with a news alert of some kind. Some report about another missing persons case. This certainly wasn't the first time one of these reports had cut through the radio station. It had been happening often enough Eddie was finding it hard not to notice. 

"Christ, another-?" 

"What-?" Mangus cupped his hands around his ears, the gesture slightly lost at the fact he was wearing headphones. Eddie simply shook his head back, miming for the other man to forget about it. 

Relief was almost palatable when Kage finally got the sound back to a manageable level. Apparently the news report had killed what buzz he had gotten from the guitar solo earlier. "Thaaaank fuck," 

"Mhm," Mangus agreed, "Shit, man, my ears are ringing still!"

"Somehow I ain't surprised," Eddie lightly snorted back, stealing a glance over at the cash register, realizing a customer was approaching. He readily made his way over to the countertop. His customer service smile sliding into place, placating apologies and friendly small talk taking place of the lingering thoughts from earlier. He had a job to do, he didn't need to be distracted by the now dimmed news report. 

It was just another name he didn't know, another face in the crowd. 

 

####

Lita bit the inside of her cheek, trying to stifle a laugh as she reached out to steady herself against the wall. "Good- lord," 

"You're just fuckin' jealous," Eddie said with a bright grin, smearing the lipstick he had been saddled with further. "I got my make up done by a fuckin' professional," The roadie proceeded to make kiss faces at Lita, only making her barely contained laughter worsen. The blonde woman releasing something that could be taken as a cackle. The cackle drew Kage's attention, he poking his head into the break room, having to make a face at the sight of Eddie. 

"You haven't washed that shit off yet?" 

"Don't be fuckin' jealous," Eddie preened openly just making Lita's laughter worse. 

The balding man's brows knit together warily as he eyed the mess of make up that currently resided on the roadie's features. "Jealous isn't the word I'd use for it, dude," 

"You're practically turnin' green, I can see it," Eddie flipped his hair playfully back in the sassiest way possible, "Sides, it ain't that bad. It made Oz's granddaughter happy as fuck," 

"Yeah, but she isn't here anymore," Kage stated with a shake of his head, "C'mon dude, get rid of it," 

Lita managed to catch her breath by this point, her laughter having died down considerably with how irritated Kage was acting about something so simple. "Kage, it's just make up," 

"Yeah, but its…" He seemed on the edge of saying something but shook his head, "Nevermind, do what you want." He frowned back at Eddie. "Free country and all I guess," 

All Eddie could do was incredulously blink in turn, not sure how to even feel about that. "Yeah…" Relieved when Kage gave a huff and left the break room. He closed the door harder than necessary as he stalked back towards the main floor of the store.

"That was odd," Lita stated uncertainly back, her thin blonde brows pinching together as she frowned at the spot Kage had occupied a moment earlier. 

"No fuckin' kiddin'," Though Eddie had a decent idea of why Kage acted that way, it didn't mean he exactly liked it. "I'll go wash this off I guess, he kinda pissed all over the moment an set on fire," His words earned a snort from Lita, the blonde woman moving over to offer Eddie a shoulder punch, "I'll help you, since I can tell that little girl got some make up in your hair as well," 

The roadie had to laugh a little at that, "That kid is a zealous one," 

"No kidding," Lita chuckled back as with a smirk, reaching out to swipe a finger under Eddie's jaw, holding the clearly lipstick covered digit up for the roadie to see.


	22. Eddie: A sea of dairy by products

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now FINALLY a new, new chapter. Something yet to be posted on FF.net. Sasha's wondrous return to shenanigans town.

Ringing of his cell phone was enough to knock Eddie from a solid sleep, but not enough to move him as he gave a grumpy groan. The black haired man grabbing a pillow and covering his face with it for a ring or two. Eventually relenting as he snatched out his hand in the direction of his cell phone, bringing it to his ear. 

"You haven't been leaving me messages have you?" Sasha's voice startled Eddie out of the sleepy stupor he had been in, "If you have I haven't gotten any of them."

"Seriously?" He questioned back, tiredly blinking as he rubbed at his eyes. The roadie twisting around in his bed as he tried to remember what time he went to bed the night before. "And- hi, Sasha. What's up?" 

"Yes, seriously. I misplaced my phone on the train. I'm thankful someone returned it," Eddie could hear the touch of a smile in Sasha's voice, "I'm coming home in a few days is what is up, Mr. Riggs," 

"Seriously?" 

"Yes, and you need to expand your vocabulary," 

"Owch, Sasha." He laughed back as he coaxed his hand through his hair. "So, you up for lunch when you get back?" 

Sasha's laugh was something more wondrous than Eddie thought it could be. The rich baritone just making the roadie smile. "Yes, yes I am," 

#####

"I wonder if they'll ever fix this place up?" The swing creaked under her as Ophelia easily moved to stand up on the seat instead of sit on it. Her hands grabbing onto the old metal chains somehow still holding the swing together. She balanced herself easily as she moved to herself back and forth slowly but surely, building momentum. 

Eddie shrugged in turn, staying seated on his own swing as he watched Ophelia from the corner of his eye. "Probably not, this isn't really a good neighborhood," 

"Still, there are plenty of kids here, beautifying it couldn't hurt," 

"They still use this place, Ophs. It doesn't need to be beautiful to be loved," 

Ophelia paused, still swinging slightly as she spared her friend a glance. "That has to be the most poetic thing you've ever said, Eddie." 

"Shit, I better cut that out or I'll start spoutin' poetry at you," He laughed back as leaned against the chain in his grasp. "Promise me, if I start screeching about how people don't understand how deep and meaningful my rhyme scheme is, you'll kill me," 

"Promise," She easily called back as she started to really move forward. "I'll relish killing you as you whine and cry over your utter deepness," 

"Good, you got yourself some straight ass priorities," He snapped a playful salute back at Ophelia, the brunette woman laughing softly at that. She eventually getting the momentum she wanted and leaping off of the swing. Eddie wasn't exactly surprised by the fact she landed on her feet, he clapping easily back as she bowed. 

"Thank you, thank you, I'm here all day," 

"I hope you aren't, stayin' here all day would be super shitty," 

"It could be worse, theres a swing set, a jungle gym, a merry go round, all in all it's a fun place." 

"If not creepy as shit when you're out here alone." Eddie dryly offered as he tilted his head back, eyes closing for a moment. He able to hear Ophelia moving around in the sandy pit that made up the area around the swing set. She kicking around sand easily before flopping back onto the swing she had been sitting on. 

"You say I'm negative?" She scoffed simply back as she started working on her momentum again, Eddie figuring she would do another mighty leap to prove her prowess as queen of the jungle before she relaxed. Ophelia was still adjusting to being home again if anything, she had gotten used to being cramped up on a tour bus often enough that this freedom was just odd for her. She had more energy to burn off than anyone the roadie had ever known. Back in the old days, he certainly had more ways to help her get rid of that energy. Now all he could do was watch her jump around a jungle gym like a monkey on speed. 

"Yes, yes I do. Negative Nancy," 

"Well, Positive Percy, you need to have a more realistic view," She reached out to poke his leg with the toe of her sneaker. "Especially since I think you're going to be late for something," 

"Late?" He blinked his eyes open at that, patting his pocket for his phone to check the time. "Shit- time went by fast!" 

"You better get going, Percy." She dryly offered back as she watched Eddie jump up onto his feet. 

"I am, I am! I'll see you later, Ophs!" He called back to her as he made his way back to where he parked his car. Ophelia was content to stay where she was and swing for awhile, more than happy to actually just walk home.

###

"Burgers, really?" Sasha eyed the dark haired man as Eddie grinned warmly back. He gently nudging Sasha forward further into the relatively quaint burger place as Sasha hesitated fro a moment. Eddie calmly chuckled back at that, he taking the initiative and heading in first. "Well, yeah, burgers are always excellent," 

"Don't mind if I don't disagree with you on that." 

"Ey, you asked me to take you some place new, and I did just that, Mr. Nein." He playfully winked back at Sasha as he grabbed a table. The german man took a seat across from the taller man, resting his hands on the table as he eyed the 50's style diner for a moment. The set up was surprisingly faithful unlike most would be faux diners. Eddie could tell Sasha liked it from the quirk of his lips and slow nod. It was nice to actually see that again. 

"And that you did, good choice. We had burgers yesterday though." 

"There is more than burgers, so you'll be alright." 

"If you're wrong, you pay for lunch." The German man dryly offered back, reaching out to pick up one of the menus. Eddie picking up one of his own, his gaze briefly drifting over to Sasha's hands, the slim fingers held onto the menu surprisingly delicately. 

"Yeah, yeah." Eddie opened his menu, easily going over it, just deciding on a burger. He peering over his menu a little as Sasha quietly took his time, he resting his knuckles lightly against his lips in thought. Grey eyes flickering across the words printed across the paper covered by plastic. 

"I might go for the chicken salad, it sounds good." 

"And it is, man. I'm pretty sure you'll dig it." 

"You said that about moshing as well, Mr. Riggs." 

"You'll never let me live that down will you?" 

"Never." 

"But I paid it off with beer." 

"Beer cannot sedate my inner rage." Sasha offered dryly back as he placed the menu down onto the table again. Eddie had to laugh at the German man's words, he leaning a little back into his chair as he toyed with the fraying plastic on the edges of the menu. "Oh man, can't let that inner rage get outer you know." 

The German man's lips quirked upwards somewhat. "Bribing helps ease the pain you know." 

"I'll keep that in mind, I'd rather not see the rage seep out." Eddie laughed again, he releasing the menu onto the table, trying to stop himself from picking at the plastic any further. He liked this place so destroying the menus wouldn't exactly be helpful. 

"It would be bad for the rest of the world." 

He teased simply back, resting his hand on the table, briefly oblivious to how close his hand was to Sasha's own. "I can guess, you're a terrifyin' force." 

"Only you would say that about a man like me, Mr. Riggs." 

"I think anyone would if they knew all the heavy metal badassery under those sunglasses." 

Eddie wasn't quite sure what to make of Sasha's expression as the German man shifted in his seat, his tone slightly stiff as he answered back. "Ah, thank you." 

"You're welcome," Eddie sat up a little, half afraid he made Sasha uncomfortable as he brought his hand closer to the edge of the table where he sat. Before he could ask Sasha how he was feeling, the German man cut him off at the pass. "What are you going to get?" 

"A double cheese burger, cause I need double the burger and cheese." Sasha snorted quietly back at that, tension easing from his body language as he shook his head. "Only you would, Eddie." 

"Nu-uh." He stuck his tongue back at out at Sasha, startled when the German man immediately reached out to grab it. He actually seizing it with his fingertips with a playful smirk on his features. The two men both blinking in confusion as what happened set in, Sasha going bright red as he snapped his hand back over to press it against his chest. His sunglasses slid down the bridge of his nose revealing his widened gray eyes.

"Oh my god, I- I'm so sorry." 

Eddie uncertainly sat up as he rubbed his fingers against his lips warily. Trying to wait out the uncomfortable tingling that came with having one's tongue grabbed. "Hey, hey, uh, it's okay." 

"This is so embarrassing." Sasha covered his face with his hands, he just resting his head on the table between them. "I do that with my niece- it's automatic." 

The roadie's brows knit together as he reached out to gently pat Sasha on the back comfortingly. "Hey, it's okay, I'll remember not to stick my tongue out at you anymore." 

All Eddie got in response was a muffled. "Just kill me." 

"Just order a milkshake and I'll pay for it." 

"Just drown me in the milkshake." 

"I'm not gonna drown you in the milkshake." 

"Drown me, bury me in a sea of dairy by products." 

"Just eat your food, you dork." Eddie laughed back, amusement clear in his features, just very happy to have Sasha home again. The warmth flooding his chest just- was something Eddie wasn't going to deal with now. Maybe, maybe later.


	23. Eddie: My hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And finally, the chapter what readers I do have were waiting for. [drum roll] 
> 
> Though with this chapter comes the end of everything pre-written I had from Nanowrimo, so the writing time is going to take waaay longer. Hopefully I can kick myself in the butt and get stuff going. With that does come with an increase in quality though, since wow, these chapters have kind of been a bit messy.

He stretched out across the couch with a soft groan, burying his face against a couch cushion as he let the tv drone on in the background. Eddie didn't really care what was on by this point. His feet were killing him and his back hurt from hauling in the newest shipment. Of course Oz would over order stock on the newest hit band. He knew it was a money maker and was going to get what he could out of it. 

It just meant his employees had to work harder to bring in the stock and make sure customers saw the new CD's. Motor Forge was going to get rid of all of those CD's somehow. The thought of those damned CDs just made the roadie grumble. He never wanted to see DeathSwingers CD cover ever again. April was the month of too many DeathSwinger CD's.

He only shifted where he lay when he felt his phone buzz. Excitement rolled through the roadie as he pawed at his pocket, wondering if it was Sasha. Disappointment settled in just as quickly when he realized it was just his phone telling him he got a text from Kage. He dropped his phone lazily on the couch not bothering to read the text at all. 

Eddie grumbled, closing his eyes and mulling over why he was so disappointed. _'Getting a text from Kage ain't that bad, damn. Sides Sasha's got shit to do, settle back in.. catch up with Milla, hang out with other people.'_ He squished his cheek further into the pillow. _'…I hope Sasha does text me soon though. I miss him'_ As the thought sunk in, Eddie jerked up slightly, eyes widening. 

"Christ- don't tell me. Fuck-" He covered his face with his hands. "Don't tell me I have the fucking hots for Sasha Nein-?" He slumped back into the couch. The thought making his mind spin. "He's not even my type either, shit." 

Eddie wasn't… _opposed_ to the idea, Sasha was attractive and had a great sense of humor. His smile did things to Eddie that he wasn't quite sure how to describe. "Why do I always fall for the most straight guys on the fuckin' planet?" He groaned aloud, rolling over and off of the couch.

 

####

"Okay- what the hell is goin' on here?!" Eddie's voice cut through the murmuring of the crowd, quieting them as he pushed forward. He resting a hand on his hip as he scowled tightly back at the gangly plaid wearing teenager standing in the middle of the crowd. He clutching several records to his chest, his glasses sliding forward slightly as he blinked back at Eddie. 

"He was trying to take those records without paying!" A regular customer cut in, others chimed in with the same sort of sentiment. Eddie glad for the honesty as he moved forward, "Okay, kid. Drop the records, you hear?" 

The acne covered teenager twitched. The best Eddie could figure was the teenager was a little high strung. "No." 

"No?" Eddie just raised a brow at that, "Want to elaborate on that, skippy?" 

The teenager breathed heavily, simply clinging to the records as a few regulars very slowly and calmly moved to block his path to the doorway. Not that teenaged boy noticed, his wide eyes were focused on Eddie. He just staring blankly before anger rose to the surface. "They're mine, now. Mine," 

"Unless you paid 50 bucks for all that shit, no, no it ain't," Eddie could hear a co-worker calling the police in the background. Mangus nervously trying to stay out of the way whilst ushering people out of the back entrance for their safety. It was a little paranoid, but Eddie couldn't exactly tell Mangus to chill right now.

"No one can bully me again, never- ever." He hissed at the roadie, his loose limbed body language snapping into something tense as he pressed a hand to his forehead. Sweaty fingers pressing down hard enough to leave a indent on his skin. "I'm a psychic, no one can ever give me shit again!" 

His words earned a stare from Eddie, the roadie wrinkling his nose disapprovingly. "Right, sure. I am not bullyin' you, kid. I'm tellin' you to put the records down. They belong to The Motor Forge until you pay for them." 

"No, no! They're MINE!" The teenager screamed back at Eddie, swinging his arm out limply. Eddie was about to comment on the teenager missing him- only to be distracted by the sudden ringing of yelps from behind him. "what-" He whipped around, surprise written across his features at the sight of several people having somehow been bowled over.

What silence had come with Eddie's arrival was cut off by panic. People started running off, others merely backing off in shock or scrambling to their feet. 

"What the fuck!?" Eddie shifted his attention fully to the crowd, trying to sooth them. He knew if panic kicked in, any attempt to contain the situation would go to shit. "Guys, calm the fuck down-" His words were cut off mid sentence as he was yanked upwards into the air before flying forward into a rack of CD's. 

The cases clattered across the floor in a shower of broken plastic shards. "Jesus fuckin' christ." Eddie groaned, curling into himself in shock. He barely started to sit up before he found himself in the air again, the teenager's gaze burrowing into him as the roadie was tossed into another display. The cardboard display crumpled from Eddie's weight. His back slamming into a metal wiring that had been set up behind the cardboard one. The force hard enough that Eddie already knew he was going to be feeling this tomorrow. 

"Fuck-" Eddie struggled to get up, he slipping on a CD and managing to stumble into one of the counters. Clutching at the corner of it as braver regulars moved in to try and wrangle the teenager. They weren't sure what was going on, but they were going to help.

The teenager shrieked angrily at his attackers, he flexing his powers and sending a few others bumbling back into one another alongside knocking over tables alongside displays. "Fuck- try to pin him down keep him from doin' what he's doin'!" The roadie ordered as he moved to join the crowd corralling the teenager. That only causing the lanky teenager to freak out further, he sending a woman toppling into the main counter of the store. A man soon being thrown into a table full of boxed records, sending the man and boxes sliding back across the smooth floor. Something hit a window, Eddie wasn't really sure what it was, but the glass shattering and people being tossed around did little to help the ensuing panic. The chaos making Magus's job of herding people to safety so much harder as people flooded the front entrance to get out. Eddie had to curse, a knot forming in his stomach as he grabbed the kid by the collar of his shirt, "You snot nosed brat-" His words getting the air knocked out of him by an unseen force, he losing his footing and nearly falling over again. The open space where he had been was filled up soon enough by someone fleeing. 

A psychic fist reached out, glowing brightly in the room as it grabbed at people, eventually yanking Eddie up by the front of his shirt. The roadie gave a startled sound, he struggling against the glowing fingers. "I'm a brat, huh? Well- you're a big bully! That's what you are! I see you glaring at me all the time! I see you! I see you!" The redheaded teenager was babbling, anger filling his words as he shook Eddie like a rag doll. The roadie struggling to breath as the grip tightened. "The fuck-?" Eddie didn't even remember the kid, much less remember glaring at him. All he knew right now was his lungs were on fire.

"Bullies get their just desserts you know! They always do!" The hand shook Eddie roughly back. The roadie feeling dizzied and finding it hard to stay focused. The shaking ceased as quickly as it started, Eddie finding himself on his ass on the tiled floor. He blearily blinking as he clutched at his head, cursing disjointedly as his vision swam. "Holy fuck." He forced himself to look up, needing to know what had caused the sudden stop. 

Surprise hit Eddie when he saw Sasha standing shop's door way, a terse frown settled on his features. "You've made a grave mistake, young man." With his words, another psychic hand flexed, glowing fingers tapping against the teenager's bony body.

The teenager wheezed a little, "Fuck you, you're the establishment, you're why they bully me-" 

"Quiet." This was the angriest Eddie had ever actually seen Sasha, Mr. Calm and Collected wasn't quite so- cool anymore. "You are a child with no perspective of the world around you, bullied or not, you do not become the abuser when gifts are granted to you," 

"No, fuck you-" The teenager didn't get a chance to continue as he crumpled to the floor. Sasha calmly strode further into the store, standing next to the slumped over teenager. Eddie just managed to stare for a moment, dropping his gaze to try and re-center himself. All he could think about was how long it would take to clean up the store. _'Man I just cleaned that counter top, now there is glass everywhere.'_

"Eddie?" Sasha's voice pulled him out of his stupor, the roadie blinking again as he looked up. "Yeah?" 

"Are you injured?" Concern was clear, though the German man hid it as quickly as it appeared. Eddie felt appreciative about that at least, he trying to gauge how he felt. Ignoring the flush starting to creep its way across his face. "M'okay. Kinda bruised far as I could tell." 

"When the paramedics get here, we can have them look you over." 

The roadie grimaced, due to a mixture of his bruised ribs throbbing and the possibility of a hospital bill in his near future. His highest paying job of the moment was this record store and it was going to be out of commission for awhile. So the idea of going to the hospital wasn't quite something he wanted to deal with. "I'm probably fine, man. Might need to ice my side a little 'fore we go to lunch." 

Sasha just stared at him disapprovingly for a moment, before shaking his head. "Eddie, I don't think that will be happening today. You were part of a crime scene, the police and Psychonauts will need to interview you." 

"Can I just get drunk instead?" 

Eddie couldn't fully tell if his question amused Sasha or irritated him, the most Sasha did was adjust his sunglasses and glance up as a woman in a suit walked in. She whistling at the damage inflicted on the store. "Damn, a class C. Late Bloomer, I see." 

"A very late bloomer if anything." The German man quietly agreed. "Can you help contain the scene?" 

She snapped a salute, a smile touching her lips. "Can do." Another one of those strange glowing hands appeared overhead to start closing the back entrance without the woman leaving her spot. She chatting with Sasha softly, it was quiet enough Eddie couldn't really decipher what they were saying. Some part of him wanted to know, another warned him he should just get up and act completely normal. Better not to think too deeply on the fact psychics somehow existed. First his weird boner for Sasha, now this.

"You okay, man?" Mangus's voice was almost a relief, Eddie having to smile a little at the pot bellied ex stage manager coming over to him. Mangus's presence was a comfort by this point, something nice after being shaken around like a doll. "Been better, kinda dizzy still." 

"Explains why you're still on the floor," He offered Eddie his hand, the muscular man gladly taking it and getting up onto his feet. Mangus supporting his friend somewhat as they got out of the way of things. Eddie able to hear the distinct sound of camera's going off in the shop mixed with murmuring between the two psychics. The noise was soon joined by the shrill sound of a siren blaring down the block and getting louder as it approached. 

"Shit, its the Po-Po," Kage hissed from his spot by the office, he clinging to the door frame nervously as Mangus and Eddie approached. Mangus offered some calming words in Kage's direction as he released Eddie onto a metal chair. "Calm down, Kage, nobody is gonna come here unless you kick up a fuss, ya know?" 

"They'll smell all my lies and deceit!" 

"Then get out, dude. You're gonna stress us out." 

"Okay, okay, I'm going! I'll catch you guys on the flip side, this is way too crazy for me." Kage readily made his exit through the back entrance of the store. Leaving Eddie and Mangus to sit together by the office doorway as police swarmed the record store. "Oz is gonna be so frikkin pissed." 

The roadie nodded back at that, "No shit, man. If Kage stuck around it'd be worse though." 

"Yeah, the two of them aren't exactly buddy buddy," Mangus scratched his head a little in thought, brows furrowing as he flicked his gaze between the scene unfolding and Eddie.

"Especially when Kage smokes nearby." Kage usually didn't stick around in the record store for a reason, his tendency to smoke all day and come in reeking of it just made Oz lose his mind. Oz certainly wasn't a stranger to drugs, but he was clean as could be now that his wife issued an ultimatum over it. "It leads to some class A drama." 

"Like this place needs any more of it, heh." The pot bellied man picked at his facial hair a little as he closed his eyes for a moment.

"You think Oz will be able to afford to fix this ole place up?" 

That brought Mangus back to attention immediately. He paled a little at the thought of not having a job during the early year. "God, I hope so, otherwise we're out of jobs, Ed." 

"Lets pretend shit will work out okay." The roadie intended on adding more to his statement until he saw a police officer headed their way. He resisting his urge to duck and run as the woman walked up to them. "Which one of you is Eddie Riggs?" 

"That'd be me," The roadie volunteered, wobbly standing up to talk to the police officer. She giving a small nod back as she flipped open her notepad. "Can you tell me what happened today, Mr. Riggs?" 

"Yeah, sure." He stretched a little trying to ignore the painful throb of his ribs as he recounted the tale of how a teenager lost his mind in the store. Eddie felt to tired for once to really put his all into telling the story. It all coming out very clinical. Not that the police officer seemed to mind, she nodded and 'Mmmh'd at appropriate points. 

"Anything you would like to add, Mr. Riggs?" 

"Uh, not really. Maybe call the kids parents? He sounds like he was havin' a rough time." 

"Of course," She gave a smooth nod at his words, flipping the notebook closed as she eyed Mangus. "Can I speak to your other employees?" 

"Oh- wow, I am not the owner, ma'am. I'm just the head manager. Oz is the owner of this join. He's in the office, ask him." 

Mangus jerked his thumb in the direction of the office behind him as he spoke.

The woman blinked a little, she glancing over at the office door. Mangus stepped aside to let her walk inside the office, Eddie took that as his chance to flee as she walked inside. Eddie already knew this was going to get ugly, he didn't want to stick around and see it. Oz wasn't fond of the police. His spotty record certainly didn't make them very fond of him in return. 

In his haste to escape the inevitable explosion, he nearly slammed into Sasha. Managing barely slow himself to a jerky stop. "Whoa- sorry, man."

Sasha shook his head, "It's fine, you seemed to be in a hurry." 

"Yeah, I wanted to get out of the blast zone before Oz got all up on that police officer's grill." 

The German man's brows went up at that, he spared a glance back in the direction Eddie had come from before looking back at the larger man. "I see, its best if we go then." 

"To lunch?" 

"To the ambulance waiting outside." Sasha corrected easily as Eddie pouted. The roadie really didn't want to have to deal with paramedics right now. Not when the thought of how much it could cost danced around in his head. "Dude, I'm okay. I don't need to see them." 

" _Eddie_ -" 

He gently moved away from the shorter man, unawares of a loose CD on the floor where he was taking a step. "Like I said, Sasha I'm fine. Perfectly-" His words turned into a startled sound as he slipped, immediately falling and unable to get his traction back in time to catch himself. 

Not that he met the floor, a pair of arms had snapped out and grabbed onto him, hauling Eddie half way back up onto his feet. Eddie blinked owlishly back as he gazed up at Sasha's face. The German man's sunglasses sat somewhat askew on his features, revealing his gray eyes. Eddie wasn't sure how he didn't notice those eyes sooner. The two men just looking at one another for a moment, Eddie feeling himself flush slightly. _'Why is my life a cliche gay romance novel this week?_ Rattled through Eddie's head before his mouth began working again.

"Ah, uh," He breaking the moment with some awkward fumbling to say something. Sasha just went pink, tugging Eddie all the way up. The larger man gladly found his footing as he crossed his arms over his chest. "You're, uh, stronger than you look, man." 

"Thank you." Sasha seemed to look equally as red as Eddie was, it wasn't about to go away either. Even with all the awkward primping and adjusting of sunglasses.

"Can we please just skip the paramedics?" 

"No." 

"You suck." 

"Mhmm." Sasha gently tugged the roadie back to the entrance of the record store. He waving down a paramedic with ease, "My friend here needs to be looked over." 

"Certainly," The woman answered back, a polite smile present on her features. "Sir, please take a seat," She patting the back of them ambulance's steps, Eddie reluctantly took a seat. He wrinkling his nose a little as she asked a few probing questions. Eddie unhappily answering her as he stole a glance back at Sasha. The German man had been pulled away by a police officer. 

The paramedic's voice cut through Eddie's distraction, he gazing back at her as she handed him an icepack to lightly press against his chest. "The good news Mr. Riggs is the fact your ribs are only bruised. As is everything else from what you've told me." 

"Cool," He answered, "Not super bad at least." 

"It doesn't mean you can start running around, you'll need to ice it when you get home." She gently chided back as she rattled off how to handle the bruised ribs. The roadie sighed a little as he listened to the woman. 

Sasha freed himself from the police officers as he calmly walked back over, "How is he?" 

"He's sustained bruised ribs and needs to stay off his feet for a few weeks." She answered in turn, as Eddie handed the ice pack back to her. He slowly rising from where he sat, able to not grimace as his chest continued to ache. The ice could only do so much at the moment. Sasha offered him a stern look, "I see, thank you." 

She smiled somewhat as she nodded along with her words, "You're welcome, make sure he gets some rest." Sasha's lips quirked into a smile at that, "I will." Before motioning for Eddie to follow after him.

Sasha he gently rested his hand against Eddie's arm as they walked together through the slowly growing crowd on the sidewalk. Eddie's home not particularly far from the record store. "Bruised ribs certainly are something, Mr. Riggs," 

Eddie shrugged a little back. "Yeah, I guess, but they're not worth worryin' over."

"I would say they are- you need rest." 

"What I need is lunch." 

The german man squinted disapprovingly back at Eddie, gently squeezing his arm in disapproval. "What you need is common sense." 

Eddie wasn't fully sure what to make of the squeeze, not particularly minding it as they walked up the familiar apartment complex. The sidewalk unsurprisingly empty since. "I got plenty of common sense, Sasha. I'm just really hungry." 

"We'll order pizza and ice your chest." 

The roadie paused, thinking of a rebuttal but letting it fall away as he nodded. "…You run a hard bargain, Mr. Nein." 

"I know, I am the best for a reason," 

He dramatically shook his fist back at Sasha. "One day I'll remember that, man. One day." For once Eddie opted to use the shitty elevator in his building to get to his room, really not feeling up to trying to scale stairs, especially not when he had Sasha watchdogging him like this. The German man hovering closer than Eddie was used to. He wasn't really sure what to make of it. The closeness was…. nice. Eddie had no complaints about it honestly. 

It was almost a relief when the two arrived at Eddie's apartment, the roadie unlocking his door and ambling inside. He awkwardly settled on the couch with a low pained grunt, lulling his head back against the arm of the couch. Eddie let his eye slip closed for a moment, breathing slowly in and out to try and distract himself before Sasha's words jerked him back to the present. "Here," He held out a plastic bag of ice wrapped crudely in a towel. 

Eddie gladly reached up to take the ice pack, a smile rising on his features. "Thanks." He gently laying it over the most painful section on his chest as he gave a small sigh. Okay maybe Sasha was right about the whole staying still thing. The German man uncertainly hovered by the couch, clearly debating what to do next until Eddie spoke again. "I got the pizza menus tacked up on my fridge." 

"Oh, right." 

"Pick a pizza place, they all know me by now." He let his eyes droop shut for a moment, surprised at how tired he suddenly felt as he dozed off a little. Half listening to the one sided conversation Sasha was having with the pizza place. Eddie able to pick out a few words here and there, mostly focused on how nice the ice felt against the smattering of bruises across his chest. The coolness and the low baritone of Sasha's voice surprisingly comforting. He wouldn't mind hearing Sasha's voice more often.

The feeling of a warm hand touching his forehead was what woke the roadie up from the light drowse he had fallen into. It was odd to actually feel Sasha's skin, with the German man's tendency to wear gloves, Eddie had to admit he wasn't used to the feeling. 

Sasha's knuckles gently pressed against Eddie's forehead, smoothing over the skin idly. Eddie blinked blearily upwards at the German, just earning an amused smile from Sasha. "I just ordered the pizza, they should be here soon." 

"Awesome, my wallet is in my pocket-" He squirmed to try and grab it, only succeeding in aggravating his injury. Sasha gently grabbed him by the shoulder and trying to keep him still as he spoke sternly back.

"I can cover it, Eddie." 

"Hey, no way-" 

"Yes way, don't fight with me, Mr. Riggs." 

He struggled to sit up so he could argue more comfortably with the psychic. The roadie frowning tightly back at the lankier man. "I can and will, you saved my ass today. I at least owe you a pizza-" 

"You don't owe me anything, Eddie, it's fine." 

"C'mon!" 

"No."

"Yes!" 

"No." 

"Yes!" 

Sasha sighed, clearly losing patience with the whole argument as he combed a hand through his dark green hair. Annoyance leading to him not really thinking his next words through clearly as he continued. "If you're so insistent on owing me something- then kiss me." Sasha went stiff when he realized what he said, backing of in embarrassment as he rambled. Clearly trying to cover his mistake with more words. "Eddie- I'm so sorry, that just came out of nowhere." 

All Eddie could do was blink a little, surprised by the other man's words as he tilted his head a little back. Sasha wasn't as straight as Eddie had originally thought. "Kiss you? Is there somethin' you're not tellin' me?" 

The psychic's mouth opened and closed, he clearly struggling to form anything coherent as he protectively held his hands against his chest. "No- yes, I, I'm not sure," 

"You know I ain't goin' to judge you, Sasha. Not exactly who I am." 

Eddie's patience brought the honesty out of the German man. "I, am very attracted to you, I have been for awhile." 

"Shit, seriously?" 

"Yes." He paused, putting together his words, clearly attempting honesty, "I, didn't want to jeopardize our friendship over my attraction, so I kept my mouth shut."

"Well… damn." Eddie ran his hand through his hair in surprise, having never really expected Sasha to be even vaguely attracted to him. Apparently this wasn't a one way street after all.

Sasha by this point was a little pink behind the ears. "Indeed." 

Eddie could only uncertainly shift the ice on his chest as Sasha stared at him. An awkward silence falling between them, Sasha seemed to be contemplating fleeing by this point if his wild eyed expression was anything to go off of. Eddie knew he had to do something otherwise he would more than likely never see Sasha again, the German man was a skittish guy if anything. Super powerful psychic dude or not, he didn't deal with interpersonal relationships well apparently. 

"Well, c'mere." 

The German man paused, awkwardly staring at Eddie for a moment. "What?" 

"Come here and let me kiss you." 

Sasha stared at him blankly for a moment, as if Eddie had somehow grown another head in the past few seconds. "…You must be joking." 

The black haired man just gave Sasha a disapproving look. Vaguely annoyed Sasha wasn't taking him seriously. "I'd prove to you how serious I am, but I'm a little injured here, so get over here." 

"…Right," He stiffly walked forward, coming to a stop in front the couch. His stiffness only fading away when Eddie pushed himself to sit up again, worry lining the German man's features in a way that made Eddie chuckle. "Even when you're feelin' all weird, you're still worryin' bout me?" He teased lowly back. 

"You're injured." 

Eddie waved his hand idly back, reaching out to lightly tug Sasha over. The German man didn't need much urging to go along with what Eddie was directing him to do. The two meeting lips after a moment of hesitation. Eddie lightly reaching a hand up to cup Sasha's cheek as they shared a rather chaste kiss. Eddie brushing his thumb along the fuzzy uneven line of Sasha's sideburn as he pulled away. 

"Is that enough for you, hero? Or does savin' my ass require a little more?" He grinned back at Sasha's embarrassed sputtering, the German man offer Eddie a punch to the shoulder. "You're terrible." 

"Just me in general or my kissin', I gotta know so I can work on my technique you know." 

The German man simply went red, crossing and uncrossing his arms over his chest. Unsure of what to really do with himself. "You're kissing was… very good." 

He playfully fist pumped at that, "Awww yeah, fuckin' nailed it," Sasha just frowned back, starting to feel a little hurt at Eddie's reaction to this. "Is this a joke to you?" 

"What- no! I'm just teasin' you, christ, Sasha." He immediately made the hand motion of surrender at the severe frown on Sasha's features. "I honestly didn't think you could be attracted to me, man. You had Milla and had the 'I am so straight' guy card out. I was kind of disappointed since you're really cute." The frown died on Sasha's lips at the compliment, though he still looked incredibly conflicted at this whole conversation. It was enough to make Eddie continue his line of thought, "Like, shit, man. I wouldn't mind goin' out with you, you're damn cute and funny. Truth be told I was kinda- into you for awhile anyway." 

"Really-?" Sasha's eyes widened at that, biting at his bottom lip before speaking again. "Going out… as in a date?" 

"Yeah, a date. One of those things two people mutually attracted to one another do." Eddie gave a small oof as Sasha gently jabbed him in the shoulder for being a smart ass. Eddie knew he deserved that, but it didn't stop his grin from blossoming across his features. "Ey, just sayin'." 

"That was terrible." 

"Yeah, yeah, so, how about it, a date?" 

"Yes, I would like that, a lot." 

"Good." Eddie shifted a little to kiss Sasha again, his attention just making the German man turn red in response. "Cause I would too." 

"I would require- more kissing before hand." Sasha stated after a quiet lull between then, his gaze moving across Eddie's features. "If you feel up to it."

"Course I would. You'll just have to be careful about my ribs, other than that, I'm all yours, hero." Sasha just snorted at Eddie's words, rolling his eyes slightly as he moved to more comfortably sit down next to the larger man on the couch. Cautiously reaching out to brush his fingers along Eddie's cheek. He shifted himself closer, gently pressing their lips together again. The larger man gladly let Sasha set the pace. Sasha was clearly a little leery when it came to kissing, so the roadie wasn't about to rush it.


	24. Eddie: A date, a date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie and Sasha finally have their first date, Sasha reveals he's an awful movie snob in the process.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter than usual, but I'm still working out the kinks for future chapters at the moment! 
> 
> All movies mentioned are ones I haven't seen, so character reactions are their own. Watch as Sasha Nein is a big movie snob. 
> 
> (And bonus points to anyone who notices where Sasha reads Eddie's mind.)

It was only when Sasha left for the night, did Eddie realize he had no idea what to do for their future date. Their future date set in the distance lands of next week. 

Next Saturday, even. At 7:00pm sharp. Eddie sunk back into his couch cushions, lips tugging out into a thin uncertain line as he let his mind wander. “Well, shit.” 

How was he going to romance Sasha Nein’s pants off? Literally and metaphorically in this case. It had been a long time since he had been on an actual date. 

###

"Please tell me you don't have the hots for that german guy you've been texting." 

Eddie jerked up in surprise at her words, visibly wincing at the pain the jarring movement caused and how well Ophelia could read him. So much for being subtle about his sort of boyfriend. ”What-?" 

Ophelia gave a blustery sigh at his play at denial, moving to plop down on the couch next to him. "You heard me. Don’t try to play coy.” 

The roadie gave a weak shrug, grimacing again at the pain it caused. "Well…" 

"Seriously?" Ophelia poked Eddie's arm, the roadie didn't protest against the poking. Interest bright on her features as she peeked briefly at his phone. "I thought he was straight." 

"Well, apparently he isn't." 

“Geeze.” She jabbed Eddie lightly in the leg next. “What is it with you and attracting sort of straight people?” 

“Fuck if I know.” He breathed out and shook his head, “Sides, he’s- probably bi? Fuck if I can say. He’ll tell me if he has a label or some shit.” Eddie glanced back down at his phone for a moment before continuing. “He just you know, asked me out.”

“Right.” Ophelia, she rested her chin in her palm, a smirk rising to her lips. “So, when’s the date?” 

“Sometime next week. I still dunno what the hell to do.” The thought made Eddie wonder how the hell he dated before. Now he had just blanked everything out from his last attempts at dating.

Ophelia hmmed idly to herself, “Tell me about him and I’ll see if I can help.” 

“Well…” Eddie paused mulling over his next words, he wanted to summarize Sasha properly. “Sasha is, real precise, likes plannin’ stuff out a lot, he’s about havin’ a plan and doin’ it. A go-getter if that ain’t cheesy to say. He doesn't look for glory or credit, he gets a job done.” A bit of warmth rose in Eddie’s voice at mention of that, clearly fond of that moment. “He’s funny too- a huge geek. He and I both like King of the Rings. He and I talked about a passage for awhile, we had different ideas of what it meant you know. He also likes a lot of the same art I do. Even if we don't really agree on music...” 

He could ramble on and on if he didn't let it stop there.

“Welp, sounds like you two dorks are destined to be married.” Ophelia had to tease, she couldn’t resist, especially with the pout she knew she’d get from Eddie. 

The pout was on cue, the roadie sinking into his couch. “Is this how you help people, callin’ em dorks?” 

She laughed, reaching out to playfully pinch Eddie’s cheek. “Yes. You dork.” 

#####

He stared back at himself in the mirror, adjusting his jacket for what felt like the millionth time. "I look weird." He brushed nonexistent wrinkles from the front of his shirt as he stared at himself a moment longer. No matter how he looked at himself he didn't feel exactly satisfied about this, not when he had a bruise blossoming across his neck. The molted colors edging upwards the underside of his jaw in a way that Eddie kept finding himself distracted by when he looked at himself in the mirror. Usually this wouldn't even bother Eddie, today made things odd. Today was an important day after all. 

"Damn it." 

He didn't have much time to really second guess what he was wearing, he needed to go pick Sasha up. The Roadie gave a soft sigh as he grabbed his jacket, sliding it on and checking his pocket for his keys alongside his wallet. Satisfied that he had everything, he made his way to his apartment's door, the trip down the stairwell barely a blip in his mind as he made a beeline for his car. He easily undid the straps of the plastic cover he secured over it kept the rain at bay, folding the tarp up and tucking it into his trunk. 

He jumped into the drivers seat, revving up the car's engine easily as he buckled up for the ride over the swankier side of town. The drive itself didn't take very long, Eddie had dropped by Sasha's place a few times so far, even if it had been to check if the German man had been home from his long trip earlier this month. 

Some part of Eddie wondered if he should have brought flowers or something for Sasha, then again, Sasha didn't really seem the type to want flowers and chocolate. Knowing the German man he probably would have rolled his eyes and called the gesture quaint. Eddie didn't exactly need that now, not with things shifting from casual friendship to- an actual date. It was just a little surreal in a nice sort of way. He wasn’t about to jinx something this nice by following the typical date procedures. 

He pulled up to park behind Sasha’s apartment complex, locking up his car and making his way towards front doorway of Sasha’s apartment. He buzzing the front bell, the intercom coming to life only moments later. "Hullo?" 

"Hey, Sasha, it's Eddie." He felt stupidly nervous, he verbally fumbled. "You know, the guy you're gonna go on a date with at 7:00.” 

Smooth, real smooth. Eddie palm faced at himself, wondering if he could say anything stupider. 

His nervousness apparently was amusing if Sasha's low laugh was anything to go by. "I'll be out in a moment." was his response before the intercom clicked off. Eddie waited by the front door, digging his hands into his pocket nervously with an uncertain smile.

Sasha was true to his word, he emerging after a moment, equally as nervous if his smile was anything to go by. It making Eddie own smile brighten considerably, he felt more relieved at that he wasn't the only one who was feeling nervous right now. He offered Sasha his hand. The psychic hesitated before accepting the offer, gently lacing their fingers together.

"I'd ask how you're doin', but it looks like you're about as nervous as I am." 

Sasha lightly chuckled back as he squeezed Eddie's hand in his own. "You would be right, Mr. Riggs." 

The roadie returned the squeeze. He gently tugged Sasha forward off of the front step of the building down the stone work steps. "Hard not to, I think we're both like not sure what to do." 

"Very true." He readily walked with Eddie's urging, hardly one to say no to the larger man like this. Eddie wasn’t oblivious to the feeling of Sasha’s eyes sweeping over him now. "What did you have in mind for tonight?" 

"It's a surprise, but I'm pretty sure you'll like it." He casually grinned back at the lankier man as they walked together. 

The German man squinted up at Eddie from behind his sunglasses, though amusement was clear in his tone. "You always say that." 

"And it's usually true about 4 percent of the time.” Eddie answered with a one sided shrug, trying to not overdo it in regards to his injury. 

"I'd give you a 5 percent.” 

The roadie had to laugh softly at that, glancing back at his sort of but not really boyfriend. “I’m glad I at least bumped up one percent, it shows I’m doin’ somethin’ right.” 

“You’re always doing something right, Mr. Riggs.” Sasha squeezed Eddie’s hand, only releasing it when they arrived at Eddie’s car. The two sliding into the vehicle with practiced ease. If not for the nicer clothing and different expectations, this could almost classify as another normal hang out between the two of them.

Eddie easily revved the engine to life, stealing a glance over at the german man seated across from him. The open nervous excitement he could read off of Sasha was enough to make Eddie's heart leap into his throat. When did Sasha Nein become so cute? 

Apparently he had said that aloud from the surprised look he got from Sasha. “I’d prefer handsome.”

Eddie nodded uncertainly, inwardly embarrassed at the slip up. He hadn’t even heard his voice… how weird. Sasha had this strange conflicted expression made the roadie’s brows pinch together. “Alright then, when did you get so handsome?” 

“You tell me. I should think I’ve always been.” He commented in turn as the roadie started driving, heading in the direction of the drive in theater. Eddie had been here with friends before, usually in a drunken group on Sunday when no one was around. With a date, it was going to involve less drinking and throwing lawn chairs around.

Today, today was Art House Saturday. Eddie at least knew what the movies were about (He remembered liking one of the french ones listed), so he figured it was worth a shot. Even if Sasha got bored, Eddie figured they could maybe make out a little.

Sasha openly gawked in surprise when they pulled up behind another car waiting to get into the drive in lot. He blinked behind his sunglasses as he squinted up at the large tacky neon sign advertising the theater. Below it was a marquee of the movies being shown. "These still exist?" 

Eddie grinned back at Sasha, amused at the smaller man's reaction. "Yeah, I come here for shlocky horror movies usually. Today they're having an classic art house feature." 

"...Are you assuming because I'm a German I'll enjoy it?" His curiosity was very quickly replaced by some irritation. 

"Uh, no. I distinctly remember you talkin' with me about two of the movies they're showin' tonight." He jerked his thumb upwards at the marquee. The thought had never really crossed his mind, but it certainly made the roadie wonder if he was being stereo type-y. Had he been projecting German stereotypes at Sasha before? 

Sasha visibly relaxed when he recognized two of the names overhead. "Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind and Melancholia. I'm surprised they're showing those." He mused softly back. "And no, you aren't and haven't been 'Stereotyping' me. I just thought..."

Did he say that aloud again? He frowned slightly redirecting his gaze at the two cars in front of them. "With how many shitty jokes Germans get, I understand." 

Sasha paused for a long moment, shifting topics. When Eddie glanced back over, he noticed that strange look on Sasha's face again. "Have you seen Lost in Translation before?" 

He gave another careful shrug as he spoke. "Naw, heard it was good though. If we weren't tired after the first two movies, I was gonna see if you wanted to stay and see that one." 

"I'm willing to stay and see that one. Though I refuse to see Being John Malkovich." The roadie had to laugh at that as he drove forward, their car was almost to the front by now thankfully. "Seen it before?" 

"Yes, much to my regret." Eddie could hear the eye roll in Sasha's tone alone. He didn't even need to see Sasha to see that eye roll. The thought made Eddie laugh quietly this time. Sasha sounded more than a bit amused at the laughter now. "What are you laughing at?" 

"How handsome you are. You're kickin' my ass with it." He peeked over at Sasha, glad to see a smile on the German man's face again. A smile fit him much better than a frown or scowl. "I'd kiss you if I didn't have to pull up to the ticket booth."

"You'll owe me one later then. I'll hold you to it." The normal flush of Sasha's cheeks deepened, a darker pink against the pale green of his skin. Even the tips of his ears took a slight pink tint. Eddie was having a hard time tearing his eyes away from Sasha. 

"You better."


	25. Eddie and Sasha: Finding a rhythm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasha realizes just what Eddie's living situation is like, starts to come to a very simple conclusion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a million years, here is an update. I'm touching on Eddie & Sasha dating as well as Eddie's break up of the past with Ophelia.

Being in love always made you do incredibly inane things. Eddie knew that from experience. Even then, he still found himself staring at his cell phone expectantly. A mental chant of _‘Text me, text me, text me!’_ rattling through his mind as he squirmed in his seat. He’d regret all the squirming later but he did not care right now. 

His injury made it impossible to really be active, which left him with little to do beyond lay around and text Sasha. The damage at Motor Forge meant everyone was stuck in limbo. Oz had called everyone reporting the store was going to need more repairs than originally expected. Eddie could only guess that came hand in hand with whatever disagreement Oz had with those police officers. Eddie really doubted that went particularly well. 

Oz had at least been nice enough to send them checks covering how much they worked. It meant he wasn’t going to be completely penniless for the next month. 

The sound of Sasha’s text tone yanked the roadie from his thoughts. “Hell yeah.” He murmured, more than happy to accept the distraction. The past two weeks had been more than fun with this whole dating thing. His ribs were going to be healed up soon enough. Just two more weeks, he could survive that. Maybe by then he could get a side job? He'd have to snatch a newspaper from a neighbor. 

Time for some lunch with Sasha. 

##

“I’m rather shocked you let me buy lunch.” 

Eddie gave what he could of a wave, mid-bite in a giant cheeseburger. He held up a finger as he chewed, trying to swallow before he spoke. “I’m a little- low now, so I’m not gonna look a gift horse in a mouth.” 

A flicker of something passed across Sasha’s features, something Eddie couldn’t quite understand. Especially since it was gone as quickly as it appeared. “Ah- right, your store is still under construction?” The German man set his own food down on the plate on the table between them.

“Yeah, Oz is sending us a paycheck for what hours we did work before, so I’ll have some scratch.” He smiled back at Sasha, shifting so he could play foostie with the other man. “I’ll cover lunch next time, yeah?” 

“Don’t worry about it.” He returned the foot nudge Eddie gave him as he spoke. Eddie grinned a little back, clearly happy to just play foostie with the smaller man, regardless of the two being in a crowded restaurant. 

###

“I guess all it took was a dramatic injury for you to get a boyfriend.” Ophelia’s comment warranted a snort from Eddie, who peered up from the magazine in his grasp. “Did he really sweep you up into his arms?” 

Eddie rolled his eyes, “I fell and he caught me. There was no sweepin’ me up.” 

“You were swept up in his big strong arms.” She cooed back, clasping her hands under her chin, fluttering her lashes. Eddie had to laugh at the ridiculousness of it all. He leaned back a little watching her flounce about like some kind of deranged disney princess. All he could do was shake his head. 

“Oh shut up.” 

Ophelia grinned back at him, moving to flop down next to Eddie on the couch. “Look, I’m happy for you, you dork.” 

“Uh huh. Happy to tease me.” He flipped the magazine page, his gaze dropping back down to idly skim. Well, until Ophelia grabbed it out of his grip. Whatever protests rose at the magazine being taken died on his lips at the sight of her expression. 

“I’m being serious, here.” Her grin had died off, replaced with a frown. “You’ve been… alone for too long.” Eddie hadn’t seen her this serious in a long time. It made his stomach lurch uncomfortably. 

He managed an awkward shrug, avoiding her gaze for a moment. Eddie didn't even want to talk about this. “Datin’ ain’t end all be all, Ophs.” 

Her fingers crunched the magazine in her grasp. “Doesn’t mean I didn’t worry. After everything that happened.” 

“Its ancient history.” He breathed out, managing a smile back. It felt fake and stupid, but he didn't want to open this shit up again. “What happened is… in the past.” 

“Yeah.” She dropped the magazine back in his lap almost too carelessly, avoiding his gaze now. “It is.” 

###

“I still can’t believe you live here.” 

“S’home sweet home.” Eddie supplied helpfully from his spot on the ratty couch he called his own, smiling as he watched Sasha investigate everything. Sasha had been over a few times the past few weeks, but usually they got distracted with making out. His injured ribs meant they had to take it easy on dates. Not to mention the fact bringing up his money issue with Sasha had caused some concern from the German man. 

“It is all very neat here, but… cheap looking.” He tapped his knuckles against the wall, frowning when someone knocked back. “…How thin are these walls?” 

“Pretty thin.” 

A neighbor yelling echoed a few doors down, followed by a TV blaring to life as if to prove Eddie's point. The couple in the apartment closest to them started their usual round of arguing about the other neighbor watching TV so loudly. Sasha just stared at the wall disapprovingly taking a slow step back as the noise echoed around them.

“I can’t believe you live here.” Sasha repeated, moving to the couch to join the larger man. He tucked himself close, “You should move somewhere nicer.” 

“That’d be nice, but I’m kinda out of a job for now.” Eddie gave what he could of a shrug, it was a mixed gesture considering he had Sasha pressed against him and slowly healing roughed up ribs. “I’ll stick with this, it's familiar, my best friend lives in the buildin’ and a nice 7-11 is nearby.” 

“A _nice_ 7-11…?” 

“They like got all the good shit.” Weed, they had a lot of weed. The night shift always had some kind of deal going on. 

Sasha sighed gently at that, “I sincerely hope you’re speaking of sluprree flavors opposed to drugs.” 

“Yes.” No, he he wasn’t. Not at all. “Who doesn’t love a slurrpee?” 

“You’re terrible and lying.” Though Sasha didn’t seem intent on prying the truth from Eddie, simply shifting to kiss the other man. The roadie had no problem with this, cupping Sasha’s cheek with his hand as they deepened the kiss. 

“Yet, you’re kissin’ me?” He teased when they broke apart. “You like it, huh?” 

Sasha rolled his eyes exaggeratedly leaning back in to kiss Eddie again and shut him up. The making out was only interrupted by a crash a few apartments over. Sasha jerked up staring at the wall while Eddie blinked blearily at the kiss ending. 

“What was _that_?” 

“Just Freddie, he’s the guy in D11. Chucks his furniture around sometimes.” 

“Is this a normal occurrence?” Sasha just stared at the wall and cut his glance back to Eddie, wondering how the other man could be so blasé. 

“When he’s drunk, yeah. He’s drunk like every day after work.” 

Sasha stared at his boyfriend for a long moment before speaking. “You really need to move.” 

“Eh. I’m fine here.”

###

“…Please tell me you have running water.” 

Eddie was half asleep on his couch when Sasha’s very concerned voice spoke up. One minute Sasha had come over for take out, they made out and he kind of fell asleep during a bad horror movie. “Wha?” 

“ _Eddie_.” 

“Yeah, course I got water, geeze.” He managed tiredly and somewhat defensively back. Eddie rubbed at his eyes blearily. He peered at Sasha from his slumped position on the couch. “The pipes are probably being stupid, just smack the faucet a little.” 

“Smack the faucet?” 

“It gets all…. sassy sometimes. Gotta tap it a little.” He answered with a wave of his hand already starting to doze off again. Eddie was pretty sure he covered that bill, so there was no problem there. 

Sasha just stared at him from behind his sunglasses for a long moment before turning back in the direction the kitchen. Eddie could hear a few taps, followed by the water running. 

“Told ya, sassy faucet.” He called back, squishing his cheek against the couch. It took him a moment to realize Sasha had actually paused the movie. The pizza had been put away to some extent and from the sounds of it the dishes were being washed. 

He really was dating someone way out of his league, wasn’t he? 

###

Sasha rolled the pen across his knuckles idly as he skimmed over the report glowing back at him from his laptop screen. A stack of notes lay spread across his desk, occasionally his pen would float from his knuckles to scratch out a comment. The case was nearly done by this point, Sasha merely wanted to review it for any discrepancies. 

Normally he would want complete silence to work comfortably, but the low content breathing from across the room was… rather nice. He glanced behind himself at the larger man sleeping in his bed. The blankets were pulled haphazardly over the roadie, his head lulled against a pillow and hand reaching out for where Sasha had been earlier. They had a rather simple date and come back to Sasha's apartment to relax. At this point Sasha was fairly certain a good portion of Eddie's clothing had ended up here.

A smile curled across his lips as he watched Eddie for a moment, tracing his gaze across the other man’s sleep stilled features. He reluctantly peeked back at his laptop, hesitating before closing it. The pen levitated back to its usual spot as Sasha rose from his office chair, walking back to the bed. 

He comfortably settled back down, rolling back into his boyfriend’s grip. Even in sleep, Eddie curled his arms around Sasha, holding the german man close. 

_’This is nice. I could get used to this.’_ He settled his forehead against Eddie’s chest, smiling somewhat at the larger man’s occasional snore. It was kind of endearing. 

_’We haven’t dated all that long yet, two months at most, but…’_ He glanced up through his bangs at Eddie, _’I wouldn’t mind him living with me. Especially given his terrible apartment situation now.’_

His eyes slid shut as he relaxed, _’Maybe I’ll ask him tomorrow.’_


	26. Eddie & Sasha: Balance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasha tries to ask Eddie an important question. Awkwardness with Milla, and Ophelia has a important thing to talk with Eddie about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooboy, enjoy a chapter mostly made up of Eddie & Ophelia being bffs.

He curled his fingers through Eddie’s hair, humming softly to himself as he breezed over paperwork. Sasha had intended on actually asking Eddie a fairly important question- but was sidetracked by a surprise of breakfast in bed and a rather lazy afternoon. He was attempting to make up for it by doing some paperwork with mixed results. Eddie’s head had settled on his lap at some point and Sasha couldn’t quite keep his hands to himself. The record player in the corner of the room was softly playing a jazz record Eddie selected at random beforehand, the music was over powering the distant sound of traffic and faint bustle of his neighbors activities. Whilst the apartments were packed tightly together, there was much less of a noise problem here than where Eddie lived. 

“Am I like distractin’ you?” Eddie questioned, be it blearily from his comfortable spot where he lay. 

“A little.” The German man admitted, “But I don’t mind just yet.” None of his paperwork was urgent. He had taken care of the more important paperwork before his date, Sasha had a decent idea of how badly he would get distracted. 

“Alright.” Sasha could tell from how Eddie’s words dropped off that he was already starting to doze off again where he lay. 

“Though, I do have an important question I meant to ask.” Sasha glanced down, realizing it was too late. His boyfriend was fast asleep again. Maybe he’d try later. Sasha simply shook his head, finding himself smiling somewhat. 

### 

Milla stared at him for a long moment, their breakup was… still an awkward topic between them. Made more awkward when Sasha uncertainly mentioned he had a boyfriend to Milla in passing. Whilst her reaction hadn't been explosive, it hadn't been very happy initially. Especially given it was a friend of hers. 

Their subsequent discussions were getting better, but hardly back to the way things were. Sasha still felt conflicted about… everything. 

He should have gone with his gut instinct and avoided office romance to begin with. The apparent easiness of it had made things flow so smoothly. Everyone in the office had been so supportive about it. They over looked how it was against the rules and gushed amongst themselves about the ‘power couple’ that was Sasha Nein and Milla Vodello. 

Sasha didn’t regret the good times though. He never would regret the fun they had together. 

“Sasha, are you being serious?” Milla’s words broke Sasha from his thoughts, pulling him back into the moment. 

“Yes.” He adjusted his sunglasses for a moment before taking them off to polish them. Mostly to avoid making direct eye contact for a bit longer. 

“Darling, we dated for a year and you never wanted to move in with me.” Sasha could practically see the frown on her face without having to actually look at her. If it was anyone but Milla, Sasha would assume jealousy. At best he could feel the touch of hurt at the edge of her tone mixed with her natural concern. “Isn’t this a bit soon?” 

“Well, he needs a place to stay…” 

She placed a hand against his arm gently. “He could always stay with a friend, Sasha.” 

“I want him to stay.” He admitted quietly back, feeling vulnerable saying as much. The Brazilian woman sighed softly in turn, “Sasha, you know what I’m going to say.” 

“I do, but… I still had to ask what you thought.” Milla’s response was to gently squeeze Sasha’s arm. “Give it another month, Sasha.”

“This was… terrible to bring up wasn’t it?” He finally glanced up from his glasses to look at Milla, guilt settling low and uncomfortably in his belly.

“As Razputin would say, dear- ‘No duh’.” She patted his elbow idly. “Sasha, maybe… give me another month to adjust to this, please?”

“Of course.” He sat up stiffly, embarrassment sharp on his features. Milla silenced his next words by holding up a finger. “That doesn’t mean bottle things up, Sasha Nein. Talk to someone, someone who you preferably aren’t dating currently or dated in the past.” 

“Right.” 

“Please talk to Che. I’m sure he misses you, Sasha. Or even Andrea- you used to talk with them so much before…” Before Sasha broke up with Milla and made the office atmosphere a bit strained. People who didn't know barely noticed, but their tight knit circle of higher ranked agents and paper pushers found it hard to avoid. 

“Right.” 

Milla simply sighed again, sagging in her seat. “Are you listening to me?”

“Yes, I should… talk with Che or Andrea. Gauge their reaction to this.” Not that he felt inclined to, he liked both of them, but being vulnerable with Milla was less frightening. They had seen the best and worst of each other from being partners alone before a 'romance' happened.

“Thank you.” She withdrew her hand after a moment. “This is just odd for me right now.” 

“I understand.” Sasha let his gaze drop once again as he spoke. “This is a… strange situation for us.”

“I suppose this is why the agent’s handbook says no to dating your partners.” Milla weakly joked, pushing her chair back and rising. “I’m going to lunch, dear. Good luck with the paperwork.” 

“Have a nice lunch, Milla.” He swiveled his chair around to focus on the stacks of paper layered across his desk. Some part of Sasha hoped they could have lunch together again soon. Sasha honestly missed those times with Milla, he missed the tacky eateries she loved and the comfortable conversations between them. 

Occasionally the twinge of ‘maybe we should have stayed together’ rises to the surface and Sasha has to smother it. What good would it have done for them to live like that? Looking on it now, he had been unhappy. Milla had her fair share of frustrations as well. His lack of attraction, withdrawal when it came to anything past platonic affection, disinterest, and stalling when it came to talking about anything more serious beyond just dating. Milla wanted a life partner, a significant other. Not a secret agent partner. Not a best friend who awkwardly accepted romantic gestures because it was expected of both of them as a couple. She wanted someone who wouldn't slightly pull back at a kiss.

Things would return to normal soon enough with time. Sasha sighed as he flipped a page over, going through his notes again to keep his mind busy. He wasn’t particularly fond of cliches, but it was about the best one he had in the moment. The most comforting thing he could do was clutch to that and hope for the best.

 

####

“Yeah… Yeah, thanks.” He sighed, cradling the phone between his shoulder and ear. “I appreciate the updates. Keep me posted and good luck. Bye, Oz.” With that, Eddie hung up, frowning back at the corded phone on his wall. “Fuck me.” 

So the Motor Forge wasn’t going to be back for awhile. Eddie knew he could make due somehow. He could dig a little into his savings to stay afloat for the next month. He still had a solid resume he could chuck at people and hope for the best to make sure he kept his the roof over his head for now. He’d have to couch surf for a few weeks anyway. His lease was going to wrap up in three months and he couldn’t exactly afford to stick around with no money. 

“Fuck me, man.” He sighed, turning away from the phone to shift through the classifieds again. He circled a few more, contemplating a life as a school janitor as his cell phone started ringing in the next room. The ringtone clued him in to the fact it was Ophelia. A familiar voice not doling out dramatic news would be nice. 

He dropped his pen, pushing away from the kitchen counter to grab his cellphone from it’s charging spot in his bedroom. “Yooooo.” 

“Eddie, I- we should talk.” So much for not doling out dramatic news. That sentence was a hope killer. Eddie swallowed uncertainly, fully unplugging his phone and moving to plunk down on his mattress on the floor for a bed.

“Oookay. Talk.” He felt his heart clench uncertainly, finding it hard not to drift back to the last time she said that. 

“This is serious, we should talk in person, I mean.” Her hesitation was only making Eddie more nervous. “Look, you’re one of the few people who would get this.” 

“Now you’re kinda freakin’ me out here. What is goin’ on? Can you like come over?” He dug his heels into the side of the mattress nervously. 

“Yeah, sorry- I don’t mean to freak you out. It’s not terrible news I guess? Just, I’ll come over right now.” 

The reassurance earned a soft somewhat awkward laugh in turn. “Cool, cool. Just remember sayin’ that kinda vague shit freaks me out, Ophs.” 

“Sorry.” She had to laugh now herself. “See you in 10.” 

“Yeah.” He stared at the phone for a moment after she disconnected, rising from his bed again to plug the phone back in, heading back to the main living area of his apartment. He flopped onto his couch, relaxing for now. Not much he could do with worrying until she gave him more to worry about. 

Waiting was always the hardest part. 

As promised, Ophelia arrived in about ten minutes, a little flushed from the warmth of the summer settling in over the city. At this point she had a key to his place and could just come in whenever.

“Hey, I’m here. Thanks for waiting.” She called out as she closed the front door behind her, walking over to the couch to join Eddie. 

“Eh, no problem. You sounded a little freaked so I figured this was serious.” He shifted to look at her, sobering up now. “Now spill, you can’t get all weird and clam up on me.” 

She snorted at that, initially avoiding eye contact before speaking. “Glad to know you have my number on this…” The brunette brushed some hair out of her eyes, finally looking up at her best friend. “I, okay, I wasn’t sure how to really bring this up to anyone. Lars and I have been… kind of dating for a few months now.” 

Eddie had to blink a little in surprise, “Woah, okay- he hasn’t said anythin’ about it? Usually he can’t really keep a secret.” Lars if anything was dependable, honest (too honest) and prone to charming dramatic speeches. 

“I told him it wasn’t anything super official. Just incase it didn’t work out.” She winced a little at her admission earning an annoyed squint from Eddie. “Ophs, c’mon, you gotta stop kickin’ yourself over this shit.” He pinched the bridge of his nose as he continued. “What happened was fuckin’ years ago.”

“It was still awful.” She cut in with a frown, even if things were settled Ophelia didn’t like brushing it off. “We both fucked each other over. I fucked all of this up. You can’t keep brushing it aside, Eddie.” 

“You had an emotional breakdown durin’ a depressive stage and my dad fuckin’ bit it around the same time.” He stated bluntly back, frowning at Ophelia. “If we somehow avoided any kind of shit show I’d be shocked. We were what- 23, 24? We weren’t exactly equipped for any of that shit.” He exhaled after a moment realizing they were derailing from the actual topic entirely. “Okay, dating Lars. Words at me about that.” 

“No, okay, listen.” Ophelia was clearly tired of passing this discussion over. “I hate this. I hate how you just brush past this. I fucked us over. I tried to kill you. I still don’t know why you just forgive me for this. I abused you, Eddie.” 

“Fucks sake.” Eddie dragged a hand down his face, “I told you, we both weren’t in good places then. I ain’t sayin’ you’re magically innocent or some shit, but I’m not mad about it anymore. I’m not gonna hold you in your worst moments up as you all the time. You need to stop holding yourself to it. You aren't that person anymore. You aren't magically cured or some shit, but you're doing better, you're not that scared kid anymore.” 

Ophelia just stared at him for a moment, expression uncertain. “I wish you were mad at me sometimes, it’d be a lot easier to deal with.” 

That threw Eddie for a loop. “Why the fuck would it be easier? I’m not gonna be pissed at you for that. I had my time and a therapy, I’m not fuckin’ perfect but I’m not pissed or holdin’ it against you.” 

Ophelia gave a frustrated noise, seeming to relent for now. “I really don’t get you sometimes.” 

Eddie just scratched at his chin, frown intensifying. “Yet, you’re here tellin’ me somethin’ dramatic, what’s goin’ on?” His question at least seemed to get them back on track for now. 

"Right, okay." The brunette rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly. "Lars wants to make it more serious. I'm a little reluctant. I planned on breaking up with him." 

"Okay?" Eddie motioned for her to continue, there had to be more.

"I was going to pull the metaphorical trigger and just cut ties for awhile, then I kind of realized I missed a period." She chewed on her bottom lip nervously plowing forward, "So, I freaked out. I didn't say anything to him, obviously. Knowing Lars he'd propose on the spot or throw me a baby shower." 

Eddie's brows shot up at her bit of news, the man stayed silent as Ophelia continued. "Did you take any tests?" 

"Yeah." She exhaled, "Like I said, I freaked out, kind of bought three or four tests in a blind panic. Two of them were positive, one just didn't work and the other was negative, so I'm... kind of booking a doctor's appointment to see what the hell is going on." 

"What the fuck? Is this Schrodinger's baby or some shit?" That startled a laugh out of Ophelia, taking some of the tension out of her shoulders. She sunk back into Eddie's couch, smiling amusedly back at her best friend.

"My womb of radiation is apparently confused. Alive or dead, who knows." 

"You need to have like a serious talk with your womb on this shit. It was made of radiation for a reason." Eddie's smile faded a little as he continued. "What do you want out of this? Baby or no baby, Lars or no Lars." 

That warranted a pause from the brunette, her gaze drifting across the room. "I- I dunno. I don't feel like mom material y'know. If I tell Lars he'll want to do everything _right_. I don't think I could do the whole married thing."

"The white picket fence was more my ideal." Eddie joked back, trying to help keep her mood at least a little light. That much did its job from Ophelia's expression lightening faintly. Even with the weird bumps in their life, the two were still comfortable enough together to joke around. "Sorry for stealing your thunder, Eddie."

"Look, I know Lars' abs are to die for, but you need to like fuckin' chill." Ophelia shook her head at that, "I intend to chill. If there is no kid, I'm... maybe going to dump Lars. I feel bad about it, but he wants a wife. I just want to... have something relaxed. He's fantastic, but we both want pretty different things." 

"If there is a kid, you'll stick with him?" He arched his brow in turn, surprised that could be on the table. 

"Yeah, Lars would be a good dad. Hell, I'd- maybe still break up with him and let him have the baby?" She toyed with a strand of hair uncertainly. "Is that selfish?" 

"Eh. If he agreed to it and didn't expect you to swoop in as co-parent when you got no interest, I think it'd be fine. You'd just have to talk with him though. Lay out rules and shit that you're both on board with." 

"I'm kinda afraid he'd blow up social media screaming to the heavens we're having a baby." She winced at the thought, "Not in a bad way just in a kind of oblivious overly proud way. I had to talk him down a few times from announcing we were dating on the band's official twitter." 

Eddie nodded, wishing it was simpler in general. "You also got abortion as an option, it'd cost maybe 300 bucks, but be worth it." 

"Right." Ophelia for her part nodded, taking mental tally of it. "God, I completely forgot about that option. I just freaked out over the idea of having a shotgun wedding and not being able to go on tour next year. I've been doing vocal training for months to get ready and it'd be thrown out the window for a baby." 

"Yeah, that's also a problem, if there is a kid Ironheade is sure as hell gonna be down a member. Either it'd be you Mrs. Halford at home tending a baby, or Lars as a single dad at home. He'd be thrilled but it'd go over like a burning blimp with Lita." 

Ophelia groaned audibly at that, slumping further into the couch. "Don't remind me about Lita. She already hates my guts, so a kid would just add fuel to the fire."

"Stay or not she'd be pissed. Marryin' into the family you'd be bringing in depression or whatever she's fixated on now. Handin' Lars a baby and you'd be a deadbeat mom." 

"I can never win with Lita." Ophelia wished she could have a beer from the way she was eying a few cans on Eddie's coffee table. "She was just kind of warming up to me on tour? Sort of." 

"Sort of, as in she actually talked with you like... a few minutes every couple days. A real feat considering you were stuck with her on a tour bus 24/7." 

"Still better than silent treatment or 'Hey you'." Ophelia countered dryly back. She shifted to lay her legs across Eddie's lap casually, trying to find some familiarity in this weird time.

"So, game plan?" Eddie figured it'd probably help to bring things back on topic. 

"Game plan..." Ophelia mulled it over for a second, "Go to my doctor's appointment. See if I have a reason to freak out. Tell Lars a few days after I need to talk with him. Either it'll be about 'oh hey, I'm pregnant, check condoms properly next time, jackass.' or the break up talk." 

"If it is a baby?" 

"If it is a baby, talk with Lars and see if he wants to raise the baby himself." She tucked some loose hair behind her ear. "I'm going to take the time to see if I really want to break up with him too. All of this has been driving me up a wall and I needed to talk with you about it." 

Eddie patted her leg sympathetically, "Considerin' I out of all of our friends can actually keep a secret, I can see why." His words earned an eye roll from Ophelia, "Because you're my best friend." 

"Right, that too." His expression softened at that, clearly happy to hear as much. 

"I'd ask for a beer, but I'm comfortable and it'd probably be a bad idea...?" 

"Looks like you're in sober hell, Ophs." 

She snorted at that, smirking. "What a terrible fate." 

"You have my sympathy and mockery." 

"You monster."

"I live to torment." He answered with a low amused sound. "Besides, I gotta bug you for detail on Lars. You can't keep a man high and dry about that dick, Ophs." Once again Eddie managed to startle a laugh from the brunette.


	27. Eddie and Sasha: Simplicity is never an option

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ended up being a short chapter, but I figured I owed you folks something for waiting for so long!

Eddie rested his chin on Sasha’s shoulder, clearly relaxed as he wrapped his arms around the smaller man. “So, what you doin’?” 

“I was attempting to cook.” Sasha’s attempted chiding failed spectacularly, amusement ringing clearly enough to make Eddie laugh. The roadie kissed at his boyfriend’s neck fondly. The german man’s free hand drifted upwards to pat at Eddie’s cheek, gently shooing the attention away. He poked at the eggs he had cooking, trying his best not to accidentally scramble them. He could accomplish sunny side up eggs well enough when not distracted. 

“You coulda woke me up, Sasha.” The german man found himself naturally at this point leaning back into Eddie’s arms. 

“You always end up cooking. I figured you deserved a break.” 

Eddie laughed softly back. “You’re just butterin’ me up, babe.” 

“Besides, I was hoping, if I cooked you would stay here a little longer.” The german man admitted casually, wishing he could see Eddie’s face. The topic of his boyfriend’s apartment had come up a few times. 

“Is this about my apartment again-?” 

“Eddie, your apartment is awful.” 

Sasha could hear the touch of defensiveness creep into the other man’s voice. “Well, it’s all I got, Sasha. Not like I got it long anyway.” The worry about rent and his job’s nebulous status was something that kept Eddie up at night. Sasha knew as much from comforting the larger man about it.

“You could live with me.” The silence that followed made the german man turn the fire low under the skillet on the stovetop, finally turning around in Eddie’s grasp to look at him. The words had spilled out so easily, Sasha had no regrets offering them.

Eddie’s brows were furrowed. “Seriously? I mean, I don’t wanna take up too much of your space, babe.” 

“I am serious about this.” The german man stated firmly back. “It would be better for you.”

“What about you though, babe?”

“I’d like you to be here as well. I wouldn’t have offered if I didn’t.” 

Eddie exhaled out, still processing his boyfriend’s words. He tilted his head slightly as he spoke. “I mean you live in a studio, it’d be kinda small with two of us.” 

“We could manage. You did mention you didn’t own any actual furniture. It makes the situation easier.” 

“Yeah, true- I’d just have to drag my clothes and junk with me at most.” 

“Make an itemized list, we’ll see what we have room for.” 

“Alright. I’ll make a list. You— make a list of the way you like to do stuff? Like how you put away dishes, do chores, or do laundry and we’ll work out that.” Eddie’s suggestion earned a faint smile from the smaller man. “I will.”

"I think we're gonna make this work." Eddie was uncertain but hopeful. Sasha pressed a kiss against his chin, settling more firmly on his decision now.

"I know it will."

Sasha realized maybe moment later, consulting another friend couldn't have hurt, but... really, he wanted this. He was allowed to be selfish once in awhile, wasn't he?

####

If anything could ruin a nice day of sleeping in, it was his cellphone blaring next to his head. One day Eddie was going to actually bother using the don't disturb option for lazy days. One day. 

Eddie groaned, rubbing at his eyes as he grabbed his cellphone from it’s charging station, bringing it up to his ear. Before he could even say hello, Ophelia cut in firmly with- “Good news, bad news.” 

“Yikes, okay, lay it on me.” He was expecting an update at this point. It had been about a week or so since they last touched the topic. He had gotten lost in the idea of moving in with Sasha, and Ophelia had thrown herself fully into their baby issue. They were busy people. “I’m all ears.” 

“Bad news, Schrodinger's baby is live.” 

“Damn.” Eddie had to wince a little on his side of the call. So much for things being simple and easy to wrap up. Ophelia didn’t wait long for any follow up questions plowing forward. 

“Good news, Lars knows and is okay with whatever I want to do.” 

“ _Damn_.” That was about the best outcome for the situation. Eddie was more than a little relieved. He could only guess Ophelia was feeling the same if not more so. She was the one carrying around possible Lars Jr after all. 

“I _know_!” 

“You goin’ to planned parenthood-?”

“Duh. I already have an appointment set up for next week. I’m getting a ride with Lars.”

“I’m kinda shocked he’s takin’ it so well.” Eddie admitted, having pictured something more melodramatic. Lars always somehow made things larger than life.

Ophelia laughed a little in turn, “Me too- seriously! But he’s been nothing but calm about this and understanding. He even offered to pay for the appointment and drive me there. I didn’t have to ask or really bring it up.” 

Eddie whistled at that, openly impressed. Lars was a solid friend, but he hadn’t been sure where the blonde man would land on the spectrum of chill when it came to baby-mama issues. “I guess we underestimated Lars a bit too much.”

"Apparently." She chuckled now, the sound only slightly tinny over the line. "I also scolded him for not checking his condoms. He was very apologetic about it." Her words earned an amused snort from Eddie.

"The dude only wanted to date you, so didn't buy fresh ones I guess." Eddie could only shrug on his side, finding it hard to even picture Lars at CVS of all places buying a pack of condoms.

"He needs to learn condom etiquette."


End file.
